Undefined Frame Of Mind
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: What do you mean I have to pretend to be your fiancee, Robin? RobinRaven
1. duty calls

**Summary: **

**The Titans have gone undercover, accepting to send two members to the sinful, never resting life of Trinity Conqueror, a city far from Jump City, residential home of the Titans. Richard Grayson, dubbed mainly as Boy Wonder, has accepted to be part of the investigation, this new villain claiming himself invincible to the efforts of the now older heroes. This only proved to promote the dying obsession Richard had over his ex arch nemesis... Slade. But, for this mission to succeed, a partner must be assigned as well, preferably a team member, a Titan. And joining him will be...Raven? And they have to ...what?! Go undercover as a... COUPLE?!**

**Robin/Raven Adventure/Drama/AU (Alternate Universe... well slightly) with slight OOCness**

**Rated: M (for slight mature content in following chapters and intentions of plot, language and explicit scenes) If you are not comfortable with this type of work, please simply return to the previous search for a Fanfic to read and enjoy other great author's work. **

* * *

**NOTE: If the reader does not agree with the pairing or the story plot on how the way this story will and is progressing, please I implore you to refrain from flaming me within the reviews. Positive criticism and encouragement is always welcomed. Also, take note I have not ever set foot out of my state, therefore, most cities or town, actually the whole setting, is simply from the mental map I have made up. Any likeness or similarity to another place is simply coincidental.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TEEN TITANS, not the animated series nor the DC comics, or any other places where they originally came from. Lyrics of songs may appear in the following chapter but note, original owners and author will be mentioned with the author's (mine) note at the beginning, or end, of each chapter. **

* * *

**Thank you for even bothering to read this, my first attempt of a Teen Titans Fanfiction. I hope readers enjoy and a reviews are welcomed, as well as any suggestions, questions, or simply a thought that occurred the reader's mind while reading. Thank you again.**

** - inuyasharbd15fan09**

* * *

DINI-DI-NINI-DIDI-NINI ( suppose to be the theme song) 

"Huh? Wha-", a yawn escaped his mouth. He shook the grogginess in his head and lazily opened his eyes. Why the hell was he awake? And especially... he slightly rolled to his left and glared at the vibrant fluorescent red numbers on his clock. _'Damn, it's barely 2: 17 in the morning...'_ another yawn. Growling, he pushed himself up, resting on his lower arms, and glanced around his room. A few scattered clothes lay near the tall closet he had in the far corner his ever busy desk jammed with newspapers, gadgets, and other random things that had managed to end up there. He rubbed his slightly burning eyes with the palm of his hand. _'Why in the seven hells did I wake -' _

DINI-DI-NINI-DIDI-NINI

His old communicator! He thrusted his body off the bed, tangling in the red satin sheets and stumbling with a dull thud on the wooden floor. He growled in annoyance but stopped as he caught sight of the flashing device's light underneath his king sized bed.

"Aha!" he reached underneath and brought the palm sized communicator. The screen was slightly scratched from the tough usage but it looked functional none the less. He glanced around and caught his reflection on the lamp's shining surface. His eyes widened.

DINI-DI-NINI-DIDI-NINI

He didn't have his mask on! _'Crap, crap, crap,' _he chanted mentally and searched the side table. He found his black mask and slipped it on. As soon as the material touched his tan face, it was like his superhero senses came instantly on alert. He cleared his throat and looked down at the screen of the communicator, pressing the red side button. The 'T' screen saver disappeared and he recognized the image of Commissioner Gordon, siting on a desk. "Commissioner Gordon. What's seems to be the problem?"

"Robin. My apologies for disrupting this late in the morning," Robin dismissed his remark with a slight nod of his head, "But something has come up. We need you at the police headquarters, in Gotham, _now_." With that, the screen once again went blank and the screen saver went on again. _'Trouble,'_ his mind concluded. He shot up and threw back the sheet that had managed to fall with him and in record time, dressed in the now leather Robin suit. As he clipped on his utility belt, his trained hearing caught the faint sound of a cape. His body tensed by reflex and his hand grabbed for his Bo-staff.

"Going somewhere?" came a whispering reply. His broad shoulders relaxed and he looked back at the shadowed figure of Raven, leaning against the large bookcase. He placed back the re-sizable staff into his belt.

"Needed back at Gotham. Won't take long," he informed. Raven raised an elegant eyebrow and undid her folded arms below her chest. "Anyway, why are you in my room, Raven?" he asked, now realizing it as well. Raven slightly shrugged and her hood managed to slide back, revealing her rare tresses of purple hair.

"You're really loud when you're waking up," she mumbled back, now meeting his gaze with amusement in her amethyst eyes. Her room was right below his, making his awkward slip up quite noticeable. She had to look up now, to meet his gaze. Robin, when he neared his twentieth birthday,actually since his sixteenth, had gone under his growth spurt. He now was as tall as Cyborg, if not taller. "Heard your fall."

"Uh," he looked away. Great, she found him near one of his weak moments. He finished slipping on his dark green gloves and finally faced her. She and Starfire were finally the same hight. Yet Raven managed to make herself look so petite, always hiding behind her billowing cloak.

"Come back alright, 'kay?" he looked back, a bit taken back for the concerned from the exotic team member comment. She looked rose a hand, palm facing him, silencing a reply from him. " If you don't return, I get stuck with your chores." He scowled, making her smirk. She placed the hand on her black leather clad hip, parting open her cloak. He cleared his throat, knowing partially his gaze had stayed a second to long on her cloaked figure and faced the windowed doors leading outside his balcony. "Don't get yourself killed, Boy Wonder," Raven shot back her shoulder and engulfed herself in her black aura, disappearing in seconds. He nodded to were she once stood and looked ahead. Jump City was still roaring with civilian life. He discreetly pressed a button on his belt and looked below him. The disguised garage door to the Titans Tower opened and his R-Cycle, undergone a new paint job, roared to life and settled mechanically under his balcony. He easily jumped off and landed on top of his vehicle, slamming on his red helmet, kicking the kickstand and roaring forward, speeding away in incredible speed. He zoomed between vehicles, getting honked as he sped by. He smirked and revved his bike to pick up speed. The night was cool, a great night to kick a villain's sorry hide, especially for waking him up. Sleep, sometimes a rarity for him, was very precious. He barely got any as it was. He managed to make it to Gotham in under ten minutes, knowing he broke a few traffic laws on the way, and parked his bike in an alley. He pulled out his grappling hook and soon zoomed up the side of the worn building of the police station. There, he found the petite, round stature of the commissioner, looking forward in the sky._ 'What's all this about?'_ he wondered. He cleared his throat out loud, startling the officer.

"Ah, Robin. Again, my apologies for the – " Robin raise a hand to again dismiss the apologies.

"What's going on, Gordon?" the man cleared his throat and pulled out a file he previously held in his folded arm.

"Seems a new threat has emerged to terrorize Gotham," he pulled out a printed out picture of a shadowed man, barely caught by the security lights. He was clad in black, from head to toe, leaving only his biceps visible. "Broke into Neal&Atwater Co. three nights in a row, without us finding immediately out about it. He's a crafty one he is." He pulled out another picture, but of the mystery man inside the halls of a the company. His black cape hid his form from behind but it was no mistake it was the same man.

"What's at Neal&Atwater building?" Robin questioned, his detective skill already working.

"What isn't. From legal and law cases to weaponry," the commissioner informed. He took back the pictures from Robin and looked up at the stern face of the Boy Wonder.

"What'd he take?"

"That's the queer thing, absolutely nothing." Robin rose a thick eyebrow. _'Nothing?Hmm, means whatever he was looking for clearly wasn't there.'_ He looked down at the file now in his hands. _'Who are you and what are you looking for?' _"He's fled, though." Robin's head shot up.

"What do mean he fled?"

"He left Gotham city a night ago. Would seem the problem let itself out the door, no?"

"So why call me?" Robin asked, letting the edges of his black/yellow cape shield his shoulders. The commissioner rubbed the back of his head. Robin's masked eyes took in the body language: fidgeting, avoiding eye contact, breathing had increased. "What is the urgency?" the officer finally met his gaze and sighed. "Remember you let me know if _it_ came up again, in any case?" Robin tensed. No, it couldn't be.

"He's back?!" he growled.

"No! Not that we are aware of... but," the commissioner reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folder piece of paper. Robin snatched the paper from his hands and stared at it. His fist began to slightly shake in rage. _'Fuck...' _

* * *

Raven sighed as she let herself back in her room. She glanced back to the similar double doors that led to her balcony and stared at the distant city, Gotham, where their leader was currently worrying himself sick over a new case. She sighed and let the cloak fall from her shoulders. Her leotard was gone and in its place remained a light leather black outfit, similar in design, but with a daring open slash down the sides of her abdomen, exposing her ribs and pale skin. How she had loathed the clothing the moment she had gotten them. But reluctantly, she had worn them. Beast Boy had managed to replay her previous outfits with the new suit, so she had no other choice. 

"Couldn't wake up without waking me up as well, could you Boy Wonder?" she asked no one. She had felt a strong wave of emotion flowing from the room above hers, his, the moment he had woken up. Might have been from the dream he had been having or thoughts, but it had been strong. She let herself fall onto the soft mattress and stare up at the ceiling. That was mid night leave for the Boy Wonder number... twelve, for this week. Seemed the Dark Knight was too busy for the simpler jobs of Gotham City and left his used-to-be-sidekick to do them. _'I swear, Robin's becoming more and more like the emotionless Bat everyday,'_ she groaned and tried to settle back to sleep, having slipped onto a simple long black T-shirt. There was no need to worry about Robin. He could take care of himself. If he needed back up, he could call. She let her hair fan onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she sat up right as a shiver ran down her spine. She wildly looked around her room, nothing seemed out of place. '_What's going on?' _she wondered. A cold sweat had begun to form on her brow. Her gaze went to the crescent moon on the night sky. _'Something's wrong...'_

* * *

Robin's fist clenched tightly onto the grip of the handle bars. His jaw was set so tightly it was beginning to hurt. He raced to the camouflaged underwater tunnel entrance towards the Titans Tower, revealing the door briefly to the world, but sealing as fast as a blink of an eye. The lights reflected rapidly over the shining surface of the bike and helmet. The tunnel roared with the echo of the engine. His breath came with difficulty. Suddenly, the patterned sound of the engine's roar was disrupted. 

DINI-DI-NINI-DIDI-NINI

He quickly reached into his belt and unhooked the communicator.

"Robin here."

"Robin," he glanced down to see the sleepy graceful face of Raven, "Is...is everything alright?" Damn, he forgot about the sensitivity of their bond.

"Wake everyone. Move to the conference room. We need to talk, now." He glanced down again at Raven, who nodded promptly. "Robin out." he clicked on the communicator onto his belt and rose the front of the bike increasing speed.

Raven disconnected the signal and stood up from the bed. Removing the black T-shirt, she quickly slipped on her suit and cloak. Her eyes caught sight of the small father clock replica on the corner table. '_4:07 in the morning,'_ she sighed and clipped on the cloak, _'Beast Boy's going to a pain in the ass to wake up.'_ Her suspicions had been right. With Robin's demand for a sudden conference, he had confirmed her suspicion, something was wrong.

**well, there you have it folks, my first attempt at a TEEN TITANS fanfic. Do you like it? Please tell me so on your reviews. I actually know where I am going with this thing...go figure. I apologize if the first chapter is short but I wanted to get this out and running for me to start working on chapter two. Hey, _can _we include lyrics in our stories? Can someone confirm that for me? Oh! **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: anyone interested being my beta for my TEEN TITANS fanfictions?! I have a WONDERFUL beta for my INUYASHA fanfics but I need a different one for the TITANS. I feel if there's a specific beta per category, less confusion and struggle there will be. So, anyone interested? No? Well, tell me if you are in your reviews and I'll go around checking profiles. Well, hope you enjoyed! **

**- inuyasharbd15fan09**


	2. mission

**Summary: **

**The Titans have gone undercover, accepting send two members to the sinful, never resting life of Trinity Conqueror, a city far from Jump City, residential home of the Titans. Richard Grayson, dubbed mainly as Boy Wonder, has accepted to be part of the investigation, this new villain claiming himself invincible to the efforts of the now older heroes, only proves to promote the dying obsession Richard had over his ex arch nemesis... Slade. But, for this mission to succeed, a partner must be assigned as well, preferably a team member, a Titan. And joining him will be...Raven? And they have to ...what?! Go undercover as a... COUPLE?!**

**Robin/Raven Adventure/Drama/AU (Alternate Universe... well slightly) with slight OOCness**

**Rated: M (for slight mature content in following chapters and intentions of plot, language and explicit scenes) If you are not comfortable with this type of work, please simply return to the previous search for a Fanfic to read and enjoy other great author's work. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TEEN TITANS, not the animated series nor the DC comics, or any other places where they originally came from. Lyrics of songs may appear in the following chapters but note, original owners and author will be mentioned with the author's (mine) note at the beginning, or end, of each chapter. **

**Greetings everyone! I was amazed to have reviews over night! And wow! 400 something hits too! Thank you all! **

**SwtlitoWaiYi , superheroxnerd , serasvictoria666 , Queen Rae , WillowSpikey , Kayuka , Crystaltear CT , Guardian of Azarath , Mama , paprika90 , adelaide , LCH8292 , BlondeAtHeart Black-Midnight-Rose , SanzoGirl . **

**There, I had to thank the first fifteen reviewers of this TEEN TITANS fanfic. I thank you all, even those people who just took time out of their day to read this thing. Thanks all. Now, here's the chapter. **

**LCH8292 has brought up the point that I mentioned Robin being around his twenties in the first chapter. She said the team wouldn't necessarily be the Teen Titans anymore, you know with everyone not in their teens anymore. Good point! Yeah, the team isn't called the Teen Titans anymore, but rather the Titans. I have no clue if in the comics or any other series of the Titans, they (team) were together for that long or if they went by another name but... lets pretend with me, 'k? **

**Previous Chapter: **

Raven disconnected the signal and stood up from the bed. Removing the black T-shirt, she quickly slipped on her suit and cloak. Her eyes caught sight of the small father clock replica on the corner table. _'4:07 in the morning,'_she sighed and clipped on her cloak, _'Beast Boy is going to be a pain in the ass to wake up.'_ Her suspicions had been right. With Robin's demand for a sudden conference, he had confirmed her suspicions, something _was_ wrong.

**Chapter Two: **

Robin shut off the engine, threw off his helmet and stormed towards the main elevator, not turning at the sound of the helmet hitting concrete. He cursed under his head, shaking his head slightly. _'Why now? Why after all this time?!'_ He slammed the button and sighed in relief when the doors luckily opened quickly. He glared at his reflection on the elevator walls as it rose. It brought back memories... he fisted his hand and crossed them across his chest. He feared for the next poor soul who crossed his path.

* * *

Raven sighed and surrounded herself in the black aura. Cyborg and Starfire were dressing. Terra had been informed by Starfire that there was a 'gathering of concerning matters to attend to.' Raven gave Terra's hall a glance. She was at peace with the blond girl, yet... it took more than the time that had passed to cure the stab in the back they had received, she had received, from Terra's betrayal. _'Terra's the only one who knows – ' _

"SNORT!" Beast Boy grumbled and turned over. Raven glared at the changeling and glanced around. She shuddered at the mess making up the older changeling's room. Her gaze landing on the alarm clock, she smirked, picking it up and winding the button on the back. She quietly placed the clock on Beast Boy's pillow besides his ear. Giving a small smile in satisfaction, she stepped back, engulfed herself in her black aura and appeared out on the hall. Her advanced hearing caught the muffled carpeted steps on the hall above. _'Probably Starfire...and Terra,'_ she concluded. Re wrapping her cloak around herself, she began to walk away. RRRIIINNNGGGG! "EAH! KELLY CLARKSON!" Raven rose an eyebrow at Beast Boy's outburst. _'I don't believe I want to know.'_ Suddenly, a presence was detected nearing her in the hall. She briefly closed her eyes to identify the strong... she chuckled, and cursing aura. Her amethyst eyes opened and gazed upon the proceeding body of her leader. He was scowling, his fists at his sides, clenching and unclenching. His mask was slanting downward, taking form of his knitted eyebrows. His scent, mixed with a cologne he had received one Christmas, wafted gently to her nose. Part of her mentally sighed with content, while the other stood frozen, frightened in paralysis. She knew why she had frozen, yet... it was hard to decide whether or not to believe that thought. She stared at his black mysterious mask, his eyes shielded and protected from others. Robin felt a gaze upon him, making him look up.

"Raven?"

"The others are int the conference room," she informed, thanking the Gods her emerging feelings did not detect in her voice.

"Good,"he gave her a brief nod, slowed down his steps, and reached Raven's side. From there, the two continued towards the rest of the team.

* * *

"What the – " Beast Boy rubbed his still ringing ear and glared down in puzzlement at the clock in his hand. "How'd this get here?"

* * *

"Yo. Any of you know what the Bats Jr. wanted at this time in the morning?" Cyborg suppressed the emerging yawn till the end. He peered down from the edge of the couch where he sat, at a fidgeting Terra. When Beast Boy had gone under a serious stage of depression, the Titans had researched to their limit and beyond for a cure for the 'sleeping' Terra. For when Beast Boy refused to eat, play video games AND was quiet, you knew he wasn't alright. Luckily, the Dark Knight, and suspected the Justice League as well, had helped with the monstrous researched until finally hope came. A mineral had been found in a foreign planet, brought back by a mission using Cyborg's latest baby and submitted it, along with Terra's body, to the Head Research And Facility Hospital of Jump City. The research was coincidentally funded by a certain bachelor millionaire.

"I do not know, friend Cyborg. Maybe he wishes to chat?" Starfire, lazily floating above, offered. She stretched and yawned loudly, scaring the teammates in the conference room by the noise.

"Good one, Star," Terra congratulated. She finished her text message on the communicator and sent it to Beast Boy.

* * *

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked up from a six week old sandwich and strolled to his tall dresser. He was the shortest of the male Titans, yet that didn't mean he was short. He fished for his communicator and gave a 'oh oh' grunt as he read the message:

_'Wake up BB!! Robin's called a conference. Get your ass in here!! - Love, Terra' _

In lightning speed, he dressed and rushed to the conference room.

* * *

Raven glanced towards Robin behind the shield of her purple long bangs.

"That serious, huh?" Robin blinked and looked down into Raven's amethyst eyes. A calming like sensation filtered within him staring into those eyes. Their grown, strong bond pulsated at the closeness, making them look away.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Raven smirked and stared ahead.

"You're making that pouting look when you're really troubled," she teased, her voice her usual monotone with a hint of amusement.

"Wha – ? Me? Pout?" Raven nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" He saw a faint smile begin to form on her lips. Suddenly, both turned at the sound of scurrying small feet.

"Rats?"

"No, worse. Beast Boy." Both pairs of eyes fell on the second to youngest member of the Titans.

"Eeep!" Beast Boy yelped, sounding awkward with now deeper voice. He scurried away, his tail trailing behind him in full swing. Raven automatically felt the barrier Robin let down around their bond stand once more, his face gone emotionless. He had gone into his leader mode. He squared his shoulders and walked with more urgency. Raven said nothing as they neared the sliding doors of the conference room. Detecting motion, the electronic doors slid open, revealing the elegantly decorated metal influenced décor of the room they met in most of the time. Cyborg had a cup of coffee in his hand, Terra and Beast Boy were sitting together quite closely together on the couch and Starfire was humming happily, her head stuck inside the refrigerator. None noticed their presence. Starfire found her daily bottle of mustard, squealed with joy and floated out of the fridge. She looked up.

"Friends!" Starfire yelled in greeting.

"Yo Rob! What crook knocked on ya head to wake us up this early, man?" Cyborg crossed his arms and stood his full height, placing the cup on a nearby table. Terra and Beast Boy turned around to face their leader. Robin's jaw clutched and he walked stiffly to the main computer, connected to the large plasma screen. He typed a few keys and pressed the 'enter' button.

"Friend...Robin?" Starfire landed besides Raven, who let down her hood. _'Talk Robin. You're killing us here,'_ Raven's whisper entered Robin's mind. He paused and sneaked a glance at her concerned eyes. He had learned to read her enigmatic mask she placed on. He had figured out her puzzle. He saw the concern in her eyes, urging him to inform the team. He, actually all of them, had learned the hard way of keeping an bothering thought inside, soon forming into obsession. Slade had almost driven him mad. Luckily, he had broken free. All thanks to them...to her. He cleared his throat.

"Was called a few hours ago, by Gordon."

"Why you? Tall, dark, and creepy's busy?" Beast Boy asked, "I mean – "

"BB," Terra silenced. Robin shook his head.

"That's besides the point," he paused and faced his team. The screen behind him opened a window box and pictures, well blurred snapshots, filled the screen.

"Who's the guy?" Cyborg asked, taking a seat on the computer chair. Raven glanced at Robin's direction, feeling a spark of old anger through their bond. _'Calm down, breath,'_ Robin complied to her voice. He blinked, then studied each face.

"This guy here, broke into Neal&Atwater a few nights ago. Got in and out undetected," he pushed on a key on the keyboard and a larger picture, still blurred, took most of the space on the screen.

"How?" Raven asked.

"Not sure... exactly."

"What'd he steal?" Terra asked, leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Nothin'?" Cyborg echoed. Robin gave a stiff nod and leaned against the table, crossing his arms. Raven quietly took a few steps towards Robin, stopping a mere feet away from him.

"He didn't find what he seeked," Raven voiced in. He met her gaze. _'Is this what tormented you?'_ she asked. His gaze turned into a glare.

"And," he still held her gaze, "He's no longer in Jump City, or Gotham."

"Please, friend Robin. If this evil man is no longer a threat to our beloved city then why arrange a conference over it?" Starfire asked, settling besides Terra.

"Because he's made contact...with someone," Robin mumbled darkly.

"Who?" Cyborg sat up in his seat. Robin broke his gaze with Raven and looked upon his team

"Someone...from my past, while working with Batman. Seems they both fled...feh, cowards," he growled. Raven glanced back at a puzzled Starfire, the cuddling pair on the couch and a scowling Cyborg and Robin.

"So are we following them?" she asked. Everyone looked up at Raven, then at Robin.

"Yeah," he confirmed and stood tall. "Don't think we need the whole team to follow, though. Jump City still needs guarding."

"So, whatcha thinking, Rob?" Cyborg pressed.

"Two of us are following them. I've got a pretty good idea where they're headed."

"You being one of the two," Cyborg pointed out. Robin paused.

"...Yes."

"And who should accompany you on this mission, friend Robin?" Starfire wondered, voicing everyone's question. Robin flinched and cleared his throat.

"Uh, we'll need to head back to Gotham's police main station to check up with Gordon, procedure and strategy wise. I don't want this bastard to know were on his trail," Robin replied darkly. _'He avoided answering Starfire's question,'_ Raven noted.

"And where exactly are they headed?" Terra asked, leaning back on the couch.

"...Trinity Conqueror."

"WHAT?" the group asked in unison.

"Nuh uh, not me!" Beast Boy argued, "That place has some seriously messed up fruit loops – "

"Uh, friend Robin... what is this...where does ...Trinity Conqueror city reside?"

"A day's trip by car, Star," Raven replied. She studied the stiff stature of her leader. This was more than a simple old anger dispute. Something was troubling him.

" – And those creepy dudes with the whole 'lets end this shi – "

"Beast Boy!"Terra scolded him.

"Hehehe," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"When do ya have to head back to Gordon's?" Cyborg asked, standing up.

"In a few hours, would be best." Robin knew Raven was staring at him and he knew he had avoided answering Starfire's question. He didn't want to answer it...yet. "Though, he said it would be best to get some rest before getting on the road tomorrow."

"So," Cyborg scratched the skin at the back of his neck, "Who'd be going with you?" _'Damn it,'_ now, Robin knew he couldn't avoid the question. Fortunately or not, he had already chosen his partner for this mission. He sighed. _'Best get it over with.' _

"Cy, I need you here to help me with any information back up I need and I trust you to keep up the team strength while I'm gone," Robin ordered.

"Got it man," Cyborg nodded in reply.

"How are you going undercover, anyway? I mean, as who, exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"...Gordon's wired two stays at a hotel in Trinity Conqueror, not far from the main city. Somewhere where we suspect they made their temporary stay." He cleared his throat and Raven thought she saw a faint blush graze his high tan cheek bones, making her raise a brow in question.

" So which one of us is going to work with you?" Terra asked, crossing her arms.

"Beast Boy already has chickened out,"Raven pointed out.

"Hey!" Robin swallowed, completely ignoring Beast Boy's reply. He sighed.

"... Raven."

"Huh?" the team gave a confused group response. Robin stared at he floor. Raven paused, then leaned on one leg, crossed her arms below her chest and cocked her face to the side. '_Me? Why me?'_ she wondered, letting her bangs cover her face partially. Cyborg scratched the back of his head, cleared his throat and walked to Robin's side.

"Best be headin' to Gordon's," he suggested. Robin snapped from his thoughts and stood tall. He nodded then turned to Raven. He avoided looking at the rest of the team, knowing they wanted an answer to his choice in partner.

"Let's go," he mumbled, walking ahead. Raven glanced at the three Titans sitting on the couch. Terra's gaze met hers. Her sky blue eyes seemed to glow, sparkling with... mischief? _'What are you planning?'_ wondered Raven. She nodded to Cyborg and followed Robin. She rose her hood as she neared the motion detecting metal doors. The doors opened with a swish and let her walk into the hall, shutting behind her. "Ready?" a small gasp escaped Raven's lips. _'Does he have to pop out of nowhere like that?' _she cursed mentally.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. He nodded and turned to the main elevator.

"After we get the full mission download from Gordon, we'll come back and get our stuff. I figure this mission will take at least a week or so."

"A week?...hmm," Raven tucked a stray strand of purple hair behind her ear and shifted her cloak on her shoulder, following Robin. They reached the elevator doors, an uncomfortable silence between them.

* * *

"Friend Terra?" Starfire tapped the blond girl's shoulder. Terra turned and leaned further against the couch.

"Huh?"

"Why...was it suitable, do you suppose, that friend Raven should accompany our fearless leader Robin? Why not anyone else?"

"Uh...not sure, Star. But I do know you don't want to go to a place like that," Terra assured, knocking away Beast Boy's heavy head on her arm.

"And why is that?"

" Well... you know how Gotham is, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of its high crime rate and hash living environments besides its economic rivalry," Starfire reached over to the couch's side table and began to slurp her delicacy drink, fresh bottle of mustard.

"Well, imagine a place much worse... trust me you wouldn't like it."

* * *

**well, here's chapter two of this story... phew. Uhm, not really much to say but I know that I have two reviewers who were interested to become my Beta Readers. I love you guys! Uh, names won't be mentioned but here's the Deal: **

**To Soon-To-Be-Beta-Reader: **

**this chapter will be posted, if you wish to review you may. BUT I have this oneshot I am working on that I wish your opinions on it. I will email this to you via email, if possible. I don't think it will fit on the small space provided from the message sending thing. I will leave to you guys to email the oneshot back with helpful criticism and editing if it needs it.( I know it does) From that point, the beta reader will be chosen. Thank you for even offering!! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully will ask for chapter 3. Well, REVIEW! **

**- inuyasharbd15fan09**


	3. Who's the guy?

**Summary: **

**The Titans have gone undercover, accepting send two members to the sinful, never resting life of Trinity Conqueror, a city far from Jump City, residential home of the Titans. Richard Grayson, dubbed mainly as Boy Wonder, has accepted to be part of the investigation, this new villain claiming himself invincible to the efforts of the now older heroes, only proves to promote the dying obsession Richard had over his ex arch nemesis... Slade. But, for this mission to succeed, a partner must be assigned as well, preferably a team member, a Titan. And joining him will be...Raven? And they have to ...what?! Go undercover as a... COUPLE?!**

**Robin/Raven Adventure/Drama/AU (Alternate Universe... well slightly) with slight OOCness**

**Rated: M (for slight mature content in following chapters and intentions of plot, language and explicit scenes) If you are not comfortable with this type of work, please simply return to the previous search for a Fanfic to read and enjoy other great author's work. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TEEN TITANS, not the animated series nor the DC comics, or any other places where they originally came from. Lyrics of songs may appear in the following chapters but note, original owners and author will be mentioned with the author's (mine) note at the beginning, or end, of each chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers: **

**Guardian of Azarath, Queen Rae, tietum, Jess, serasvictoria666, SanzoGirl, A Raven's last song, Unknown Antagonist, LeonoraLaurendet, fanficprincess101, Nyx-Night Goddess, LCH8292, Enkaiame Katana, completeordie Half-elf, superheroxnerd, Dark-Dragon-Angel. **

**

* * *

NOTE: The man named Johnson is a character of my imagination. He isn't the man that normally appears in the first Batman, the animated series along side Gordon. I didn't mean to make him like (the name escapes me). K? Okay good. Let's get this show on the road. (claps hands)****

* * *

Previous Chapter:**

"Well...you know how Gotham is, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of its high crime rate and harsh living environments besides its economic rivalry," Starfire reached over to the couch's side table and began to slurp her delicacy drink, a fresh bottle of mustard.

"Well, imagine a place much worse...trust me _you_ wouldn't like it."

**

* * *

Chapter Three:**

Raven sighed and glance sideways at the scowling Robin not far from her._ 'Gods, its the pout once more,'_ she noticed nonchalantly, looking at his facial expressions. Robin unconsciously scratched at his chin, his mind far from the obvious task at hand. _'Why?'_ that question drove him mad. Why was he back? Why come back now? And why contact – ?

"Robin?" no reply. Raven grunted in frustration and leaned against the wall besides him_.'It is not of my business what causes this man so much hate from Robin. It's Robin's personal matters. If he needs us to know, he'll tell,'_ she agreed with this logic and stood stiff as she felt the speed of the elevator lessen. Robin straightened as well and both looked onto the double doors as they opened as the elevator came to a full stop. Raven glanced sideways at Robin walked out first, _'Even though, I am concerned ...for him.' _

* * *

Cyborg cleared his throat and sat on the main computer chair and began to close down the windows on the screen. Beast Boy continued to mumble on about Trinity Conqueror even though his leader and teammate were gone. Starfire sucked contently on the mustard beverage until it was gone, giving a sigh of satisfaction.

"Hey, Cy?" Terra asked.

"Huh?" the oldest team member grunted, not looking back from the computer screen.

"Who should do the night patrol of the city tonight? Ya know, it _was_ Robin's turn to patrol."

"Doesn't he every night?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah, dude rarely does sleep," Beast Boy pitched in, stopping in mid rant.

"A'ight, a'ight," Cyborg rose a metal hand and scratched his head in thought. "Uh, how about... you Terra?" he suggested, "After all, you did bring it up." He smirked in a teasing manner watching the blond woman stiffen and gap at him.

"Hey! I already did it last week!"

"...'k, how about you Beast Boy?" Silence met the room.

"...me what?" he asked, a faint blush spread across his green cheeks. Curse his easily distracted mind.

"Never mind. Star, would you mind taking patrol tonight?"

"Of course , friend Cyborg," Starfire's right hand shot to her brow like a soldier's. Cyborg grinned and nodded.

"It's settled then." Starfire rose from the couch and stretched her arms above her.

"Uh, Star?"

"Yes, friend Terra?"

"He meant tonight-tonight. Not right now, it's fixing to be morning." At Terra's words, the group faced the now clear front view of the conference room, the beginning rays of sunlight barely illuminating the dark indigo sky.

* * *

Robin fingered the alarm system of his bike, pressing the button on the back of his belt. His boots and the almost silent steps of Raven behind him echoed loudly in the huge garage-like room holding all of the transportation vehicles and machines for the Titans. The trademark T-car was parked under a light, seeming more of a trophy now than anything. Cyborg had moved onto more advanced technology, 'bigger ideas' as he had worded when he stopped modifying the car. Raven wordlessly followed the pondering leader, now herself submersed in her thoughts. A slight headache was beginning to form and she was not one to have patience with pain. She stifled back the urge to groan out loud at the strong waves of frustration and deep anger emitting from Robin as he continued to remain silent. Finally, he stopped at the badly parked bike and Raven heard him curse silently as he picked up the damaged helmet.

"Robin."

"Let's go." He placed the helmet on his head and sat himself onto the still warm bike. She waited for the realization to sink into him and neatly leaned against her right leg, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Robin, however, was silently going over the images he had seen, haunting memories he did NOT want to remember and the realization that _he_ was back. _'But WHY?!'_ he madly wondered. _'And why in God's sake NOW?!' _Raven growled in annoyance and closed her eyes. _'Robin!'_ "What?!" he snapped.

"Do not let this revenge you have towards this man ruin your leadership and strategy. Your real reasons are your own but as long as this this mission is in play, we will need your every sense on the target on alert. Remember that." For a second, Robin let his eyes widened under the shield of the helmet and his mask at Raven's tone, straight forwards as always but a soothing calmness underneath. Of understanding, he recognized. But he shrugged it away, acknowledged at least, and stood erect once more. He dare not meet those soul touching eyes of hers. He didn't need her to see him at the moment.

"Fine. Take the sky while I take the road. Keep your eyes on me and come down on my signal," he ordered. He knew this conversation was far from being over. But for now, he was going to take the upper hand again and ceased the talking before it got out of hand. Raven nodded and stepped back as he turned the bike on, turned it for to face the disguised exit once more and revved the engine.

"Right behind you," Raven called out. Robin nodded, without turning and sped out of the room, his black and yellow cape flying out behind his fleeting form. Raven breathed out and closed her eyes. She allowed her black aura to engulf her senses enough to provide flight and levitated from the ground. In inhuman speed, she caught up with the racing Robin, he again slipping through traffic, just as the rising sun rays hit them both. The duo shared a calming peace as the warm rays of light touched them both. "Raven." Raven grabbed her communicator and pressed its red button. "Robin?" "We're entering Gotham. Follow my lead," he reminded her and sped up. Nodding, knowing even though he couldn't see her, Raven turned her flight to the direction Robin had suddenly taken and left Jump City area, for now.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, Lady...no, we're sending a squat car as we speak...uh huh...yes ma'am...no ma'am...uh huh... ma'am, I repeat that we're takin' care of it...yes ma'am. Goodbye." The dark haired man groaned out loud, rousing another police officer near him, sleeping on a chair. "Damn citizens, can't take care of their own problems," he further complained. Just that morning, early morning too, the Commissioner had called him to check in early. He said that an undercover assignment was undergoing and two members of the Titans were taking part. That had sparked his curiosity enough to get out of bed and stumble into work. His head inched to the right enough to see into the opaque glass window of the Commissioner's door into his office. The Commissioner hadn't come out for hours and he bet his monthly salary that the Commissioner had been visited by that no good-lying-goofy-looking, in his opinion, -Bat. _'Yeah, probably talking him into more lies. Them superheroes... tsk, thinkin' they're superior than the average man...' _

* * *

Raven's eyes glared at the slowing down shape of Robin. _'We must be close,'_ she noted. He revved his bike once more and lifted his right fist from the bike's handle, signaling discreetly a sign to descend. She allowed herself to falter in her flying current and slowly started do come down. Robin swerved hard right and managed to park into the same alley he had a few hours ago, surprisingly they alley more darker than it had been earlier. It was littered in trash as far as the eye could see, not really surprising him the least. He was used to Gotham's downtown alleys. The Gods knew he spend enough time before risking his life around these areas. His jaw was set tight and could feel that real damage would come to his joint soon in he didn't stop. _'Robin?'_ he paused when Raven's soothing voice echoed in his mind. It still surprised him at times how strong and useful their bond had become but... sometimes he did need his space. Closing his eyes, he slowly let the barriers around his mind go up and blocked her from entering. Gulping down the anger he harbored, he set on his masked face, not literally speaking, and prepared to enter. Raven paused by the edge of the building, in her descend, having felt his mind's link to her own cut off. _'He needs his space,' _she agreed and swallowed down the urge to slap him up side the head and demand what he hell he hid._ 'It's his own business,'_ her words came back to haunt her. _'And it is,' _logic agreed.

"Is this it?" Robin heard her finally land behind him, silent to the untrained person. He looked up at the beaten up building, rain and constant attack from prisoners or gangs done damage to its exterior. Gotham was certainly a dump compared to Jump City. He nodded stiffly.

"Let's go." He dismounted the bike and pulled off the helmet. Raven's eyebrow ticked at the tension that was now between their link. _'We cannot work this way,'_ she sighed but suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Robin." Her leader paused and glance back at her. She allowed a smirk to grace her face, grabbing his curiosity and full attention. She stood before him.

"Me or you?" Raven asked, amusement evident in her voice. He paused, for a moment not getting the message but suddenly too smirked, feeling the tension leave him for a second before fully facing her.

"Lead the way." Raven smirked as she closed her eyes, rose her cloak, and engulfed them both in her black aura.

* * *

"Johnson!" The Commissioner barked. The dark haired man rose to his feet and sped to the Commissioner's office. The stereotype sounds of ringing phones echoed in the beat up police station.

"Yeah, Commissioner?" he asked, holding the door open but not fully stepping inside.

"Need for you to bring up the file I asked for earlier and bring it to me now. Afterwards, I ask for you to inform the others that my office is off limits for the rest of the day. No disrupting me unless a real emergency comes through. Got it?"

"Yeah, chief. But – AH! SWEET MOTHER JESUS!" Suddenly the room was engulfed in a dark aura that disappeared in a flash, just as it had come.

"What the-"

"Commissioner Gordon," a deep voice alerted from inside the room. The two police officers paused, not seeing the person whom the voice belonged to. Suddenly, where an unoccupied space of room was before, in the far corner, two darkly clad figures approached the barely illuminating desk light.

"Quite an entrance," the Commissioner murmured under his breath, nodding to the two heroes that slowly approached him, "Almost scared the pants off of Johnson." The shorter of the two glance back to the man gaping at the door, whom she figured was Johnson. "Johnson?"

"...yeah, chief?"

"Now's the time where I won't be disturbed. Never mind the files, I'll pick 'em up later. That'll be all." Johnson nodded shakily, still in shock from the sudden appearance of the couple into the room. He was lead out by the unnerving gaze of the masked hero Robin and the cold eyes of the mysterious mistress Raven of the Titans, making him whimper behind closed doors. Outside of the office, he met the gazes of the curious police officers in the hall, making him feel instantly embarrassed. He was 'higher ranked' after all. Clearing his throat, he stood tall.

"Ehem...chief says that he doesn't want to be disturbed all day. Eh, nothin' to see here. Outta my way," he cursed under his breath about arrogant superheroes as he weaved through the crowd.

* * *

"Swear you gave him a heart attack," the commissioner chuckled as he rose from the chair behind his desk.

"Hmm," murmured Raven, pulling back the cloak off her shoulders._ 'You'd think his office has at least air conditioner.'_ It was burning in the office and dark, despite the rising sun outside. Robin once again felt his masked eyes go, as if summoned by a spell, to Raven's silhouette, as she pulled back the cloak. Well, she wanted to wear that heavy thing to conceal herself better. _'Don't see why,'_ he noted, smirking inwardly. The Titans's attention was drawn once again to the man before them as he slammed closed a file cabinet closed. He slapped down several files on his desk and turned on the desk lamp. Robin allowed the cape off his shoulders and neared the desk.

"What else do you have for us, Gordon?" The elder man scratched his chin offhandedly and opened a file. He gave the second Titan a glance, earning a glare for his attention towards her (not by Raven. Guess who?) and met the leader's masked eyes.

"Managed to make the reservations," he pulled a pamphlet out of the file and placed it in front of him, in Raven's direction. She rose a brow in mild interest and once again stared at Gordon. "Everything's in order. A car is being provided to raise less suspicion. Our first thoughts were to transport via private plane," Gordon paused and smirked at Robin, "Know that you at least have one, if not necessarily at the Tower," Raven raised the other brow in question, "But we went with the car. New identifications and the blue prints of the building were made."

"Good," Robin picked up a file, braking his gaze from the Commissioner's gaze.

"I suggest you are careful, Robin and ...Raven," the man warned. That got both of the Titan's attention.

"Why?" Raven regarded the man warily.

"Men from the squat are going to be around. I ... am sure you're wanting to keep your secret identities safe." Robin and Raven made eye contact and nodded.

"Noted," she replied. Robin allowed the cape to once again case over his broad shoulders and stared at the commissioner.

"We'll keep in contact through a communicator," Robin placed a closed fist downward on the man's table and slowly backed it away, revealing a communicator, much like their own. Gordon grabbed it and rose again.

"Good luck."

"We don't need luck," suddenly, the room was once again encased in black aura, blinding the man for a second. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving the room as it was.

* * *

The black aura appeared on top of the building, splitting open to let Robin out. Raven let her aura return to her and landed on feet, same could not be said for Robin.

"Damn."

"What the hell's going on?" she asked, her patience gone. This had gone far enough. She understood that some secret of Robin's was going into the spotlight, but she did not want to go into a mission where she had to be fully exposed to enemy territory and not have any idea of what's going on. Robin growled under his breath and stood, dusting off the dirt on his black cape.

"None of your concern."

"The hell it's not. We are exposing ourselves to the public eye, practically giving our identity away and you say it's none of my concern!?" she began to walk to him. Robin stiffened and turned sharply to face her. Raven stopped, her glare not dimming at the least. "Who the hell are we after?"

"... Eric Kripke." Raven paused.

"Who's that?" The name sounded semi familiar... like a name appearing in a far away dream.

"...A man I met when I was young. Before I became Robin...before I saw my parent's die," Robin mumbled, staring down at the floor. Raven's glare disappeared and she too bowed her head slightly. She didn't need to apologize, Robin knew she regretted demanding an answer from her but at least she knew that much.

"...that's not all." It was more of a statement than question.

"No. The rest is for a later time." She accepted his ceasing. At least she knew that far. Raven rose a hand, parting open her cloak – _'I swear she does it in front of me on purpose!'_ - flexing her wrist and exposing the two IDs.

"And you were planning on telling me my 'new identity' as your..." paused and sighed through clenched teeth, "...as your fiancée, exactly when?!" Robin's eyes widened slightly. He had forgotten about that part, that and the sudden change of tone.

"Come on, Rae. You're making a big deal out of this!" She kept surprising him to this day.

"Don't you 'come on Rae' me, Boy Wonder! How the hell am I suppose to pull off the part of being your wife to be!?"

"..." she had him there. Well, the plan had sounded better in his head. Not that he minded playing pretend with Raven, he secretly admitted. Raven let her arm drop to her side, hiding herself once more._ 'Just what I needed. I swear some God up there has it against me. And in my current predicament no less,' _she groaned inwardly._'Treat this as just one other mission. Don't look more into it.' '...I...can't. We're talking about Robin here!' 'You have to. Or you'll jeopardize everything you've tried to conceal all this time.' _She swallowed and breathed out loud. "Raven –"

"Fine." Robin paused in mid word and let his raised hand, pointing finger extended, fall.

"Good... Glad you agreed."

"...But I am not kissing you." That statement caught Robin off hand and his posture slacked, in shock, for a second. Raven allowed a smirk in reply. That was for payback for making her pretend at this time.

"Didn't ask." _'Wouldn't mind,'_ he found himself thinking.

"Good." Raven pulled her cloak closer to herself, now feeling conscious under Robin's regarding gaze. _'Way to go, genius.'_ Suddenly, both of their communicators went off.

* * *

(minutes before)

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Cyborg looked up from his work in a flash when the alarm began to sound. His built in communicator at his wrist began to ring as well.

"Cy here. Who is it?" he asked as he ran to the nearest elevator.

" Cyborg, it is friend Starfire. Our sensors tell us that there is a grand robbery at the corner of Singer and Stabler."

"On my way," Cyborg entered the elevator and slapped on the emergency button on its walls. The doors sealed in a blink of an eye and the machine sped upwards, unlike the speed of an average elevator. It stopped and opened its doors, revealing the double doors leading to the conference room.

"Do computers say who it is?" he asked when he entered the room. Terra began to key at the computer while Beast Boy, with a hand on her shoulder, looked at the screen.

"Looks like a bunch of punks. Still, they're stealing a lot of doo-dads that cost some serious dough."

"A'ight! Titans go!"

* * *

Both got out their communicators.  
"Grand robbery," Raven read off the screen.

"Lets go. Not too far from the edges of Gotham." Robin sprinted towards the building's edge and dove off.

"Show off..." Raven mumbled. He had began the whole 'entrance' deal a while ago when they had been on a stake out together. _'Guess it rubbed off from the Bats,'_ she figured. Soon, she heard the revving of his motorcycle and levitated into the air, following once again his lead.

* * *

"End of the line, punks!" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his canon at the eight men in the trashed room. All simultaneously turned to face the team.

"Hey Ned! They're here!" a red haired one yelled. The guy so called Ned stepped forward and smirked.

"Whole team's not here! What a bummer!"

"Who the heck are you!?" yelled Beast Boy.

" Didn't ya hear? I'm Ned," the guy's shoulder's slumped slightly. Man, how was he supposed to begin to be a memorable villain if the good guys didn't even remember his name?

"Gotta say, you're personage isn't the best one we've heard." The group of guys turned to face the doorway, their way out, and in its path, stood Robin and Raven.

"Now the whole group's here," Raven taunted, keeping her voice even.

"Just like you wished for," Starfire added. A few of the guys began to look frantically around, looking for a means to escape.

"Stand your ground you fools!" Ned yelled and pulled out a ray gun.

"Oh, no ya don't !" Cyborg yelled, letting his canon charge for firing. Suddenly, a guy still wearing a worn ski mask suddenly threw a round object in the air. A large light blinded the team as smoke began to engulf the room.

"Rrraargh!" Robin ran forward, adrenaline rushing through his limbs and fingered the compartment that held his Bo staff. Pulling it out, he began to punch the shadowed bodies amiss the smoke. Somewhere, Cyborg's canon set off and hit the ceiling. Soon, Starfire began to throw energy bolts around, one barely missing the part mechanical man. Suddenly, a kick came to Robin's head, throwing him off balance.

"UHH!"

"Gotta watch your back, Robin!" Ned yelled, inwardly happy to have brought a hero down.

"Same goes for you!" Suddenly, he was engulfed in black aura and lifted from Robin's fallen figure.

"Thanks," Robin mumbled, holding the side of his head.

"Sure." Robin rose again and attacked another. Beast Boy zoomed through and took down a guy who was about to pull out a gun. Using his temporary claws, he broke the gun and threw it away, pouncing on another near figure. Terra struggled in the man's grasp. There was no material she could use in the room! She suddenly smirked when the smoke dissolved from one corner and allowed her to gaze out the window.

"Argh!" she yelled, raising her glowing arms above her. Large pieces of rock began to strike through the glass and punch the guy holding her. Through the broken window, the smoke began to ease out of the room, allowing visualization to come again. Starfire threw a hard kick at the guy's side and he flew, sticking the wall besides her. Silence was in the room, aside from their breathless breathing.

"Nice work, team," Robin congratulated, putting away his Bo staff. Raven and Starfire landed once again on the ground and nodded. Beast Boy transformed once again into his visible human like form and high-fived Terra.

* * *

Soon, the team arrived at the Tower. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra and Raven via the new and modified T-tank and Robin in the motorcycle. The garage door once more opened, letting them in. Cyborg parked the car, Robin not far behind.

"Everything go alright at Gordon's?" Cyborg asked. Robin took off his damaged helmet and nodded, setting this time properly on the bike's handle.

"Yeah. Raven and I need to leave tonight. She'll teleport us to the warehouse where our ride is stationed and we'll leave from there."

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy elbowed Raven's exposed arm. Raven growled in annoyance and glared at him from underneath her hood.

"What?!"

"You gonna share a room with Playboy over there?" he whispered, rasing his eyebrows twice. Raven froze for a second but recuperated and slapped him upside the back of his head. "Ow!" he yelled out loud. Cyborg glance back and rose a brow. Raven fumed past him and walked ahead. Robin and the others had reached the elevator.

"Man, whacha do?"

"Nothing." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Ya musta done somethin' to upset Raven."

"Well," Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs, trying his hardest to keep an innocent facade, " I sort of, well, kind of... ya see-"

"Out with it!"

"IsortofteasedRaventhatshehadtostayinthesameroomasRobin!" he said in a rush.

"Ah...I see. Uh, what now?" Beast Boy groaned and slapped his hand to his face. "I sort of...taunted to Raven that she may have to share a room with Robin." Cyborg's eyes widened.

"... Why would ya do that?"

"...'Cause...I don't know. Man, I was just messing around." The garage was now deserted, aside from the changeling and half man half robot. Beast Boy took this opportunity and raised his face to meet Cybor's rolling eyes. "Hey Cy?"

"What, man?"

" Why don't you think Robin assigned either Terra or Starfire instead of Raven?" Cyborg scratched his chin in small thought.

"Huh. Not really sure." Both started making their way to the elevator. "Well, I'm sure Robin didn't want to take Terra." Cyborg smirked, "He knew you two were too attached." The hair at the back of Beast Boy's neck rose, jealousy chipping at his happy persona.

"Got that right," he mumbled under his breath. He knew things were still shaky between their leader and the newly recruited Titan. Robin still didn't let go of the microscopic grudge he still held against Terra joining Slade, no matter that years had already passed. He knew Robin gave others second chances, he was just that type of guy, but he seemed just to stick to talking and fighting small bad guys along side Terra only. Nothing beyond that point.

"And, well, Star," Cyborg continued, pressing the elevator button, "Well, she's learned a lot over the years here at the Tower but I guess she's still new. There's bound to be stake-outs concerned, questioning and double crossing at things like these. Star's too naive yet to pick up on that."

"True."

"Not saying that she's dumb or anything but, yeah. I guess that Raven's the wisest choice he could of gone with."

"What about one of us?" Both stepped into the elevator. Cyborg's face blanked.

"Want people thinkin' we're, ya know?" he cleared his throat. Beast Boy backed into the elevator's wall, in disgust.

"NA-UH! NO WAY DUDE!" he yelled, cut off by the elevator closing. Cyborg nodded, shuddering at the thought. "Nothing against dudes like that but I don't swing that way!" He suddenly paused. "Hey, why would people think we're...ya know?"

"Think of it, BB. Two guys, alone in a hotel. Having to go everywhere together. Come on, people are bound to think like that." The elevator's doors opened and the two Titans stepped out. Somewhere, Starfire and Terra's laughter rang out.

"Yeah, Robin was right picking Raven." He suddenly deflated and sighed.

"What's wrong now?"

"Dude, with Raven gone, who am I going to test my funny on?" Cyborg gave a awkward chuckle and began to walk away. "Hey! What's that laugh suppose to mean? Huh? Hey Cy? Come back here!"

* * *

Eric closed the door behind him and turned to the pitch black room. He knew someone was in here. Else, he wouldn't have sneaked into the back of the casino.

"Quit your act, already!" he yelled. The lights suddenly turned on and he was blinded for a second.

"You leave your mark?" a man asked. Eric glanced at his 'villain' suit he had made himself hanging on a rod in one corner, its black cape touching the floor.

"Yeah, they're bound to be here sooner or later."

"Excellent. Now, leave. Your part of the bargain is almost completed. Till then, you shall not have what exactly you seeked." Eric seethed and bit back the urge to walk up to the guy.

"Fine!" he snapped and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, indeed." He lit his cigar and eagerly began to smoke it.

(just to clarify... there's two bad guys. Eric whats-his-name and the dude he just talked to. K?)

**

* * *

Hey guys! I am really sorry that I did not update for... months! I really am sorry. But, like I mentioned before, I type as I go. None of this was written down on a sheet of paper. I really apologize. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really do help! I was ecstatic that people wanted a third chapter.**

**This chapter was the hardest to write, actually. The first two were sort of a given, hence the quick update of chapter two after chapter one. I knew what I wanted to do in the first two but now, I had to follow up and move to a different scene on chapter three. Sort of difficult. Oh, well. I hope you guys find this chapter satisfactory. I really hope you guys like it. **

**Writer's block was hell! I read the reviews and felt awful for not updating soon enough. I kept rewriting and rewriting sentences on the laptop but nothing seemed to satisfy me. Time grew into months till finally today I got something. **

**I think the hard part of following up to this story is semi over. Chapter four should be easier to write now. **

**Oh! and I realized watching over Teen Titans episodes on YouTube and last night watching a batman beyond movie did help inspire some imagination. Go figure. **

**Well, review if you would please. I really hope you guys haven't given up on my starting story and won't ask for chapter four. That would really dampen my mood. **

**IMPORTANT: The name "Eric Kripke" is a real person's name I saw at the back of one of my DVDs. I am not referring to the person in no shape or form. I'm just... really bad at making up names and identities, stuff like that so I borrowed it. Though, you have to say, that guy's last name is so cool! Mine's boring. (sigh) **

**REVIEW! ...please?**


	4. Let The Missioncomence!

**Summary: **

**The Titans have gone undercover, accepting send two members to the sinful, never resting life of Trinity Conqueror, a city far from Jump City, residential home of the Titans. Richard Grayson, dubbed mainly as Boy Wonder, has accepted to be part of the investigation, this new villain claiming himself invincible to the efforts of the now older heroes, only proves to promote the dying obsession Richard had over his ex arch nemesis... Slade. But, for this mission to succeed, a partner must be assigned as well, preferably a team member, a Titan. And joining him will be...Raven? And they have to ...what?! Go undercover as a... COUPLE?!**

**Robin/Raven Adventure/Drama/AU (Alternate Universe... well slightly) with slight OOCness**

**Rated: M (for slight mature content in following chapters and intentions of plot, language and explicit scenes) If you are not comfortable with this type of work, please simply return to the previous search for a Fanfic to read and enjoy other great author's work. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TEEN TITANS, not the animated series nor the DC comics, or any other places where they originally came from. Lyrics of songs may appear in the following chapters but note, original owners and author will be mentioned with the author's (mine) note at the beginning, or end, of each chapter. **

**OMG! I apologize at the reader's feet. (bows) I didn't update for...TWO MONTHS! Holy rusted metal, Batman:D Again, sorry. Hopefully, you like this one. Wow, over a 3000 view for this fic! Thanks you guys! (hugs) **

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing for the last chapter: Nikki-4, A Raven's last song, Ninjagirl4ever, Mama, dellacouer, x.Babe.x, chinxy, superheroxnerd, serasvictoria666, fanficprincess101, Guardian of Azarath, and Akemi1582. **

**

* * *

Previous Chapter: **

Eric closed the door behind him and turned to the pitch black room. He knew someone was in here. Else, he wouldn't have sneaked into the back of the casino.

"Quit your act, already!" he yelled. The lights suddenly turned on and he was blinded for a second.

"You leave your mark?" a man asked. Eric glanced at his 'villain' suit he had made himself hanging on a rod in one corner, its black cape touching the floor.

"Yeah, they're bound to be here sooner or later."

"Excellent. Now, leave. Your part of the bargain is almost completed. Till then, you shall not have what exactly you seeked." Eric seethed and bit back the urge to walk up to the guy.

"Fine!" he snapped and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, indeed." He lit his cigar and eagerly began to smoke it.

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **

Raven sighed in the recesses of her dark, cool room. Stripping off the heavy dark cloak, she shuffled to her bedside and let herself fall with an unceremonious thump onto the mattress.

"-sigh- How in the seven hells did I manage to get into to this?" Turning her head slightly to face the partially open curtains, she watched as the sky began its descent towards night. Suddenly, a shudder vibrated through her. Closing her eyes, she allowed her senses to search out for the nearing presence. Her eyes snapped open.

"...Raven? May I come in? It's me...Terra."

"...What is your business, Terra?" she snapped, sitting up and fingering the small folder lying besides her. Silence was her response but she knew Terra hadn't left.

"...I prefer to talk inside. Can I?" Raven stood up and glanced back at the dark decor that made up her room.

_'It's not like she hasn't been in here before,'_ she growled lowly in her throat and scooped up her cloak off the floor.

"Ra-"

"What?!" she snapped when the door suddenly slid open. Terra took a step back at the abrupt movement and cleared her throat.

"Um, hi."

"...Terra, I greeted you a 'good day' already. If you don't have any other business..."

"No! Wait!" Raven paused in closing the door and leaned further against its frame. "Look, Rae... I know this mission is going to be tough for you." Raven stood stiff and glared at her blond comrade.

"Terra," she warned.

"Raven, please. ... I know what you're going through right now." Raven gave an unladylike snort, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Okay, maybe not _really_ know what you're going through but," Terra sighed and stared into Raven's amethyst eyes, "Rae, I'm here to tell you that you should embrace this new feeling." Raven slid slightly down the frame, taken off guard.

"What feeling? You are not making sense, Terra." Thank the Gods for years of practice of making her voice emotionless.

"Come on, Rae," Terra gave the hall a glance and lowered her voice, "You confided to me, remember?" Raven suddenly grabbed Terra's arm and pulled the girl into her room, without thinking twice, sliding the door closed.

"I already assured you that _that_ had been a moment of weakness. A mere phase!" she let her racing heart calm down before fully facing Terra. Said girl was glancing around the room, fingering a trinket here or there. Terra glanced back and shrugged.

"You keep telling yourself that and you might believe it one day." Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and felt the edges of her black aura wanting to reach out and choke those words from Terra's throat.

_'No, refrain from killing her...' _she began to chant in her mind. She had left the habit of taking refuge in her mantra a while ago, finding to have better self control now. She did meditate now and then but it was not as necessary as before. She closed her eyes, sighed, and undid her cloak once more. _'Might as well get this over with,'_ she reluctant. She could force Terra out of the room, no problem there, but she... well, this may be the last chance her worse fear might be comforted by someone else that it does not really exist. Terra smiled and grabbed the single chair in her room, knocking down some books in the process.

"Oops."

"Never mind that now," she bit back the urge to clean up the mess in that instant but dug her nails into the palm of her hand instead. She slowly made her way to her vast bed, meeting Terra and the chair halfway. Terra offered a small smile and brushed back a strand of gold hair. "Speak."

"Boy, you don't make this easy, do you?" Terra began. Raven glared in annoyance and placed a large pillow on her bare lap. "Okay. Rae, you remember when you did confided to me, right?" Raven sighed softly and looked away, hidden underneath her purple bangs.

"I might of made something of that notion," she offered.

"Good. Well, I've sort of ... well, 'connected the dots' since then." Raven glanced back and rose an eyebrow.

"What dots?"

"Yeah. I mean, you hang together all the time. You spend your Sunday mornings reading on the same couch. Meditating when you want, on top of the Tower. Go out for cups of coffee. Are so alike its scary. I mean -"

"That does not mean anything," Raven warned. She really didn't like where this was going.

"Raven... face it. You'll be spending an entire week, maybe a little more ALONE with _him," _Terra emphasized with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Raven's face reddened, making her look down onto her mattress.

"You speak of it so freely," she mumbled. Terra looked onto her friend in sympathy and bit back the urge to go and hug her. Raven could be so small and fragile at times. "Terra," Raven found herself speaking once more, "I ... I live in the real world, well, as far as this real world goes, and I know deep down that this infatuation I have of him will come to pass." She gave a slight nod to show she was sure of her decision.

"But Raven. This 'infatuation' as you call it, it's been going on for months," Terra pointed out, "Maybe even years!" Raven closed her eyes, making her brows crease in frustration.

"I am aware of that," she opened her eyes and glared at the girl before her, "But I have decided to treat this as any other mission. There's no real reason for me to treat it otherwise."

"Yeah, right. Except this time, it'll be only him and you," Terra stood and began to walk idly around the room, "Alone, for a _whole_ week. Hell, maybe in the same room." Raven's head snapped up and glared dangerously at Terra.

"Leave it be, Terra." Terra sighed and let her shoulders sag.

"Fine. BUT, it'll come back to haunt you, I promise." Terra held up her hand over her heart and the other facing Raven, promising the coming karma. Raven stood up abruptly and stopped sharply in front of Terra.

"There's the door."

"Fine. Sheesh, you can be scary when you want to." Terra joked, winking and left the room. Raven sighed in fatigue and took a seat on the chair, bringing her knees to her chin. She stopped herself and placed them down again.

_'What am I? A teen once again?'_ she stomped over to her bathroom door and snapped on the light, _'I won't trouble myself over this ... thing anymore. Go to Trinity Conqueror, bag the bad guy, stop any corruption he may have going on and then come home. Nothing else.'_ She fisted the towel and gave the room a last glance. _'Best be getting ready anyway.' _

* * *

Beast Boy fingered the rim of his hot chocolate cup and yawned out loud. Man, was he exhausted. And where the heck was Terra? Suddenly, the conference room's doors slid open and in came a beaming Terra. 

"Hey babe!" Terra stopped and smiled at the changeling, walking over to him instead.

"Hey BB!"

"Where were ya?" He placed a slightly built arm around Terra's small waist.

"Oh, having a chat with Raven." Beast Boy rose a thick brow.

"Everything go okay?" he asked. He knew of the small anger sparks that still existed between his previous crush and current love of his young life. But things must have been getting better if Raven and Terra had managed a conversation for more than a few minutes.

"Super. I'm glad Raven and I talked." she sat besides him and stole his cup.

"Hey!"

* * *

Punch! Kick! Knee! Right! Left fist! Right! Left! Round house kick! Right hand punch! 

Robin panted, leaning his arms against his knees.

_'Fuckin' bastard,'_ he damned. He sniffed, wiped some of the sweat off his face with the back of his hand and stretched his aching arms. Nothing like a good work out to calm him down. And nothing was better than beating up the training dummy. He felt the mask slightly slip off the bridge of his nose and growled in annoyance. He ripped off the thin material and began wiping his face with the towel. Satisfied with wiping the sweat off, he looked up, catching his reflection in the shiny surface of the near by weights.

_'Huh, talk about pale,'_ he fingered the area normally covered by the mask and traced its barely noticeable tan outline. The face of another took its place and he felt his face warm up.

_'Pull it together, Robin, '_ he coached himself,_ 'Leaders don't show weakness.'_

"Hey Robin? You in there, man?" Robin snatched up the mask and placed it on, blinking it into place. Soon, Cyborg's face appeared around the glass double doors of the gym, the ever present smile on his face.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin called out, placing the towel around his neck. Cyborg walked in, his heavy boots clunking on the wooden floor. Robin noticed the usual smile fade away and a nervous-like seriousness take its place. Robin straightened his shoulders and began to walk to the table in a far corner. He could feel Cyborg's eyes on him.

"Robin. I wanna talk to you about somethin'."

"Shoot."

"...Its about...Rae," Robin stopped and glanced back over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Raven? Is she okay?" he turned fully to face Cyborg, half of the gym between them.

_'Did something happen? She was fine earlier,'_ he wondered, _'No, I would have felt something.' _As a sort of assurance, a tingling shiver ran down his spine, followed by a warm pulsation at the base of the back of his neck, as if to say that strong bond still stood intact.

"Na, she's fine. Well, as far as I know." Robin's brows creased.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... let me put it to ya this way." Cyborg walked to Robin's side. He placed a hand on his leader's shoulders and held his gaze. "I know somethin'. I can't tell ya what it is. You sort of have to figure it out on ya own ...uhm..." Cyborg sighed and again looked into Robin's mask, " Look man, promise me somethin'?"

"...Cyborg, what's going on?" Robin replied instead, a bit uneasy inside, though his voice emotionless as he had trained it. Another shiver simmered in his spine.

"I can't tell ya. I promised," Robin's curious facade dropped, turning in a scowl. Figures the team would keep secrets from him, "...Just..take care of Rae for me, 'k?" Robin nodded slowly, the scowl never leaving. He placed a hand on Cyborg's and took the half mechanical limb off of him.

"I've always looked out for Raven, since the beginning. Even went to hell and back for her, remember?" Both men shared a shutter at the horrid scenes of Raven's sixteenth birthday. "Don't need to remind me of that, Cyborg. ...For what it matters, she's tough. That shouldn't be forgotten. Tougher than all of us at times."

"Right. Just 'cause she's tough don't mean she don't need savin' some time."

"... " Robin, pausing for a second, shook his head and turned to the table, grabbed a water bottle, and took a swing. He stopped in mid drink, bottle still at his lips, to ponder.

_'This is peculiar. What's wrong with Raven? Why the hell isn't Cyborg making any sense?' _A spark in him began to emerge. _'The hell with this!' _The spark in him ignited.

"What the hell, _Cyborg_? Why does Raven need saving?" he demanded, spinning to face the slightly older man behind him.

"Not now, at least." Cyborg mumbled, scowling. Something in Robin snapped.

"Quit the shit, alright?" Cyborg scowl deepened and crossed his arms, "Why do I need to look out for Raven?" He definitely didn't like to be left out in the dark. And if Raven was concerned in this...

"Look, Robin. ...There's just somethings between a big brother and a little sister that they don't share with others, even the best friends."

"And as a best friend," Robin turned his back on Cyborg, "You would tell other friends in case the friend in question needed help." It hurt his ego that the same people that he shared a home with for the past six years held secrets from him.

_'Like you don't...'_

"She doesn't need help!" Cyborg tossed his hands in the air. Robin paused.

"... Cyborg, you're _not_ making sense." Robin reasoned, tensely, still not facing him.

"Just look, Boy Wonder," Robin flinched at the nickname, "I better not hear her complaining about you and your damn vampering (1) habits-"

"What vampering habits!?"

_'What the fuck?'_ Robin wondered, feeling his face warm up, both in frustration and the insinuation.

"Damn straight, vampering habits. Don'tcha think we didn't heard Barbara complain about ya all the while you two stalked the flight pattern of the Saber?" The Saber had been a drug smuggler Batman had had a tip off of. He had sent Robin and Batgirl in an undercover mission, much like this the manner of this one, except Barbara had been a 'wife' he had married during a drunk stage in a small chapel a bit out of Gotham city zone. The Saber had been caught in the act and had been sent to Gotham jail afterwards.

_'Damn, its nothing like this one. None of them are,'_ Robin sighed. Okay, he admitted that he liked to use his 'charm' to sometimes get what he wanted –

_'Yeah, right. Only sometimes,'_ his conscience argued.

_'Okay, yeah. I sometimes abuse it but – ' _

"Robin!"

"What?" he snapped. Cyborg slightly shook his head.

"Swear you learned even _that_ from B – "

"Drop it," warned Robin. They had gotten off track. Cyborg cleared his throat, neither glare wavering.

"Did ya get me?"

"Loud and clear," he glared back.

"Good. Now, I'm holding onto your word. Come back with Raven hurt in anyway, and I swear," Cyborg rose a shaking fist, bigger than Robin's head , "Even though ya my best friend, I WILL beat the shit out of you."

"Didn't know you had to doubt my word," Robin turned, breaking the stare-off, still holding the water bottle.

"I don't. Just checkin' with you. " Cyborg paused and stared at Robin. Man, could they get on each other's nerves. Cyborg's shoulder's slightly sagged. He had gone in to merely warn the stony boy that was their leader and had now got him angered.

_'Don't want to leave off in a bad side,' _the older man pointed out to himself mentally and stared at the back of Robin. Robin felt the gaze and looked up into the reflection of a double sided glass, the room inside used for training instruction and testing.

"What's the matter now?"

"The edge of your mask is pilling off." Robin's bare hand snapped to his face and fingered the mask. How could he not have felt that one?

"Thanks." he felt the tension he felt earlier lessen between them. Cyborg smirked and waved, turning to leave. Robin watched him make his way to the doors to suddenly stop. "Cyborg?"

"One last thing," Cyborg moved forward, making the double doors slide open. He looked back over his shoulder. Robin nodded. "When y'all share a room together, be a gentleman and take the couch." He left.

THUMP went the water bottle.

* * *

Starfire smiled and ran a tanned finger down vertically at the package. It was beautiful. Her smile broadened as she lifted into the air, took it out of the closet and stood with it before the mirror. 

_'Friend Raven is sure to need this for the mission with Friend Robin.'_ Nodding to her reflection, she zoomed through the air, paused for the door to slide open, and made her way to Raven's room.

Raven groaned in content as she stepped out of the steaming shower. Quickly glancing at the sky through the tall windows, she noticed it almost night.

_'Damn, I need to hurry up.' _Using her black aura, she pulled the black duffel bag and suitcase from underneath her bed and levitated them onto the mattress. Shivering at the cool air in her room, she walked to her closet and pushed back the numerous pairs of uniforms that hung on the hangers to reveal the rarely used civilian clothes she had. Glancing nonchalantly at the small selection, she picked out several pairs of clothing she thought appropriate and took them under her arm. Another sensation ran up her spine. _'Who's it now?'_ she wondered.

"Friend Raven?" Raven glanced at the door.

_'Starfire,' _she named and tied the towel tighter to her body.

"What is it, Starfire?" she called out, walking to her bed.

"I have a gift I want to leave to you before you depart with Friend Robin," Raven's steps slightly faltered at the mention of her leader.

"A gift?" What was it this time? A bowl of Starfire's rare cooking? A poisonous plant she had mistaken for a beautiful flower?

"May I come in to deliver this present personally?"

"-Sigh- Why not?" Immediately, the doors slid open and in came Starfire, holding a body length like black plastic bag similar to a the material of a trash bag. Raven's curiosity got the better of her and turned to face the girl. "What is that?"

"Friend Raven! Presents are not supposed to be revealed by the person giving them!" Starfire floated to the bedside and placed it carefully on the sheets. Raven rose a brow in curiosity. A slight crunch like sound emitted from the speaker above Raven's bed board, quickly clearing to the sound of the Titan's leader's voice. They really needed to get a better PA system throughout the building.

"Titans, meet at the ground level of the building at five till nine. All will attend to discuss last minutes details. Robin out." The crunch and a muffled beep ended the command, leaving Raven's room in its eerie silence once again.

"I acknowledge that you have much to prepare for, friend Raven so I shall leave you in peace," Starfire gave her present a last pet and floated out of the room, letting a giggle slip out. Raven sighed and began to change. The sun was gone and in its place stood the magnificent moon. Raven gave it a furlong look before stuffing a piece of clothing in her bag.

* * *

Cyborg met Beast Boy in the hall, peeking at something in his gloved hands. He was headed to the sub-level of the building, when the changeling's curious hunched form over a box caught his eyes. It seemed at first like a defenseless box and the half mechanical man almost left alone, for it not have been Beast Boy's mischievous chuckle under his breath to have brought him back. 

"Beast Boy," Cyborg drew out the name, in a warning. The changeling froze and sharply turned around, facing his teammate.

"What's up, Cy?"

"Whatcha got there?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothin' your green ass, I know you're planning somethin'."

"What makes you say that?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously, giving himself away.

"Why are ya hidin' that box behind ya?"

"Who's hiding?" Beast Boy pulled the box into his gloved fist and took it out view.

"You are."

"Phfftt," Beast Boy shrugged, "It's just a little present for Bird Boy before he leaves." Now Cyborg's curiousity was at its peak.

"Whacha gonna give 'im?"

"Something he'll need," he assured.

_'And Raven will get a kick out of it, too.' _

"Aw, damn. It's one of you lame pranks, ain' it?"

"No it is- lame pranks?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get anything out of Beast Boy. The boy did seem to know how to vier a conversation into the lamest topics. Cyborg's hand rose to make his point when suddenly, his built in watch began to beep.

"...We should head downstairs. Robin and Raven are about to leave." Beast Boy smirk sprang into a smile and he made his way around the mechanical man, springing into a run when the way was cleared.

* * *

Terra and Starfire walked through the elevator doors leading to the ground level floor of the tower. Robin was already there, a small duffel bag at his feet, his gaze concentrated on his communicator Cyborg had upgraded recently. His hands were fisted grabbing onto the device, nearly breaking the screen. He could finally accomplish what he had promised to do a long time ago. He could finally get his peace. Starfire paused as she caught sight of their leader, making Terra look up in mid conversation. Both pair widened as they landed on Robin's still lowered face. As of the moment, he wasn't wearing his mask. Thick eyebrows were barely visible over the high rim of the pitch black glasses, the protective lenses extending slightly over the sides to guard his eyes further from view. The elevator ding-ed behind them, but neither looked back. 

"Sup!" Beast Boy entered, catching up with the two women. He saw their attention occupied and followed their vision line. "Dude!" Robin looked up, snapping the women from their trance.

"What?"

"..You're mask!" Robin straightened.

"Won't need it right now." He too hadn't worn the mask in previous undercover mission but never this much exposed as he was now. He usually wore, besides the dark glasses, a low hat of some sort or actual face make up, covering his real features from revealing his identity.

"...dude!"

"Beast Boy!" came the yell through the closed elevator doors. The twin doors opened to show Cyborg carrying a metallic box the size of a laptop, scowling at the changeling. Beast Boy eep'ed and hid behind Terra's shoulder.

"You got it?" Robin interrupted. Cyborg gave Beast Boy a last glance before meeting his leader's gaze. His eyes widened slightly at finding the mask gone, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah. I got ya'll ear pieces and other stuff, though I know police may hand you guys some equipment as well." He allowed Robin's glove free hand grasp the metallic box. Robin pried open the lid and examined its contents. He nodded in approval.

"I'm sure their equipment isn't as advanced as yours," Robin commented, his lips twitching to a small smirk. He too, didn't want to leave off in a bad angle with Cyborg. Cyborg nodded, smiling. The elevator once gain opened and in came Raven.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy's head peeked from behind Terra. All eyes shifted towards the approaching Raven.

"What?" she questioned, setting her bag down. Her eyes met Robin's, the pulsating sensation in their spine returning in an instant, making them look away.

_'No mask...' _the thought filtered in her mind.

"Nice look!" commented Terra, an approving nod coming from Starfire.

"Whatcha do, Rae?"

"A simple incantation was set to cloak my appearance," she shrugged, speaking of it as if it was an everyday normal event. Her skin pigment wasn't its ashen pale gray it usually were, but a faint, porcelain, making her still amethyst eyes stand out further. The dark blood red jewel usually embedded on her forehead was gone as well, and her tresses of deep purple gone, blended to a dark, pitch black. Robin studied her distracted face. Her features, her small nose, full lips, large, amethyst eyes remained the same, settling down his uneasiness of her change of appearance. "I supposed my true appearance might make me more noticeable in town," she spoke out loud, as if reading his questioning gaze.

"Raven!" Starfire floated towards Raven as Cyborg turned his back on her. "Did you bring the gift I have given you?" she questioned in a hushed voice. Raven's brows furrowed, nodding slightly. She hadn't opened it yet. The incantation had taken most of her time, so she had stuffed the present in her bag.

"Alright, so what needs to be said," Robin began after clearing his throat. He clicked his communicator onto the back of his belt, hidden underneath his thigh length black leather jacket. Raven arrived at his side, the group huddling practically shoulder to shoulder in a circle. "This mission may take a week, if not further to accomplish. The target has serious connections in town so he'll be hard to actually pin down. Finding him will easy."

"We'll take turns surveillance the city at night, as usual," Robin nodded at Cyborg, "Star has the first turn."

"Let the police handle smaller crime," Robin continued, his leader like tone echoing in the garage, "The whole team won't be here. Alert Raven and I if a large threat makes its way to the city. We'll see if we can make it. And I don't want any casualties." The remaining Titans were more than capable of handling burglars and other crimes but if one of their usual large villains came to terrorize while either of the Titans was away, the whole team was needed.

"Got it," Beast Boy gave a thumbs up.

"The police will be monitoring our moves in town and hotel's premises, so our 'costumes' will be on most of the time. Cy, look out for communication signals coming in and out of that building as soon as we send in the coordinates, the police included." Cyborg nodded.

"How are you planning on getting to the warehouse?" Terra questioned.

"I shall teleport us," Raven spoke up, remembered Robin's previous plan.

"Only make contact when an alert signal from our communicators is sent out or a call from a secure line. I don't want any snooping around from the police or anyone else to figure out who is in on the investigation." The pulsation was beginning to get to Robin. Raven's near presence made their bond go hay wire at times. "Be careful."

"Do not worry for us, Robin. We are more worried about you and friend Raven."

"Thanks Star," Robin smirked took a step back, breaking the circle. The rest followed , Raven stepping to his left side, parallel to them the rest of the Titans.

"Rob. Don't hesitate to call for help. Needless of messing up the whole mission," Cyborg added, growing serious for a minute. Robin tensed but nodded none the less.

"Hey Rob!" Robin looked at Beast Boy. The changeling suddenly tossed Robin a hand sized black small box. Robin rose a brow in question, making Beast Boy wink. Raven rose a hand, clad in a black turtle neck blouse and black sweater, and allowed her black aura to move their bags to land near their feet. The warehouse was around the corner of the police station. Raven had visited the station, so teleporting would not have complications.

"We'll be in contact as soon as we arrive," Robin assured, placing the box in his jacket pocket. The Titans nodded. Side-glancing at Raven, who met his gaze, he gave a small nod. Raven's aura wrapped around them, encasing them in black and allowed it to take its 'raven' form, shifting through the Tower walls and into the sky.

* * *

Johnson saw that the commissioner was heading out, along with a few men who were going onto the 'secret mission'. He nudged the commissioner's door with his hip, making the door creak slightly open. Peering down the hall, he noticed the coast clear and slipped into the office. The desk light had been turned off, cloaking the room in pitch black, excluding the open window. The moon wasn't enough to light the room. Stumbling towards the desk, he bit back the coward-sense nagging at the back of his head and felt for the lamp. The dull light turned on, illuminating the desk's top contents. Two folders laid half open, some of the paper edges sticking out of the manila holders. His fingers itched to peer at the papers, for he had overheard the chief mumbling about them holding the Titans' secret identities. His hand reached out. Suddenly, a swoosh-like sound increased rapidly towards him, barely giving him time to dive for cover at the approaching missile. His body hit the ground toughly, knocking his breath out of him. A sharp thud made impact with the desk. 

"What the hell?!" he whispered harshly. Peaking his head over his shoulder, he looked towards the window, the shutters moving in the slight breeze. He saw no one. Gulping, he dared himself to grasp the edges of the desk and prop himself up on his knees. His eyes widened comically as they landed on the desk, making him snap his gaze back at the window. The folders were now gone, and in their place, sliced partially into the desk's surface, was a sleek, shining, razor sharp black Bat-rang.

**

* * *

Yeah, the Bats is looking out for Robin after all. Hmm, wonder why _he _didn't get involved in the mission? **

**Yeah, there isn't much mentioning and angst about or towards that Eric guy in this chapter. I mostly wanted to give you guys what was Raven's predicament and how she's feeling towards Robin. Might as well warn you guys, I'm a romance writer, more than anything else. So if all of a sudden, there's extreme fluff occuring, my apologies. **

**(1) don't confuse the word 'vampering' with 'vampiring', 'k? I looked it up and its sort of another word for teasing, flirting if you will. :D**

**Again soooooo sorry I didn't update for months! I was at a blank for this fic! And that I didn't have Internet for a while so that didn't help either. Hopefully, if you guys ask for it, next chapter will be up sooner. Hope this one isn't really confusing. Sometimes, I write nonsense. **

**So, you guys want Chapter Five or not? Just say so in your reviews. Oh, and don't worry, Raven isn't going to let Robin off the hook that easily. And what _was_ Beast Boy's mystery black box all about? Let the 'couple' pretending ...BEGIN! **

**Till next chapter! **

**- inuyasharbd15fan09**


	5. IntoTheCaveOfTheWolf

**Reviews for Chapter 4 (as of September 3, '07): **

**superheroxnerd, Akemi1582, Mama, Queen-of-the-Saps, Guardian of Azarath, serasvictoria666, MUSKRAT04, Half-elf, Twilight Dancer123, x.Babe.x, Squall Leonhart 501, Ravensfan, TitanlinZ, benlover, michele, CraneLee, Dancing through the Storm, JammyDodger217, Untainted, ScarletMoon92**** , and Roth-Grayson kydd**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support! I know this chapter is _WAY_ over due so by deepest apologies and no, I won't make up any excuse as to why I didn't update sooner. I hope you guys don't hate me that much. Again, thanks for all the support!!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: **

Johnson saw that the commissioner was heading out, along with a few men who were going onto the 'secret mission'. He nudged the commissioner's door with his hip, making the door creak slightly open. Peering down the hall, he noticed the coast clear and slipped into the office. The desk light had been turned off, cloaking the room in pitch black, excluding the open window. The moon wasn't enough to light the room. Stumbling towards the desk, he bit back the coward-sense nagging at the back of his head and felt for the lamp. The dull light turned on, illuminating the desk's top contents. Two folders laid half open, some of the paper edges sticking out of the manila holders. His fingers itched to peer at the papers, for he had overheard the chief mumbling about them holding the Titans' secret identities. His hand reached out. Suddenly, a swoosh-like sound increased rapidly towards him, barely giving him time to dive for cover at the approaching missile. His body hit the ground toughly, knocking his breath out of him. A sharp thud made impact with the desk.

"What the hell?!" he whispered harshly. Peaking his head over his shoulder, he looked towards the window, the shutters moving in the slight breeze. He saw no one. Gulping, he dared himself to grasp the edges of the desk and prop himself up on his knees. His eyes widened comically as they landed on the desk, making him snap his gaze back at the window. The folders were now gone, and in their place, sliced partially into the desk's surface, was a sleek, shining, razor sharp black Bat-rang.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

A dog barked in between streets, followed by the screech of an alley cat. Suddenly, shadows from the alley dragged onto a lit corner of the side of the building, lifting up and forming the elongated form of a raven. The dark shadow parted and dispersed, revealing two people: a tall lean man and a shorter woman.

"Let's go," Robin mumbled, and both began to walk to the warehouse. And just as he had said, the lone warehouse was around the corner of the police station. Their footsteps were silent, engulfed by the sounds of the stray cars that zoomed by in a hurry one could only imagine.

"Think Commissioner Gordon actually told them the Titans are in on the case?" Raven questioned, re-gripping the bag at her hand. A drunk beggar sitting near on the edge of the sidewalk reached a hand out for Raven's, calling out a cat-call, which she maneuvered around. Robin sidestepped and stood by the side near the street, switching sides with Raven, to avoid more drunks.

"Perhaps. But I think he only confided in a few. Most, I hope, are in the dark and are taking this as just another stake out."

"We can only hope."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"…There's only so much of the incantation I can support during a period of time," she murmured and side glanced at him through the sheer veil of hair framing her face. He glanced down at her.

"Are you -?"

"I'm fine. I'm only warning you not to pull a Beast Boy and freak out on me if by sheer coincidence I transform back."

"Right," he paused, "A Beast Boy?"

"Don't ask."

"Alright." Raven looked up as the lighted warehouse came into view. Robin's back straightened further and he flexed his fingers discreetly, though Raven noticed the change in his demeanor. Robin The Leader was back. She rather hoped the mental shield around his mind would have retracted, but there wasn't a chance of that happening now. They walked to the side of the warehouse, stomped up the three-step stairs and knocked onto the metallic door. Both heard movement inside pause. They met each other's eyes. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps began to walk towards the door. Robin pulled his hand behind his jacket, slipping from his sleeve the compressed Bo-staff onto his palm. Raven flexed her fingers, incasing her fingertips in black aura. The opening on top of the door shifted open and a pair of glassy eyes greeted them. They became smaller in suspicion.

"May I help you?" It was the Commissioner.

"Gordon, it's us," Robin assured, pulling out his communicator with his free hand, as if were a badge, flashing it to the officer. The square peep-hole slid shut and both Titans waited for the numerous locks to be removed. Finally, it opened, revealing the Commissioner out of his uniform yet still in suit and tie. He nodded and stepped back to allow them in. They immediately felt every pair of eyes on them. Robin felt Raven's wariness of the place tremble onto his subconscious. This was nothing new to him. He managed to maintain a calm demeanor, for the both of them.

"Gentlemen," the Commissioner began, closing the heavy door behind the disguised Titans, "Here's the two men," he paused as he felt Raven's glare, "Here's the two that were recruited specially for this mission. " One of the men standing closest to them suddenly walked up to Gordon's side and lifted the visor of his helmet. He sported a uniform similar to that of a SWAT recruit would wear.

"Steve, Steve Kalan, second-in-command after the Commissioner, here in this mission. Nice to meet you two," the dirty blonde-haired man shook hands with them, each Titan nodding to him in greeting. There was a slight wary moment between the four of them as Steve re-positioned his gun, the nose of the weapon aimed to the ceiling, to rest on his shoulder. Robin's eyes set under the guard of his glasses and managed a cheerless smirk, a nice imitation of Raven's.

"Shall we get started, gentlemen?" Robin stated, rather than asked. The group of four began to walk to the rest of the able men in the warehouse.

* * *

"Everyone knows what to do?" Gordon asked for the tenth time throughout the distribution of the game plan. Every man said an audible, _'Yes sir,' _or a _'Yeah,' _and began to separated into their assigned teams.

"Hey Sung?" a red haired man with freckles murmured almost silently as he walked along side his comrade.

"What is it, Epps?"

"Don't you wonder who the heck these two _really_ are? _You _believe they're from where they say they work for?" Sung shrugged. "I never heard from that branch of government get involved in matters as these, have you?"

"It's not for us to question, Epps. Now haul your ass in the truck," he suddenly gripped the back of Epps's uniform near the collar, "After me. I called window seat back at headquarters."

"Damn it."

* * *

A few civilian cars discretely drove out of the lifting wire thin doors out of the Eastside of the warehouse, soon followed by the heavy lifting trucks carrying the back-up out of the Westside . Raven and Robin walked along side the Commissioner up to the same door where they had entered.

"Ready to head onto the road, Boy?" the Commissioner placed a round hand onto Robin's shoulder, making Robin look back at him. Raven felt Robin's aura rile up in irritation as hers fluttered with amusement.

_'Boy?' _she teased, now also sporting distinguished black shades. Robin managed a strained small smile and patted awkwardly on the Commissioner's friendly hand.

"We're heading out." He quickly walked ahead, opening the door and walked out, not glancing back at Raven. Raven smirked under the veil of her hair and followed. "Good Luck!" Gordon called out after them. Closing the door behind her, she began to pull on a small black coat.

"Which vehicle is ours?" she asked as Robin headed for the parking lot's compartment of vehicles. Their footsteps echoed up the walls of the alleyway, sounding louder than the distanced highways of the city. Robin paused as a black cat ran from the end of the alley way to the next, crossing his path. He merely raised a brow and continued.

"The black one," he replied over his shoulder.

"Maybe Cyborg should model the next T-vehicle after this one. I'm actually starting to get claustrophobic because of the other one." she monotonously joked. Robin smirked. This vehicle certainly wasn't what they were accustomed to. The current Titan vehicle only came with enough room for their assigned passengers and walk-in-or-out path for emergencies, not counting the leg room wasn't the best in the world. It wasn't mean for long car rides, either. This car wasn't the latest model of automobiles out that year, according to Cyborg's monthly magazine of Autos but it wasn't an old rusted piece of metal either. Robin paused for Raven to catch up to him. He silently took her bag as she grabbed the small briefcase like Gordon had handed Robin and Cyborg's case as well. Pressing the alarm keychain, Robin popped open the trunk and settled their belongings inside, snapping it closed. Raven settled in on the passenger's seat, following Robin to his side of the car with her eyes. He opened the car and sat down inside. He instantly turned on the engine and she felt his aura radiate satisfaction of the roar of the engine. She bit back the scoff that wanted to come out of her lips.

_'Men and their vehicles.' _It wasn't his R-cycle but they would 'live'.

"Let me guess, the engine is to your liking?" He chuckled in response and shifted gears. Raven shrugged carelessly and gazed out the window. Robin pulled out of the parking lot and was soon driving into the highways. There was a comforting silence in the atmosphere of the vehicle. The lamps hovering over the edge of the lanes flashed on the black surface of the car in rapid patterns, attracting Raven's attention for a while. Robin suddenly eased one hand onto his jacket's side pocket, all the while maintaining his eyes on the road.

"Hey," he fisted something from his pocket and held out his hand, eyes still on the road. Raven took off her glasses and held out her hand under his. Feeling the heat from her skin, he opened his fingers and let it drop onto her palm. Raven felt it fall onto her hand and retracted, Robin's hand going back on the wheel, and peer at it, straightening instantly.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, her voice barely restraining a sudden panicking sensation. He spared a glance, rather the glasses, at her and smirked.

"It's our 'wedding bands'," he explained towards the silver simple and elegant band, "I know someone who knows someone who got it sent to me via our mail machinery in the last hours before we met with Gordon. Think it would do?" Raven let the short curtain of her currently black hair shield her heating up face.

_'Damn him! I never actually thought we'd have to wear wedding bands!' _she tried to even out her breathing before answering him.

"Whatever," she carelessly replied, slipping it into her left hand and onto her finger. He spared a glance again, his smirk widening and reached into his hand again. He took out a thicker, more masculine silver band and slipped it into the same finger she did. Raven closed her eyes and swallowed. She could do this. She hadn't forgotten her plan. This was just a regular mission. Nothing else.

"I told him silver," he began after a while, "The bands guy, because I didn't figure you to be a gold type of girl." Raven's brows furrowed in curiosity, baring a small scowl.

"Oh?"

"You know, a woman wearing gold jewelry," he casually shrugged, slightly leaned forward as he switched lanes, and settled back into the leather seats. "Least I had to make it bearable for you."

_'Just keep telling yourself that you did that for it to be bearable for _her_,' _a voice smugly countered his reply.

"Please," she replied, rolling her eyes to look outside of the window again. She tucked the right side of her hair behind her ear and leaned further back against the seat, crossing her arms. "That still doesn't make it any more bearable to pretend to be your fiancée." _She _didn't even buy her reply. He smirked again, and placed his arm on the compartment dividing their seats, driving with his left.

"Come on, Rae, is it _that _horrible to imagine being my wife-to-be?" She smirked, hid by her hair. They had settled into playful banter. It always shifted to that at some point or other, but never in front of a crowd.

_'You sound disappointed that it can't go beyond that point,' _a voice countered the playfulness. Her eyes suddenly glared forward, ignoring the voice.

"Yes. I feel sorry for the poor woman that ends up with you." For some reason, she couldn't meet his eyes. She wasn't bashful, not in the least. But it didn't help that she didn't have her cloak with its hood to shield herself. She didn't know what it was but she just couldn't meet his eyes at the moment. Robin regarded her behind the shield of his dark glasses. He suddenly felt that the conversation had veered somewhere that Raven felt extremely uncomfortable with. He could feel it, and not necessarily through the Bond. She had retorted in her normal tone, but he didn't hear her usual sarcasm behind it.

_'I'm over thinking things,' _he nodded and switched hands. Though, the conversation with Cyborg earlier in the day began to replay in his mind. Maybe this is what Cyborg was talking about? Was Raven that uncomfortable when dealing with relationships? Well, she hasn't had _the _best relationship history, to his knowledge, anyway, but did any of them really have one to base it upon on? The paint job of a metallic blue car caught his attention. The car itself wasn't drawing attention rather the fact that the vehicle had maintained behind them for the past hour and a half, at a certain distance. But maybe it was a late driver…yet, he could swear it was _following _them.

_'It's too much of a coincidence,' _he concluded, his face setting.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"I think that car is following us." Raven straightened. She glanced at the side mirror and saw the headlights.

"Friends of yours?" She mumbled tensely.

"Don't have many friends," he answered, fisting both sides of the wheel. "I don't think they know we've spotted them yet."

"Have something in mind?" Raven maintained her gaze on the vehicle. They couldn't really rely on her black magic at the moment. She could only spare so much. The incantation enough was taking part of the energy.

"Lead them on for the moment. There isn't much we can do without revealing ourselves. Unfortunately for us, we don't have the T-Tank at our disposal and can't communicate with the others unless it's an emergency."

"We can't let them follow us the whole way."

"I know." He glanced at Raven and up the rearview mirror, seeing headlights. He slowed down slightly and grew tense as the car behind them too slowed. He couldn't switch back to his previous speed. They'd notice.

"I can't counter them," Raven offered, as if he had asked. "The incantation is taking up enough of my energy as it is."

"I know." He heard the squeak of Raven's fingers digging into the armrest of the passenger's seat. She wasn't nervous, but alert. As was he. He suddenly pulled out his communicator, gripping it with his right as he drove with his left, the device aligned with the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned, daring to break the stare off she had maintained with the headlights via the mirror. Robin didn't respond but pressed the small buttons along side the communicator, making a small, thin screen slide out, with the grid of the highway appearing on the screen. She gazed at his face.

"I had to make sure our trucks were headed where they said they were heading so I placed small tracking devices under each vehicle back in the warehouse to maintain the position of all vehicles at all times."

"And where was I when all of this was happening?" she dryly asked, uncrossing her shorter legs. She managed a smirk out of him then.

"Along side me," he spared a look at her direction, "I'm just that good, you didn't notice the move." Raven discreetly rolled her eyes and glared at the headlights once more.

"And?" she questioned.

"And," he continued, "I was just making sure this car following us isn't one of the ones from the warehouse." He snapped close the slide-out screen from the side of the communicator and clipped it to his belt again. "It's definitely not one of ours." He slightly leaned forward again and glanced back at the offending vehicle through the rear view mirror and signaled a move to the left. Raven silently raised a brow in question and glanced ahead. An exit.

"What now?"

"This is where we loose them," he shifted gears and accelerated slightly. Both glanced back at the headlights, and sure enough, they had followed them out of the exit.

"Robin, do you believe they are after us because of Eric?" Raven questioned, gazing into the dark shades. Robin's back straightened in his seat. That question had nagged her since the instance Robin had pointed out the vehicle behind them.

"Possibly."

"…"

_'Maybe I _could _spare some of my energy to prevent them from following us,' _Raven let the question assimilate in her mind. Fear began to quiver in her mind. But she knew she shouldn't do it. It had taken a hard time to complete the incantation. Using some of the energy now, the incantation would break, and she wasn't sure if she could perform the same spell in a day. She glanced at Robin's alert demeanor. _'But it would probably save both of us a lot of trouble in the long run,' _she countered herself. An on-edge, infuriated, or anxious Robin behind the wheel was almost as bad, at times, as a drunk driver: oblivious to everything but the feeling rushing amongst the adrenaline in their blood, driving them on. Deciding to ignore the protest of whom she thought was Intelligence in her mind, she wordlessly allowed her energy to blank her eyes of amethyst and her black energy to consume her to nothing, catching Robin's attention from the corner of his eyes.

"Raven!" Robin snapped his hand to touch her, to prevent her from leaving, but he touched only the covers of the passenger seat. "Damn it, Raven!" he cursed.

_'What the hell were you thinking!?' _he breathed out through his nose and swallowed the sudden feeling of concern he had for her. She knew what she was doing. You could say she was a professional at this. He had to trust her sudden decision. He glanced back down into the rear view mirror besides him. He caught the shadow of their vehicle elongate on the concrete, then in the sudden darkness of having just passed a headlight lamp, it detached from the car and headed for the approaching threat. Just before reaching the headlights reflected on the passing concrete, the shadow separated and floated along the sides of the moving car. Sudden movement dragged his attention from Raven to the rest of the vehicle. His eyes widened under his shades.

"Shit!" he cursed and sped up, as all but the driver's windows rolled down and out peered the shadows of men, large machine guns in their arms. He snapped his eyes back on to the road and shifted gears, digging his foot into the pedal, feeling the tires suddenly squeal at the increase of speed. Bullets began to rain down on their vehicle, Robin expertly averting most. He shifted gears again and fisted the wheel harder.

_'When I find you Eric,' _he vowed, _'You'd wished you had never appeared in my life ever again!' _Raven heard the bullets being fired and did not hesitate anymore, diving into the vehicle and snatching up the first man in her path, the man behind the driver, and swallowing up into her black abyss. He later appeared a yard where the opposing vehicle had been not but a second ago, unconscious yet in a cold sweat, mouth agape.

"Fuck, what was that?" The man in the opposing vehicle yelled, when the man besides him had suddenly disappeared. The driver spared a glance back at him.

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded, "Where the hell is-" Suddenly, the passenger too disappeared, making him and the remaining guy glance back and watch as out of nowhere, the second man bounce onto the concrete, not moving. "Oh shit! What's going on?!" He suddenly found himself alone as the third man too disappeared. He cursed himself red and took out his hand gun, aiming at the vehicle in front of him. He was a better aim than the other three, that was for sure. Robin suddenly swerved as the back window was crushed and a bullet pierced the front of the window, leaving a hole and a spider crack in its wake. He swallowed as he let the guard down on his mind and suddenly felt a small urge to communicate with Raven. He was met by silence.

_'Damn it! Raven!' _He cursed. Suddenly, the car behind him screeched, swerved and ended up going over the bridge, breaking the side rail, maintaining airborne for a few seconds before falling into the blackness of the water under the highway at the moment. Sound suddenly seemed to return inside the vehicle as he heard a gasp behind him. He pressed onto the brakes suddenly and the tires began to burn at the sudden friction. He snapped his seat belt off and practically kicked the door open. He pulled open the back seat and warily stared at Raven. Her breath was coming with difficulty, her eye lids shaking. Her body was lying down on the back seat, a small sheet of cold sweat covering her face, the pieces of glass sprayed round her. He kneel over her, a knee along either side of her toned thighs and grasped her face in his hands.

"Raven!" he yelled. She grunted, but he wasn't sure it was a response. "Damn it, Raven! Answer me!" He knew that when her life or energy was in a precautious point, endangered, her Azerethian aspect would rush to maintain her alive. But she could loose herself, even for a moment, in the darkness of her mixed blood. And it had been his job for the years along side her as the Titans to maintain her on the good side. "Raven!" She suddenly jerked and her eyes squeezed, afterwards slowly peering open. Her racing heart and rising-falling chest slowed down as she made contact with Robin's shades. She felt his hands on her face and her black energy flew to destroy the car underwater. Neither paid attention at the sudden explosion in the water below. "Damn it Rae," he scolded softer, "Could have lost you there." He inwardly nagged at the greedy feeling of relief at seeing her light ashen skin and dark purple tresses instead of the disguise. Raven suddenly swallowed and pushed Robin to gently back off up until he was standing besides the open back door, not far from her feet.

"I'm fine," she avoided looking at his face. Her vision was a bit blurry around the edges but she would live. It wasn't something drastic, she had done far worse before, but it still left her slightly drained. She cringed at the concern radiating off of Robin's aura and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Raven flinched as her palm was cut with a piece of glass. "Way to go, you destroyed the car," she commented dryly, finally sitting out of the back seat to stand not far from him. Robin hesitated but ignored the reply. As far as this was concerned, it never happened. Raven _always _said it never happened. These instances of her struggle between her mixed blood was one of the few secrets they shared away from the Team, and as long as she wanted, he would keep it.

"Are you sure you're-?" his question was cut off by her icy glare. He nodded, straightening and moving to the driver's seat. Raven followed suit and sat into the passenger's seat. Soon, the car was moving on again, a silence drifting into the interior of the car.

"I think it's pretty much safe to say that Eric wants you dead," Raven retorted after a while. Robin flinched, his face growing grave.

"I was aware of that since years ago," he replied.

"Had he attempted something like this?"

"Not _like _this, but," he hesitated, "You could say he did."

"But you were just a child," Raven replied, a tone of slight protest in her voice.

"That didn't stop him," he countered. Both knew, from experiences in their childhoods and from those around them, that injustice did not heed because you were a child. A small tense but bearable silence appeared between them.

"Robin," she began after a while, swallowing another dizzy spell that swam in her mind, "You said _'the rest was for a later time' _," her tone serious, "I believe now is the only true privacy we will have the rest of the week." Robin swallowed, his jaw set again. He could feel the muscles constrict to the harsh treatment.

"I did," he stopped. He clenched the wheel harshly, the leather cover squeaking. "Was it Eric who broke into the company? Back at Jump?"

"Yes." Now that she wasn't under the incantation, Raven could now comprehend his aura a bit better. Yet she hesitated calming his mind like she had done earlier. He wasn't going to budge any more on the matter, 'as of the moment.' After having been attacked, both confirmed that Eric knew that they were heading to the city, rather, has suspected Robin to, but now they knew he had come with company. They had to be on alert. They couldn't communicate with the Commissioner, less they blow the whole team's cover. They were on their own.

* * *

The red car slowed down as it saw the lump in the road ahead. The headlights were just out of reach to illuminate what it was. The driver stood out and walked towards it. He knelt and turned the lump around. It was still breathing. He exhaled out his nose. Pulling out a cell phone, he speed dialed a number that immediately picked up.

"What happened?"

"He knows we're after him." He was met by silence from the other end.

"Excellent," the other man said after a while. The line clicked and the man placed the phone in his pocket again. He looked ahead on the road. There were more bodies on the road, all in the same condition. What had he done to them? They looked…brain dead.

"What are you up to, Richard?" he questioned, smirking. He pulled out a gun, shooting each man in the forehead, blowing the smoke from the gun afterwards.

* * *

"Raven?" Robin spoke after a while. She hadn't moved from the same position for at least ten minutes. Her head was leaned away from him, arms crossed under her chest, which being a gentleman, he simply skimmed over, and was low on the seat, slightly curved into a ball. She rather looked…cute.

_'Cute!? What the hell is the matter with you!?' _he scolded himself. He was not showing good Leadership, viewing his teammate the way he currently was.

"Raven?" he tried again, cursing under his breath when his voice had slightly shaken. Her shoulder shifted, but got no other reaction. Was she really asleep? Well, the incantation and the sudden attack had drained a lot out of her. He shifted, maneuvering around his arms from keeping his hands on the wheel, and shrugged off his jacket. He rose a brow when she gripped the edge of the jacket, snuggling closer. The sight of a foreign object in the pocket of his jacket caught his attention.

_'What the-' _Gently, as to not disturb her, he pulled out the object and recognized it to be Beast Boy's 'present' he threw his way before he and Raven had left the Tower. Glancing at the road ahead, he looked down and with his thumb, removed the lid. His eyes widened comically and he lost grip of the wheel, coincidently, their car swerving widely. He cursed and let the object drop, maneuvering the wheel again. He heard a groan to his right, making him shift his legs so that the object would fall onto the floor beneath the seat. _'I am going to kill a certain Changeling whenever I see him again!! And I won't think twice about it either!'_

"Not only are you danger-prone on The Death Trap you call a motorcycle, but on this thing too?" Raven's sleep-filled voice growled, her eyes barely peeking over the jacket.

"Sorry, I lost myself in my train of thought," he lied.

"Hmm," she stretched under the jacket and straightened, surprising him how quick she looked fresh, ready for anything.

"How's your hand?" he asked, for he had seen her cut herself on the glass. Not answering, she lifted her hand, palm facing him, showing no blood or cut. Oh right. Demons healed faster than the average human.

"Where are we?" she asked instead, her shortly cut purple hair sheltering the right side of her face.

"About an hour from Trinity Conqueror," he supplied, glancing back the rear view mirror. He couldn't be _too _careful now. Raven suddenly paused and glanced down to the small floor space where her feet resided. A small hiss caught Robin's attention as well. "What is it?" he asked, facing the road again. Raven lifted the small brief case Cyborg had supplied them with, sporting two bullet holes, the small hissing being the devices inside melting from the piercing they had received.

"How the hell did this managed to get shot?" Raven snapped at no one in particular.

"I don't know. Luckily, it wasn't one of us." Excluding their communicators, they had no other way to contact the Tower now. Her rare tresses caught his attention again. "What are we going to do about your image now?" Raven's eyes connected with his and both shared a shiver up their spine at the proximity of their Bond near each other. It was then that Raven noticed the barrier in Robin's mind was down.

"One of Starfire's scarf's I managed 'to-borrow-without-permission' ," Robin raised a brow at this, "Should suffice for my hair. Shades I have and as for my skin," she regarded him again, "We could just say I don't get out much."

"Which you don't," he reminded, smirking. Raven looked crossly at him and looked out the window. Lit windows were spread out, signaling houses and proximity to the city. Far up ahead, they could begin to make out the outline of the city buildings. Raven paused and side glanced at Robin. He seemed…flushed about something.

"Something wrong?" she asked, "Besides the obvious?" Robin swallowed.

"No," he lied. She let her breath leave her lips and looked down as something fell from her shoulders. She now noticed Robin missing his jacket.

"Did I steal this from you or something?" Robin stole a glance at her from the road then faced forward again, the lamp lights still creating a pattern of illuminating the trunk of the car every now and then. "How did I end up with your jacket?" He cleared his throat discreetly and signaled an exit off of the highway. The topic of the jacket was forgotten as the grand looking hotel at the end of the road came into view. They couldn't help but take in the neighborhoods surrounding the 'splendor' of the hotel, trash littering its corners and some in pitch darkness. "I presume Eric is in the best of circles?" It was more of a matter of pointing out the obvious than a question. Robin's hands gripped the wheel tighter, if that were possible, and seethed.

"By back stabbing and weaseling his way up to the top," he snapped, not really directing his building anxiousness and rage in his chest at her. He shifted gears again and stopped at a street light before they reached the hotel. Raven closed her eyes and placed a cool, smaller hand on top of his, his still on the shifting gear. A calming sensation raced up both of their arms, sending tingling, soothing waves down the Bond and into Robin's subconscious.

"Breath. Relax," she spoke out loud, her voice an octave lower, the same she used when previously chanting her mantra. The muscles of his hand flexed under hers, tensing, then reluctantly relaxing. She slowly let her thumb caress the skin over his folded fingers, as if a afterthought of concern, before removing her hand completely. Something in her head snapped at her for such a move.

"Better get out the scarf," he stated, his voice baritone. The light changed and the car smoothly moved forward. They pulled into the arc entrance, the road leading them up directly up into the grand entrance doors, lights out lining the double entrances, fountains adding to its splendor. The hotel was practically a sky scrapper, the lighted windows allowing its viewers to instantly get a dizzy spell from staring up to it for too long. Both tensed when a man neared their windows.

"May I take your car, sir?" The valet parking man offered, a practiced tone and smile greeting them.

"That you may," Robin offered, surprising Raven with a sudden southern accent, with if she hadn't known him as far as she had, she would've been fooled it was his real accent.

_'Great, now he's a good actor,' _a chipper voice in her head sighed, followed by an inner glare to said voice. The man opened Raven's door, while another headed for the back of the vehicle. Neither Titan noticed the men's wary gazes at the few bullet holes and missing back window of the car. The valet parking man handed Raven a ticket, signaling the car's parking spot and moved towards Robin's side of the car. Robin rounded around, stopping besides the man at the trunk. "Thank you sir. We'll take our bags ourselves," the man nodded and looked slightly relieved. Not that a bullet-holed car was _that _uncommon in this city. Robin slammed the trunk shut, their bags at hand, and walked to Raven's side. He nodded to the man now in the driver's seat and said man took off, the car behind them taking its place near the grand doors. Raven's whole demeanor suddenly stiffened as Robin's large arm placed itself at her waist, his hand at her hip.

"Let that hand get _any _lower, so help me Gods of Azarath-" she was cut off by the chuckle under his breath, his arm pushing her slightly forward, both making their way into the building. Could he really blame her for the hostile threat he had received? It was basically a reflex when it came to her by now. With his back straight, an air of importance around him, he lead them towards the reception desk. They paid little attention to the impeccable cleanness and brilliance of the entrance hall, having annoyed them with the mal-use of the city's money for the hotels instead of the needy streets with its doorway.

* * *

The auburn haired woman looked up. Before her stood a rather handsome man with a cool looking woman at his side, both stiff from uneasiness.

"May I help you?"

"Reservations for a Mr. Kreftan, Ben Kreftan," the woman's stare was interrupted from the man's impossible clear blue eyes by the woman at his side. The female guest seemed to be embarrassed by him stating the name, her eyebrow now twitching. She nodded, clearing her throat, barely registering the woman's abnormal eye color, and typed away at the computer screen. The name appeared.

"Mr. Kreftan, your reservation for a suite with the **marital bed** is accounted for-" a suddenly vase from the lobby exploded, followed by the flicker of lights, jerking the hotel's residents at the suddenness of it. The woman at the man's side gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles practically white. Mr. Kreftan cleared his throat and checked his watch. He rose a brow at the receptionist, making her suddenly stumble for the key. She now presumed the woman to be _Mrs_. Kreftan as for the way he suddenly placed a hand at her shoulder, caressing the top of her arm. Her lips thinned into a line but she none the less looked calmer. The lights stop flickering, making every one glance side to side, as if the explanation would appear before them for interrupting their evening. "H-Here you are Mr. Kreftan. Enjoy your stay-" she suddenly paused, "Oh, I almost forgot. Your father-" both guest made eye contact with her so firmly that it sent a chill down her spine, "-left a message here at the reception desk." She placed the envelope on the desk before her and the woman snapped it up. She noticed the small detail that she had not met her 'husband's' face since they had walked in.

"Thank you," the woman spoke for the first time, a foreign accent underlining her cool tone. Maybe it was oriental? Seeing as her eyes had a slight tilt and shape she quite couldn't place. The man tugged at his 'wife's' waist and he shot a friendly 'good evening' back at to her before both made their way to the elevators. It could have been the trick of the lights but she swore the wife elbowed him in the ribs, followed by a smile from the man. Why were all the good looking men always taken up first?

* * *

**A/N: okay! There it is! A bit longer than a usual chapter. I stopped placing the summaries in the beginning cause...well, I think you guys got annoyed by those, right? Anywhoo, um, I hope it wasn't _too_ much of a disappointment and hopefully you'd like there to be a ch. 6? The plot line has certaintly taken a twist...well, in my plans. You don't see it yet. :D **

**Hehehe, I loved the guesses you guys had on Beast Boy and Starfire's presents for the 'Birds'. I know I mentione BB's present yet I didn't say what it was. I think you can draw a conclusion on what it is and if not, maybe I'll say it plain out on sight next chapter, k? Raven's present isn't mentioned yet but yeah. It will come. (rubs hands evilly) **

**Until Next Time Folks! **

**- Mayachan -**


	6. Never Leave You Alone

**A/N: Due to the fact that I've gotten threatened (for the first time in a review!) for the 'lack of attention' I give this Fanfiction and the mis-use of the name of the awesome producer …er, writer… Mr. Eric Kripke, I've decided to change the name to Eric Buscema. I hope no one minds the change. I'll be referring to him by Eric the majority of the time, anyway. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**btw, new story! _Nefarious Obscurity _Feauturing our fav. couple: Robin and Raven! but with a weird/cool new twist! (I was forced to mention it) ...I'll be quiet now. **

* * *

**Previous Chapter: **

_"Thank you," the woman spoke for the first time, a foreign accent underlining her cool tone. Maybe it was oriental? Seeing as her eyes had a slight difference she quite couldn't place. The man tugged at his 'wife's' waist and he shot a friendly 'good evening to you too' back at the auburn woman before both made their way to the elevators. It could have been the trick of the lights but she swore she elbowed him in the ribs. Why were all the good looking men always taken up first? _

**

* * *

Chapter Six:**

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them -thankfully the elevator was empty- she slapped the backside of his neck. He couldn't help but glare down at her.

"What the _hell _was that for?" he asked, good humor gone. Her face was flushed and her lips scowled in an angered pout.

"A marital bed?! Are you out of your mind?!" He looked away, having placed on his sunglasses when she had not noticed.

"It's no big deal, Raven," he tried to calm her down, especially now that the elevator was beginning to slightly tremble.

"Not a big deal?" her voice raised in tone. He inwardly winced.

Here they went again.

"I wasn't the one who made the bedroom arrangements, Raven," he tried to point out. He cast his eyes to their reflection on the inside doors of the elevator. The annoying and stereotypical elevator music sang above their heads. Raven made a foreign sound from her suddenly closed lips and sharply turned from him.

"When we meet up with Gordon, I'm going to have a _talk _with him."

"Raven, the whole purpose of this is to make it seem we're _getting married_." This hadn't bothered her in the car.

But obviously it was the wrong thing to say.

The elevator lights shuttered off and the elevator stopped in mid floor. The emergency lights glowed bright red, encasing them in crimson light. He heard her groan in frustration besides him as she separated from his side and leaned against the opposite corner, facing away from him. He could still see her reflection on the mirror she faced. The way she twirled the mauve strands framing her face told him she wished she had her cloak and cowl with her right now, to hide from him. He heard her agitated breathing pattern and allowed himself to cool down as well. He had to remember she was an empath, able to feed off of the energy and feelings around another person and feel them as her own.

"...I know," she said after a while, catching his attention. The lights turned bright white again, making them flinch at the sudden brightness and jolt when the elevator moved upwards again. Though, she didn't move from her spot. And he, for the life of him, could not get to answer the suddenly nagging question that appeared in his mind:

Why was this situation bother Raven so much?

The doors 'dinged' at their arrival, making the doors open. Robin heard a woman laugh down the hall and saw Raven's shoulders slump down in fatigue. She'd have to keep up the charade of being his fiancée up till they reached the room. Wordlessly, he wove her arm into the crook of his own arm, and nudged her out into the hall. They could see them now, the owners of the laugh. It was a man who was way older than his date, so much that he could practically be her father and a scantily dressed woman who talked into his ear, rubbing his chest affectionately.

"Oh Dave, you tease!" the woman cooed. Raven winced at her tone. Her affections were so false. Could the man _really _believe what she was saying?

"Oh _Loraine_." Okay. Apparently so.

"Come on," Robin suddenly whispered into her ear, surprising her at his closeness. She allowed him to lead her abruptly to the right, right before nearing the couple, and move towards the end of the hall, towards a luxuriously decorated door. They paused for a whole second before Robin's large hand gripped the card key and opened the door. The room's décor was like it had come right out of a magazine. The color scheme of reds and golds made the room appear warm, cozy, comforting….and _romantic_.

"Give me a second," Raven suddenly murmured, taking her bag from his hand and walked briskly to the room's personal bathroom. She shut the door behind her, leaving him in the expensive looking room alone. He sighed, irritated, and threw his bag to the side of the bed nearest him. Kicking the door closed he walked to the north wall of the room, all made of glass, facing to the city.

"You're never going to leave me alone, are you?" he murmured darkly.

* * *

_flashback _

_"Mom?" he called out. They were about to perform in a couple of minutes. Why wasn't she here yet? Avoiding the clown on his elevated shoes and the flamed breath of the 'Human Torch', he made his way towards the back of the circus, attracting no attention to himself. He nearly collided with the announcer of the bearded lady, earning a disapproving look from the man, and continued on his way, picking up in pace. "Man, dad must be mad right now. We're about to come up!" _

_"What are you doing here!?" he heard his mother yell. He stopped, almost loosing his balance. _

_"Mom?" he called out. He was near their tent. _

_"I told you to leave us alone," she yelled again. He swallowed. He had never heard his mother so mad before. _

_"It's not them I'm after. It's you." He froze. He didn't recognize that voice. And he sure as heck didn't like the way he talked to his mom. _

_end flashback _

* * *

"Talking to yourself again?" Raven's voice broke him from his thoughts. He blinked twice, then slowly turned to face her. She was 'in costume' again. The foreign face wore a raise brow, an anxious look in her amethyst eyes but no other sign that she was feeling uncomfortable.

Maybe…_just maybe _he'd been prejudiced and had chosen his partner more by preference than idealization of the mission. But somehow, he couldn't get himself to admit that.

"No," he replied, allowing himself a dry chuckle as he turned to her fully.

"Sure you weren't," she countered and placed her bag opposite of his. She stopped near the bed, stared a moment too long for a mere glance and faced him again. "Robin?"

"Right, Gordon's letter," he pulled out the envelope in the stationary of the motel and sat himself in a chair from the dining table in their room.

The envelope read "To: Mr. and Ms. Ben Kreftan". He pulled out the printed and forwarded note and read.

Son:

Some complications prevented us

From joining you guys at the hotel.

Your mother's upset but

We'll try to make contact with you soon.

Don't go on and worry about us.

You two go on ahead as planned.

We don't want to ruin the mood.

Till I fix this darn phone,

Dad

"Had I not known this was from Gordon, I would have thought that this was just a _sappy _letter from a dad to his about-to-get-married son and future daughter-in-law," Raven murmured sardonically, her head over his shoulder. He side glanced at her then folded up the note again.

"I think they tried to communicate with us before we got into the city. He wired this note to the hotel and they gave it to us," Robin concluded.

"But they couldn't get through because of our fried communicators," Raven added, brushing a single strand off of her face to tuck behind her ear. Robin 'hmm-ed' and rose from the chair. He slapped the envelope on his palm, already thinking. "Do you want to try to send them a note, through the same system they did?"

"No. I dunno if they still are where the note originated from. From the same computer, I mean. Listen," he met her gaze. He still had not removed his glasses. "We need to asses the perimeter and try to hear out as much as we can about the social circles Eric hangs around."

"Well," Raven started, "I can try to phase into the control-"

"No," he gently cut her off, "You're powers are strained as much as they are. I don't want you to cause harm."

"I'm fine," she growled and sat on the mattress, too frustrated with his concern for her that she forgot her current seat was the original cause of her outburst in the elevator. "Besides, I'd cover more ground quickly that way."

"I know. But we're staying in this hotel for a while, and I don't want anyone to get suspicious over anything."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, leaning back on her hands. A knock to their door interrupted.

"Coming!" Robin called out, his accent and cheerfulness back. He threw the envelope in Raven's direction, which she caught, and opened the door.

"Sir? Sorry for disturbing-"

"Disturbing? No, not at all. Can I help you with anything?"

"Here are the keys to your vehicle," the valet man handed him said keys. Robin took them. Both stared blankly at each other. "Ehem," the valet man cleared his throat, his extended hand flexing its fingers the slightest. From Raven's angle, she could see Robin's jaw tense.

"Oh, right. So rude of me," Robin apologized, not meaning any of it. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a random bill, placed it in the man's hand and stepped back, closing the door. He heard the muffled discouraged grunt of the valet man for receiving such a small bill.

"Sheesh, Robin. I didn't know you were so cheap."

"He didn't really deserve a tip," Robin shrugged, heading for his bag. He pulled it on top of the mattress and began to unpack. Raven regarded his silent routine for a second before she too stood and mimicked his movement. Robin's attention was drawn to the large package like cover for a piece of clothing Raven had hazardously squeezed into her bag. "What's that?" he asked as Raven studied the piece as if she could see right through it. She blinked and glanced at him.

"Nothing," she mumbled, and walked anxiously to the closet where their clothing would momentarily be placed.

* * *

"Don't think you'll go on without me pestering you for long, _Richard_," Eric murmured darkly, smiling at view of the city. He heard the door behind him open as a large body guard of a man stepped inside.

"_He _wants to see you," the bodyguard stated. It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It never was. Eric growled. _He _literally had his life in his hands.

"And if I refuse?" he questioned. The bodyguard like man growled an inhuman growl, making his eyes grow pupil-less and glow red, with an eerie inner glow. Eric sighed in anger, fisting his business jacket. Well, couldn't blame a guy for trying. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Raven froze in mid movement. Robin stopped in mid sentence. He felt her fear embed into himself as he were feeling it too. But fear of what?

"Raven?"

"I…it's nothing," she called over her shoulder as she moved to the closet again. Raven sighed as she rested her forehead against the plastic pillar inside the spacious closet. What was _that_? She had felt a faint surge of power not too far away. A…demonic power.

"It's nothing, huh?" She spun around and almost collided with Robin's chest. He peered down at her, still maintaining his glasses on. A sort of comfort, perhaps, while he could not wear his mask? "Raven-"

"I felt a power surge," she wet her lips, slightly annoyed. "A power surge…demonic power…" she glanced up at him, swallowing her annoyance. Robin was still higher ranked. She was only second-in-command. She still had orders to follow. No matter what this mission was costing her.

_'It it kills you that you follow rules a bit too well, doesn't it?' _Her eyes shifted at the voice in her head. She would have to do something about them if she was going to survive the week.

"Demonic?" he questioned, tensing. "Something's in the city?"

"No, it was a flicker. Something…suppressed it," Raven's brow frowned. She shook her head and readjusted her eyes onto Robin's glasses. "Like I said, it's nothing. It could have been me. I'm not in my full alertness at the moment," she reminded, glaring.

"…Alright." She turned from him and hanged up the covered wardrobe. She could feel his gaze on her back but chose to ignore it. She turned, as if unaffected and walked back into the room.

Robin followed her out of the closet with his gaze. Cyborg's words echoed in his head. Raven was troubled by something. But it wasn't in the nature of _their _relationship to press into each other's secrets. But, what if it affected this mission? He recalled back to his impulsive anger at Gotham's Police Headquarters. Raven had told him the same thing. He sure as hell wasn't one to talk.

"You're just going to stand there _all day_?" As if on cue, the embellished window planes finally allowed sunlight into the room. It seemed their little car chase had rushed them ahead of planned and had beat the sun at arriving at Trinity. Or maybe it was the over the top large buildings blocking out the sun until it was up high in the sky.

"No," he called back out into the room, walking out of the large room.

"So what?" Raven crossed her arms under her chest, "Do we just '_mingle_' in the room?" Robin smirked.

"Did you just say the word mingle?" It could have been the light, but he thought he saw her cheeks redden.

"Whatever," she snapped back, looking away. He allowed himself a chuckle, relaxing a bit, then grabbed a suit like jacket he had thrown over the chair.

"No," he said after a while, "We check the perimeter, like I mentioned, and we'll take advantage of the opportunity to place these mikes," he pulled out a hand full of small black dots out of his jacket pocket, "And find out where Eric is more likely to hang around throughout this week. That way, we'll have ears to his conversations."

"Alright," Raven agreed, pulling her shades and following Robin to the door. He paused a second to close the door, hanging the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the door, and turned to Raven. Wordlessly, he placed his arm around the back of her waist. She tensed, as he expected, but he nudged silently at the cameras on the corners near the ceilings.

"Let's have a look around the place, _babe_," he called out, his voice a bit high above a normal two person conversation, "I hear the hotel practically has everything."

"Alright, _Ben_. But remember we have to _call your father soon_," Raven glared, pulling her lips to manage a mocking small smile. His eyes stared at her shift of character a bit too long. Hmm, he sure didn't mind it if that smile was real. He mentally shook his head and led them down the hall.

* * *

The receptionist looked up when the elevator doors dinged to alert that someone had come down to the first level of the building. Her eyes widened in slight surprise when the very handsome Mr. Kreftan and his wife -_fiancée_- stepped out. Ms. Kreftan held a piece of paper, at which both were currently staring at, then pointed to the direction of the outer courts of entertainment, holding the outdoor activities and such. She couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the way in which he had his arm around her. He suddenly looked up, looking directly at the receptionist. He raised his unoccupied hand and made a greeting gesture, raising his fiancée's attention. She looked to the direction he was, and offered a small smile. She then turned to her fiancée and slightly tapped his nose, mumbling something, earning quite a shocked reaction on his face. The receptionist was suddenly surprised when the woman started laughing. Funny, she didn't look like a woman who laughed a lot. Shaking her head, she looked down at her computer screen and set back to work again.

* * *

Raven sighed when she let herself into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Why do we have to have dinner at the dinning hall, again?" Azarath, had she really pulled off that laugh back at the first floor? She shook her head in disbelieve. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Raven, we have to pretend to actually be in a pre-marital vacation," he reminded, in a tone which an adult would use on a child. "Besides, you don't want to spend the whole week in the room, do you?"

"How many opportunities to answer that do I get?"

"…One…?"

"Fine. No I don't." Robin stopped in mid connection of two wires onto a small laptop the room provided, then glanced back towards the bathroom. The door was open, but he still couldn't see Raven.

"And," Robin stressed, hooking the cables up and rebooting the computer, "There's rumor that Eric might arrive tonight. We have to get a good look at him and his entourage." It was silent for a moment, excluding the small sounds of Raven's movements in the bathroom and the groan and wines of the computer.

"…it's _just _dinner, right?" came the uncertain question. Robin glanced down at his simple attire - basically what he had worn except it was now it was a red turtleneck- and called back a 'yeah'. He heard her sigh in defeat and step out. She now dressed a long skirt, similar black blouse yet this one…_this one _did a small provocative dip in the front. "Did you find a signal on where the party is hiding?" she interrupted his daze. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the computer. Sitting on the elegant chair, he quickly made work of readjusting the hotels computer system and allowing him to get the screen to that similar to the small grid like screen in the car. She then noticed the mentioned screen attached to the computer.

"…" his face frowned when the computer could not find any of the 'dots' near the hotel area.

"Maybe they're out of range," Raven suggested, reading over his shoulder.

He suddenly felt it again.

The pulse of her proximity and her end of their bond, sneaking up on him, taking him off guard. He closed his eyes, briefly, then clicked to open up a new window on the computer. Still no signal.

"We'll worry about this after dinner," he abruptly changed the subject and got his jacket. Raven gave the gadgets lingering on their table a last glance before following him out of the room.

* * *

"Table for two, party for Kreftan?" he asked. The receptionist of the dining hall glanced down his list and flipped the page. He could feel Raven extremely tense besides him.

"Ah, yes. A window seat. Follow your waitress to your assigned tables, please," the middle aged man addressed, offering a practiced smile. The couple smiled politely in return and followed the blond girl who looked freshly out of high school. In seconds, Robin earning dazed stares from the women around them, they were at their table. After placing their orders, both looked around the place. Everywhere _but _in front of each other. At least in the hotel room, there was other rooms. Here, they were sitting in front of each other and had little to entertain their view.

"…Raven?" Robin, started after a while. Raven looked up from the interesting pattern of the tablecloth and quickly glanced back down. He had removed his glasses.

"Yes?" It wasn't as if she hadn't seen his eyes, well more like _glanced_. But it felt…_weird _when staring at this man, knowing he now wore a metaphorical mask, and when he physically wore a mask, he was no longer in costume as he was now.

"Is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I understand that I haven't been …at my best, when we started off this …mission, but I've noticed, you haven't …either." She paused, finally deciding to stare at the edge of his hair line above his tan forehead. At least, she'd be looking at his face, right?

"Robin-"

"I really don't mean to pry, Raven. But…as your leader, I wish you'd tell me if this is seriously going to interfere with us capturing Eric." She noticed this was the first time he had mentioned what to do when they finally met the man.

"Ta-"

"I know, I'm being a hypocrite right now," could he read her mind now?, "But, I think I've managed to calm it down a bit. Right?"

"A bit," she mumbled, taking a sip of the champagne glass filled with water. He smirked, and gave a place a once over again.

"But I'm not an empath, Rae," did he have to use _the _nickname? "I don't-"

"Yeah, I got it," she mumbled darkly, cutting him off, "Cut it out before you hurt someone. Tsk, I think we've had this conversation before, _oh fearless leader_." He grimaced. He hadn't meant it to come off like that. He took a sip of his drink and swallowed.

"_And_," he strained, "I don't want _you _to get hurt either." With reluctance, she met his baby blue eyes.

Azarath, had they gotten _more_ gorgeous?

But, she realized, guarding her own eyes, if he didn't stop this, whatever it was he was doing, it was going to hurt her in the end.

"I'm flattered," she answered monotonously, "But don't you have some other 'girlfriend' to stress over?" Where the heck did that come from? She guess it was jealousy, then her shy self stepped it at his surprised face.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said cautiously, his eyes shifting too fast to tell what emotion was in them, "But you're my teammate, Raven. My second-in-command, and my best friend," ouch. He pulled the 'best friend' card, "And I'm as concerned about you as you I am of others around us."

_'More like more than the others,' _he corrected himself mentally.

"Okay, whatever," she dismissed, wiping her mouth reluctant that there was nothing there to wipe. Why was it so hard to keep in control when around him?!

_'Because,' _reason explained, _'He is the cause of your lack of self control.' _

_'Shut up!' _she stressed.

Robin glanced up when their plates arrived. The waitress smiled at them both as she set down their plates.

_'Aww!'_ she couldn't help but think as she saw the couple's intertwined fingers over the dinner table, practically still '_gaga' _over each other. She wished she was still like that with her boyfriend. Sighing wistfully, she placed on her smile again.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, ma'am," the guy answered, rubbing his thumb on _his_ girl's hand. "We're fine."

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," she said her part, then left. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Raven pulled her hand back.

"Great, now I have your germs all over my hand," Raven mumbled, pretending to wipe the feel of his skin against her hand. Why was every little touch so vital now? This mission was starting off bad. He chuckled.

"Don't tell me you believe in cooties, Rae." She paused, looking up at him in mock-horror.

"You don't?" He managed to laugh a little, finally picking up his fork for his pasta. He saw her lips twitch making his smile grow more. Raven took a bite out of her own food as both settled into an almost silent dinner. The comforting silence that simmered always around them, needing not to be filled with useless words, shifted around them again. Her shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Ah, Mr. Buscema!" a cheerful voice called out. Robin's fork clattered onto his plate. Both Titans suddenly turned their attention towards the entrance of the dinning area. A middle age man, probably in his late forties- with abnormally good built and prematurely pure gray- had a woman at his arm, probably just a trophy date for the night. His black eyes radiated authority as he stared emotionless at the receptionist. 

"My table," he stated. The woman aside him gave a girly giggle, reminding Raven of Barbie's over cheerful voice on commercials. Behind them, stood two of Eric's body guards, looking more like professional wrestlers than anything.

"Oh yes, follow me," the receptionist left his post and led them to the an area near the entrance, where an elegantly decorated table waited for them.

"We have to go," Robin instructed stiffly, placing his napkin on his plate to signal that he was done. He pulled out a bill to leave as a tip and placing it on the table, waited for Raven to slide out and be at his side. Together, they began to walk out. Now near Eric's table, Robin held her close, emitting a laugh out of him, out of nowhere.

"Yes, I remember that," _Ben_ answered. She wasn't one to get creeped out easily, but this shift of personalities of Robin was starting to get her freaked out. She played along, nevertheless.

"Well, then you know I'm right," she answered. They both shared a chuckle as they stood on the first step to lead them out of the dinning room, the room being in a lower level than the rest of the place.

"Excuse me?" a voice called out. Robin stiffened aside her. She winced, as he abruptly closed his mind to her, making her look up.

"Yes?" Robin turned, practically dragging her as well. Eric stood up at his table, distracting his party from their conversation to stare at the two Titans as well. Raven pretended to fight off her smile she was sharing with her fiancée. Eric regarded the two of them with a stoic personage, seeming to be looking from something. Suddenly, she felt it again. That sensation of an other worldly power. But it was gone too fast for her to fully grasp it. Eric blinked, and suddenly smiled, making both Titans slightly reel back. Wow. Smiling was not his thing.

"My apologies. I thought you were someone else." Oh, very smooth. Raven fought hard to not roll her eyes.

"It's okay, sir. I must have one of those faces," Robin countered, baring his perfect white teeth in a mock smile. Eric mustn't have noticed the difference, unlike Raven, but he nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Eric extended his hand as he walked around his date and one of his goons. Robin stiffly raise his own hand to shake Eric's. "The name's Eric, Eric Buscema."

"Ben, Ben Kreftan," Robin/Ben greeted. They shook hands. Raven stiffened at the loathing that radiated from Robin's body, ebbing into her own. Swallowing, she concentrated hard. Robin released Eric's hand, slightly tilting back to reveal her. "My fiancée, Ruby Mukai." Raven inwardly flinched but wore a dashing white smile and extended her hand. Eric raised her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. It might have been the tension building up around her, just plain her imagination, or her disgust at Eric's lips touching her, but she thought she saw Robin flinch at the gesture, too greatly affected by such a move.

"Charmed," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. Those eyes. Was it possible for humans to have such black eyes? She still wasn't an expert of Earth, but she was sure that was scientifically impossible. Shaking the thought away, she slightly nodded.

"Pleasure," she purred, mockingly. Robin placed his arm around her again, as Eric released her hand.

"I hope we do get to see each other soon, Mr. Kreftan. It not often the hotel gets visitors from down south."

"Sure will. Just as soon as Ruby and I settle in right, we can maybe catch up in another dinner or something of the like."

"Actually," Eric reached into his suit, making Robin tense so much more that Raven feared he would snap, "My _eighth_ club is opening tomorrow night. In reality, I'm not the type of person to be carousing in gatherings meant for youngsters such as yourselves but, I enjoy the company of new acquaintances." He pulled out two tickets, reading VIP.

"A club?" Raven questioned, unable to disguise her discouraged tone.

"I know, dear-"

_'Dear!?' _Raven's mind exploded.

"-But it seems to bring in a lot of people in. And people _are _money," he laughed, making his party laugh as well. The Titans chuckled, unnerved. Eric shook his head and smiled again. "I hope you two can make it."

"Perhaps we will. Ben and I do need a little entertainment now that we're in Trinity," Raven smiled, gripping Robin's hand.

Surprisingly, he gripped her as well, weaving their fingers together.

Robin chuckled, pretending to hide his embarrassment. Wow. He was really pulling off that blushing effect well. Eric nodded, understanding, and smiled a knowing smile.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Buscema," Robin extended his hand, slightly trembling. How many men had that hand hurt? It must be fighting real hard not to hurt the man in front of him, its enemy.

"Please, call me Eric," Eric corrected him, shaking his hand. He gripped Raven's hand again and kissed it. Azarath, she was going to be scrubbing that hand clean.

"Evening Eric," Raven greeted. With a nod, Robin turned and led them from the dining area.

* * *

"Why'd you pull off that stunt, Eric?" The blond woman asked after the couple had left, her face dropping the perkiness it had displayed a second ago. Eric seated himself and took a sip of his wine. He felt the other two's gazes on him as well.

"I believe it's him."

"Really?" the half Native American, half African American body guard asked, his black eyes looking at him in disbelief.

"You haven't seen him in years," the other man, of American ethnicity added, "How do you even know what he looks like?"

"People change, but only so much," Eric answered simply, picking up his fork again. " I know what he's doing these days, haven't seen him in years, yes, but he's still the same scared little boy of long ago. Just wearing a different costume."

* * *

Robin automatically made his way to their restroom and slammed the door shut. Raven swallowed. She repeated her breathing pattern as she calmly closed the room door Robin had left open and sat herself down on the bed. She allowed herself to lay back on to the mattress and stare up at the ceiling.

It was worst that she had imagined.

The door opened to her right. She heard him close the faucet water and grab the complimentary towel from the rack. He stepped out, a few drops of cold water dripping from his chin. She shook her head and looked away from the drops.

"…Better?" she asked, cautiously. He grunted and sat himself on the chair in front of the computer. He woke the screen and began to look for the signals again. She sighed and sat up, rotating her feet to remove her shoes. "Anything?"

"I think so," he moved to his left and allowed Raven to see. A few faint dots beeped on the corner of Noble and Tulsa.

"What's there?"

"A run down hotel, I think. But it's not the whole squadron. It's a few, probably three or four of their vehicles. Gordon's got to be with them. It's the closest to us."

"So what do you want to do?" He smiled and closed the screen. She knew that face. Robin, the leader, was back.

"Let's go meet up with _my father_, Ruby."

**

* * *

Hope you guys like. I know it's MONTHS overdue and I have no liable excuses this time so I'll let you guys say what you will in your reviews. **

**Hoping this story is still interesting you guys, **

**inuyasharbd15fan09**


	7. He is Not Alone

**Previous Chapter: **

"_I think so," he moved to his left and allowed Raven to see. A few faint dots beeped on the corner of Noble and Tulsa. _

_"What's there?" _

_"A run down hotel, I think. But it's not the whole squadron. It's a few, probably three or four of their vehicles. Gordon's got to be with them. It's the closest to us." _

_"So what do you want to do?" He smiled and closed the screen. She knew that face. Robin, the leader, was back. _

_"Let's go meet up with my father, Ruby." _

**Chapter Seven:**

An elder clerk looked up as he heard footsteps approach the front desk. He placed his pen into the book he kept with him at all times and folded his hands in front of him. A young man and woman looked curiously around his small hotel, taking in the décor he was proud to display out on the small lobby. He cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" he asked, closing his book. The man looked down from the head of the moose decorating the doorway towards the resting area to his right and approached the clerk's desk, grabbing hold of the woman's elbow and lead her with him.

"I believe you can," the young man started, releasing the woman's elbow to place the same arm around her shoulders. She tensed but nonetheless smiled politely at the clerk. "I'm looking for an elder fellow. Goes by the name, 'Ben Kreftan Sr.'? I think he's staying in your hotel." The clerk gazed warily at the couple. They sure looked friendly, but so did serial killers on television.

"Kreftan, you say?"

"Yes, he's my father," the young man pulled out his wallet and handed him his id. He glanced at the picture and up at the young man.

"Ben!" a voice called out, grabbing their attention. An elder well rounded man continued his way down the stairs and rose a hand in greeting. "It's alright Charles! This here's my boy and my future daughter-in-law." He shook Robin's hand and half hugged Raven, who didn't miss the fact Robin had to hide a smile at the gesture.

Or a scowl, she wasn't sure.

Ben Kreftan Sr. faced the man who was named Charles. "She is a looker, ain't she?" Raven's eyes widened. Robin suddenly _had_ to clear his throat. Charles smiled politely.

"Sure, Sure, Mr. Kreftan."

"Well, they're here for a quick visit so we'll head on up now. Come along Ruby," Gordon hugged both Titans and began to lead them up the stairs. Once out of sight, all friendliness dropped. "I sure hope you two have a good explanation as to why you haven't communicated."

"Fried communicators," Raven scowled. Robin nodded aside her, placing on his glasses.

"Fried?"

"Seems Eric pulled out the welcome wagon as we neared city limits," Robin filled in, allowing the Commissioner to start to lead them down the hall to his room. "We made it out fine, but the same can't be said to our communication equipment and the car." Gordon side glanced at him but continued to lead them. They stopped at the end of the hall where Gordon began to open it.

"We've made contact with Eric," Raven stopped him. Gordon did stop, giving her a questioning look, then Robin. Her face gave away nothing, neither did his.

"And?"

"Got him to invite us to a club he's opening tomorrow night. While we're out, your team can move in," Robin continued as Gordon opened the door, allowing the two Titans to walk in. A small group of police officers looked up as they entered.

"Hold on now, move in?" Curious, men looked from their Commissioner to the 'agents'.

"The opening will go on well into the night and as far as we know, the most reliable and trustworthy men will be accompanying him as well," Raven informed, folding her arms.

"This is where we would like you to come in. A good number of the hotel's personnel and guests were invited to the opening. The top floors, mostly, will be gone," Robin picked up, "Eric Bucema's office is on the second to top floor." Gazes were exchanged between officers then looked up at their boss.

"Problem?" Raven questioned. Gordon spared her a glance then began to pace.

Not a good sign.

"No, not really. Just forming a plan to go into the building without us attracting that much attention."

"Bomb squad?" Robin suggested. Raven shook her head.

"Attracts unwanted attention. Plus, Eric must still have some _goons_ guarding his office."

"Now, what exactly are we looking for?" the second in command asked, finally rising. Robin tensed and took a step aside -and in front of- Raven. She spared him a side glance but took no mind.

"Documents. Legal papers linking him to Jump City and Gotham's late narcotic crimes. I'm sure your bound to find his name written all over it," Robin bit out, barely maintaining his voice level down. Raven glanced down, for a split second going still.

_'Relax,' _her voice entered his mind.

She hadn't performed this method of calming him back at the hotel after Eric because his dangerous hateful thoughts blocked her completely off, giving a serious migraine. Right now, she had taken him by total surprise. His back tensed, but he relaxed his stance and breathed out.

_'Stop it,'_ he commanded, the thought echoing in his mind. He didn't necessarily speak it or meant it for her directly, but it was hard to ignore. So she complied.

"Narcotics?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, and misuse of trust funds of the county," Robin added. Gordon nodded, slapping a friendly hand onto Robin's too tall shoulder.

"Alright. We'll go in, a few at a time, others undercover, and we'll make it up to Eric's room. Count on us," Gordon assured. Robin nodded, mimicked by Raven and the two made their way out of the room.

"Please," Robin mumbled, facing away from her, "Raven, do me a favor and keep out of my head for the remainder of the trip." His request surprised her. She folded her arms and fixed him with a scowl.

"I saved you from exploding back there," she snapped. He whipped around and glared down at her. His nose flared and his breathing picked up in pace but he made no other movement. Raven's struggled to keep a face of indifference but found it hard with his proximity and the small interior of the hall.

"Be that as it may," he continued after a while, softer, "I need to keep things to myself, here. I _do_ need some privacy."

_'What have you to hide?'_ a voice yelled in her head.

_'What doesn't he?'_ screamed another. She shook them from her subconscious with a shake of her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine," she mumbled. He nodded, relaxing dramatically and brushed a few strands away from his face. He spared her an apologetic glance at her before making her way down the hall. She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

She was seriously going to drive herself mad in this mission.

_'I should have said no,' _she scolded herself mentally,_ 'I knew this was going to be effecting my better judgment and control when around him. Why? Why did I accept?'_

Sparing the room the police were in a moment's glance, she followed her leader's footsteps down the hall and out to their newest rental.

Robin realized his current predicament topped the one he had faced at Gordon's.

Raven was frozen in what he thought was terror.

He was pretty nervous about it too.

"_I_ take the _bed_," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Wait, what?" he asked, looking up at her, sitting down on the mattress to take off her shoes. He couldn't blame her. Those heels looked like they could kill. She sent him a steamed glared and rubbed her feet before going to the closet.

"Sorry Robin. Regardless of rank here," she called from the closet as he peeled off his jacket and shoes, "Women get the privileges of choosing first." He smirked.

"I think your forgetting who was the one who stood awake the _whole_ trip here to Trinity and who slept in _her_ seat," he countered as soon as she stepped out. She had changed from her formal getup she had slipped on to see Gordon, to jogging black pants and matching tank.

He tore his gaze from her current wardrobe and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah. No excuse. A woman needs her beauty sleep," he gave her a look of disbelief, "And I just happen to be a woman."

_'That, you can tell from a mile away,' _he couldn't stop the thought from entering his mind. Thank heavens Raven had promised to keep out of it.

"Stop being a feminist, Rae and let a man get his sleep," he made his way to the closet and changed himself into similar sleeping clothes. Excluding the tank, for which he opted to going with a T-shirt. She sent him a scowl as soon as he stepped out.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, sitting down. Raising his chin in defiance, he walked swiftly to the opposite side of the mattress and while maintaining her gaze with his, he too sat down on the mattress. She instantly rose. "Robin!" In some part of his subconscious, he heard Cyborg's voice pleading him to be a gentleman and take the equality comfortable looking couch a few feet away.

But teasing Raven was being _too_ _much_ fun right now.

He probably shouldn't be doing this. In fact, he _shouldn't_ be doing this. But he desperately needed to take his mind off of Eric if for just a second.

Plus, she seemed to be in a playing mood.

"Yes?" he countered, lifting the sheets from the bed and allowing his feet to go in first before lying down.

Her face was priceless.

Coincidently, the bedside lamps exploded, surrounding either side in comfortable darkness. He could hear her harsh breathing and the undertone of her chanting mantra. Funny, he could have sworn she had left that habit a while back. He shook his head. He needed to be paying more attention to his friends and teammates more often. He could still make out her shaking fists at her side as she tried to calm down.

One of the lights in the closet exploded.

She wiped at her face with a hand and glared at him. Funny how a look could still be felt even in darkness.

"Get. Out!" she growled.

"Nah," he countered, settling himself more comfortably.

"Robin, please," she tried again. How she hated pleading! But if this hotel wanted to keep their light fixtures intact, then he needed to move the hell out! He picked up her pleading tone but bit down the will to back down.

"We need sleep for tomorrow, Rae. Suit yourself if you want to remain the rest of the night just standing there, staring at me sleep." He paused, "As a matter of fact, I rather you didn't. I have this thing where I don't like to be stared at when I sleep." He heard her muffle a sort of scream and smiled despite himself.

Abruptly, she sat on her side of the bed, facing away from him.

The aura sizzled with foreign electricity as her fingers placed themselves at the front of her head and swiftly passed over her whole head, turning her oddly black hair back to its original color. He found himself unable to look away as she passed a hand over her face and exposed skin, including her arms, changing the pigment of her skin to her normal color.

"Stop staring," she snarled. He smirked and fluffed his pillow.

In an instant, she mimicked his movements and slipped into the bed, facing away from him. He fought hard to keep the smile from his face but lost. He settled in too, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, goodnight, Rae." He yawned, realizing he _really_ _was_ tired and closed his eyes. A sudden thought occurred to him.

And he thought it fair to warn her. "Oh and Rae?"

"_What_?!" she mumbled venomously.

"I tend to have a habit to cuddle in the middle of the night and-" in a blink of an eye, she stood up from the bed and without sparing him a glance, sped to the large couch.

He rose, sighing. "Oh, come on Raven. I was only teasing!" She returned promptly, picked up her pillow and glared at him.

Suddenly, a devilish smile crossed her face. W-Wait he knew that look...

She fisted the covers and with un-foretold strength, pulled them from him, somehow making him roll over and fall to the ground. He managed to muffle his surprised yell- in order to not give her the satisfaction she wanted of hurting him. Wrapping the covers up into a manageable bundle of cloth, she turned on her heel and made her way to the couch.

He looked up as soon as he stopped hearing her footsteps and rose onto his knees, leaning forward on the mattress. He sighed.

_'Great. Way to go, Robin!'_ he scolded himself and stood up.

"Raven-"

"Goodnight!" she all but yelled and turned off the light in her area. He sighed, slightly irritated at himself for letting this get out of hand, and stubbornly let himself fall onto the bed.

"Goodnight!" he called back. Really. He was just trying to lighten the mood. Even since she'd learned of the room accommodations, her actions were ...'_suspicious_'.

But it _was_ Raven. Enigma was like her 'middle name'. He frowned and settled into the familiar position he normally slept in.

Fine. If she was going to be stubborn, two could play at that game.

_'-No, stay away from her!'_

_'-Mom!' _

_'-I'll never leave you alone!' _

_'-What have you done?! You swore an oath!' **(Please look at footnote at the bottom of the fanfiction)**_

Raven awoke. Her breath was labored. She wiped at the slight perspiration on her forehead and swallowed. More nightmares. Great.

At least, _that_ was still the same.

Suddenly, coming to her senses, she felt the lack of un-comfort she expected from sleeping a whole night on the couch. She rose her head and blinked twice to make sure she was in the right place.

"What the...?" she whispered. She rose to a sitting position, pulling the sheets with her as she did. She tucked her hair away from her face and tried to look beyond her sleeping area for her _irritable_ leader.

How the hell had she gotten to the **bed** in the middle of the night?!

She stood up and left the sheets in her wake. She stopped herself short as she caught sight of Robin. His longer legs hung over the side of the couch, his head delved into several sheets of comforters, his pillow long fallen to the floor. And she couldn't help but notice the ..._cute_...small trail of drool that managed to come out of his mouth in his sleep.

She had to physically stop her hand from slapping herself.

_'Cute!?' _what the hell was she thinking? She shook her head and gazed out into the wall/window. The sun hadn't risen yet and the city still looked like it was stuck in 'night city' mode. Glancing at him again, she made her way to the window spot Robin had taken hours before.

Somehow, her eyes made their way back to his sleeping form. His foot twitched. She smiled softly but caught her reflection on the window. What was wrong with her? This infatuation of him was going over the line and into dangerous territory. And she really needed to put a stop to it before it really got out of hand and it would end up hurting them both.

Especially, when Robin was confronting Eric at the moment.

"I told you I don't like to be stared at when I'm sleeping," a voice broke her from her thoughts as Robin woke, groaning as he rubbed his stiff neck.

"Morning _Sleeping Beauty_," she sarcastically greeted as she pointed to her own side of her mouth, opting as a mirror to his own face. He took the hint and wiped. He grumbled under his breath and sat up to crack his neck.

"Sleep okay?" he asked, glaring. She rose her chin in response, crossing her arms.

"I slept great! That bed _is_ comfortable," she answered and walked back to the closet.

"Glad you liked it," he spoke loudly after her, picking up the pillow. He finally allowed the smile he had wanted to wear to show.

He was sure Raven was blushing the whole time she rushed to her closet.

"Robin," she called for his attention, "Plan to socialize with Eric today?" He left his smile disappear and stood up.

"Not if I can help it. We'll be meeting him as scheduled."

"Okay." She paused, then shook her head as she headed to the bathroom. A knock came to the door. Robin fisted his discarded glasses from the floor and placed them on, making his way to the door.

"Yes?" he greeted.

"Morning sir," a waiter maneuvered a large cart into the room topped with covered plates and the stereotypical flower in a vase on one corner. "Your complementary breakfast." Robin nodded, uselessly trying to comb his fingers over his hair. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you-," he read the name plate, "-Mark, but from now on, the Mrs. and I will go down for breakfast and there's no need to bring it up here to the room." No need for surprise finding by the employees. Mark paused -_'Why the heck is this guy wearing sunglasses indoors?'_- as he caught sight of the gadgets, web camera, and laptop on the desk to his left. He paused and glanced at the bed.

_'Nice, role playing fantasies!'_ the waiter smiled. Robin's eyes widened, interpreting the look on the man's face.

"Woah, now, it isn't what you think-!"

"I did not question anything, sir," Mark replied, probably the answer he was _paid_ to say when employed by the hotel, and made his way to the door. "Good day." Robin weakly nodded in reply and slammed the door closed. He thunk-ed his head against the door repeatedly.

"Did I... miss something?" Raven asked, now emerging from the bathroom. She walked to the closet, dry toweling her hair.

"Not much," Robin stopped his self torture and sat down on the chair nearest him. Raven released her hair and faced him.

"So what now?" Robin leaned back into the chair and sighed.

"Now, we wait."

Eric looked up into the sunrise. His eyes flashed as they caught the sun light.

"It could have been worse," a voice sympathized behind him. He lowered the sleeves of his business suit shirt and turned.

"Please, tell me how so?" the voice's owner stood from the shadows to reveal the woman he had had dinner with last night.

"You could have _stayed_ dead."

Eric couldn't help it.

Laughter erupted from him, scaring the woman at its suddenness. He slammed his hands on his desk to keep his shaking body steady. He gasped for breath to recuperate. All while withholding no laughter in his eyes.

"How is making a deal with that ..._devil_ ...boss of your, better than my death!?"

They were now having lunch, having grown slightly bored by just maintaining tabs on Eric's most visited locations. The man himself, they had seen, had entered his office in the floors Robin had informed the Commissioner it was, but hadn't emerged.

"...I heard you screaming last night," Robin started. Raven looked up from her food and swallowed.

"What?" she questioned, warily. He was one to talk. Sometimes he hardly let her sleep when his mind was too troubled in his sleep that it awoke her own. He fixed her eyes with that look of concern that make her skin crawl.

How she hated those puppy dog eyes he pulled!

She glared down at her fork. Hmmm, it looked awfully tempting to pick up and stick it into _someone's_ face.

She shook the thought away.

"Are they back?" he mumbled.

"Are _what_ back?" she countered. She took a sip of her orange juice and decided to stuff some more toast into her mouth.

"Your NightMares," he swallowed, "The ones that haunted you in your sleep in the coming of your Father and afterwards." Really, how could she _forget_? She paused, looking for an excuse, he reasoned.

"No."

"Then-"

"What? Can't I have regular nightmares?" he fixed her with a look of disbelief. She sighed and looked away, leaning on her arm on the table top, her chin in her palm. She casually glanced over the crowded lunch area.

And caught sight of a woman's gaze. At first she thought nothing of it.

But then she waved at Raven.

Raven looked away. Robin was still staring at her. She looked away and saw the woman prompting her husband to stand up. They were making their way towards them!

"Robin!" she whispered, slightly hiding behind her propped-up arm. Robin, bemused, stared at her.

"What's wrong?" He glanced around. He too saw the couple. He stiffened. They had maintained a distance from socializing with others in fear of saying too much or something that might incriminate them and let it get around to Eric's ears. "You know them?" he asked. She looked up and glared.

"I don't do _people_, Robin!" she whispered harshly, "I don't socialize! How the hell would I know-"

"Hi guys!" The woman greeted. Both Titans smiled simultaneously.

"Hello," greeted Robin, extending a hand. The husband shook it, mimicked by Raven and the wife.

"I'm sorry to disturb your lunch, dears," the woman apologized, pulling up a chair. Robin could almost make out the small cry of protest that died at Raven's throat. The husband pulled up a chair as well. "But I couldn't help but notice you just moved in into the hotel!"

"Yes," Raven bit out, wearing a strained smile, "Ben and I are here, in our," she gave him a side glance and grasped his hand over the table, "Pre-honeymoon break, you could say."

"Aw, see now Albert!" the woman nudged her husband's shoulder, "We should have had one." Robin gave a polite chuckle, giving Raven's hand a squeeze. She gave that smile again, opting to go for the orange juice instead of talking.

"And I hear you folks got invited by Eric to that club he opened up!" The husband filled in. Robin gave Raven a side glance as she placed down the glass.

Wow. News sure flew around here.

"Yes, we met yesterday during dinner and he invited us to its premier."

"How lucky! We've been trying to get invited for ages!" the wife joked. Raven rolled her eyes. If it weren't because they were going to supervise Eric himself, she would have gladly handed over those tickets. Robin inwardly growled. How could anyone be trying to associate themselves with that-_that man_!? He glanced down at his watch. A few hours to go.

"I'm sorry folks. We have to get going," Robin excused as he rose, followed promptly by Raven. He shook the woman's hand as did the husband's. The husband flinched as Robin shocked his hand. "Woah, sorry there. I do that a lot," Robin apologized. "I've been shocking people all morning." A polite chuckle rang out. Raven gave a sympathetic nod and both left the over cheerful couple in the lunching room.

"Robin, do you think they're affiliated with Eric?" Raven tried, dropping her smile. Robin dropped his as well as they gave themselves room. Raven briefly closed her eyes as another shudder rand down her spine at his closed proximity. Maybe, these shudders, had something to do with anxiety either felt?

"I'm not sure." He pulled out the small screen like gadget she had seen him attach to the computer, "But I placed a small microchip into either one's palms, just in case." Raven side glanced at him through the small shield of her hair.

"The _shock_ you gave them?" He pulled back his long sleeve to reveal a small pincer like thing attached to his wrist. She shook her head. "You and Cyborg spend too much time looking up the weirdest things."

"Weird things that have saved us time to time," she couldn't help but agree. They turned a corner and stopped. Eric made his way down the main spiral staircase, followed by the men who he had dined with. Eric rose his head in time to catch his gaze with Robin's. He sent them a smile, a small raised hand wave, and continued on his way out side of the hotel.

"Where is _he_ going so early?" Raven questioned, grasping his hand unintentionally.

But neither seemed to take notice.

"Dunno. Men like him have business elsewhere, always." He began to lead them towards the elevators again. Suddenly, Raven stopped in mid step as a sharp pain burst into her temples. She groaned, releasing his hand. "Rae?" She grunted as she rose both hands to shield her face. "Raven?"

"Sir?" Robin turned sharply as he heard the receptionist's voice. "Is everything alright?" Robin glanced back at Raven, who suddenly began to sway on her feet. In an instant, he grasped her arms and leaned her body onto his. He glanced back at the receptionist.

"She's fine. She's faint, is all." He leaned most of her light weight onto his and maneuvered them towards the elevators. He elbowed the button for them to open the door, which promptly did, and ushered them in.

"_Great_," the receptionist mumbled, sighing heavily as she returned to her task. Not only did _she_ managed to catch that hunk of a man, but she managed to get _pregnant_ with his child too?! Only _that_ could explain the sickness

Robin glanced down anxiously at Raven's trembling form. What was _wrong_ with her?

"_Raven_?" he tried again. She seemed to wince strongly at his voice and tremble harsher. He swallowed as the elevator finally opened up again at their door. He half carried her to their room and struggled to open the door with the card. He kicked the door open and quickly sat her onto the chair. She recoiled at his sudden lack of contact as he ran to close the door. He returned quickly, however.

"..." She couldn't form words, but she continued to be in pain. The roots of her hair returned to their original color as her pigment of skin begun to become fainter. Robin placed himself in front of her chair, sitting on the ground.

"_Raven_? What's _wrong_?" He felt himself panic. Time seemed to go too slow for him, watching her recoil into a ball of inner pain.

In a blink of an eye, however, she gasped as she leaned back into the chair. Instantly, he grasped her face in his hands and made her face him.

"Rae? Raven?" Her eyes couldn't maintain themselves in a single thing for long as she wildly looked around the room.

"_**Robin**_?!"

"I'm right here!" he assured. Finally, she made contact with his eyes, now bare as he had thrust-ed his glasses away in the hurry. She swallowed, waiting for her agitated breath to allow her to speak.

"R-Robin..." she whispered, pained, "I ...I think we're facing something bigger than Eric here." His fingers tensed around her face, but did not harm her. He neared her face, prompting her to make herself clear.

"What do you mean Raven? _What happened?_"

"Something...attacked my subconscious. I-I didn't see it coming. Azarath, it hurt!" she winced as she remembered. He gently wiped away the few beads of sweat from her brow with his thumbs, making them avoid falling into her eyes. "...Robin..."

"Yes?"

"Eric is in league with something...a meta-human... something not of this world..."

**A/N: Shorter than the previous ones but now you know what's going on. Sorry for the late update. **

**NOTICE: The reviewer whom figures out to whom the thoughts/dream belong to get a price from me... a fanfiction of their choice (of course...if they want it)! And yes, each line is a different character/person and they have to be all correct. If not, then the one with the most correct wins! And the character/answers have to be in order, not randomly mentioned. Like, line to belongs to (blank), etc. Okay? Anyone wanna take a swing at it? No? Well, hope you enjoyed the update anyways!! **


	8. Deception

**Previous Chapter: **

"_...Robin..." _

"_Yes?"_

"_Eric's in league with something...a meta-human... something not of this world..." _

**Chapter 8: **

He had managed to convince her to get some rest before they actually got ready for Eric's big premier. He stood over her napping form on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. This was turning out harder than he had anticipated. And now, with what ever it was that had invaded Raven's mind in the cards, all previous planning was thrown out the window. Of course, subconsciously he knew that something had had to been up if Eric was back. Back from where he'd sent him years ago. Back from –

Raven moaned softly as she woke. She blinked, paused, then shifted her gaze towards Robin's. She lifted her head slowly and glared up to him.

"When you said you didn't like to be watched while you slept, the feeling was mutual," she bit out. Slowly, she braced her weight on her fore arms and sat up. He smiled and brought over the chair from the computer desk.

"How you feeling?" he asked. She looked up from her currently barred feet and studied his face. He felt no sense of her mind diving into his own and felt a sense of gratitude she had kept her word. If only she knew what was going on inside it right now.

"I'm fine. I was taken by surprise, is all."

"It took us _both_ by surprise," he assured, and leaned back, sighing, into the chair. The clock ticked loudly as the room was filled with comforting silence. "The staff came by, concerned by the little display we played out on the lobby." The memory of it made her slightly wince. Out of embarrassment or pain, he wasn't sure. "I managed to order you some tea, however. Since room service kept popping by." She hmm'ed and maneuvered her legs over the edge of the bed, facing away from him. She sighed loudly. "Do you know what it is?" he asked after a while.

"I'm not sure." She rose and pulled off the sweater she'd been wearing, wiped at her brow and headed to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you –"

"I'm fine," she reminded tensely and closed the door. Sighing, he rose and neared the computer screen. He woke the monitor up and supervised the area. Gordon's troops were slowly but surely on the move. He glanced at the clock. An hour to go before the big grand opening.

"Rae," he started, "An hour to go. We better get ready." He heard the sink tap turn on then off, followed by her opening the door. Out walked Ruby, the black haired fiancée of his.

"Let's go," she stated, walking towards the closet. He smirked.

--

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Eric asked his man at his right. He nodded, remaining silent in the small limo.

"Why so tense, _Eric_?" a man asked him, garbed in an expensive _Armani_ suit, shrouded in the darkness of the opposite end of the limo carriage. Eric looked up and glared slightly.

"Tense? Why would I be tense?" he asked, settling more comfortably into the leather seats of the exclusive ride to the club. The slightness signal of the lamp lights aligned with the streets beamed through the double tinted glass panes of the car. An eerie single beam of neon green decorated the edges of the carpeted floor of the back. Shadows danced in rhythm of the bumps on the concreted streets. The woman to his left leaned a bit further closer to the window, staring blankly out.

"You know what happens if you happen to fail," the man assured him. Eric glared venomously at him.

"You've made it clear enough."

"I hope so. You saw what occurred with the young beauty in the arms of your enemy? She was not normal, not human, my dear boy. You on the other hand, are. She was able to..break through my restrains before I was able to accomplish my goals but the human mind is a fragile thing, Eric." He smirked, slightly sharpened teeth gleaming with the eerie green glow. The woman besides him tensed. "It breaks," he snapped his fingers, "Like that."

--

"No...way..." Raven growled from within the closet. Robin stopped, mid way of tucking in his white undershirt into his dress pants. He made a move towards the doors. "No, don't come in!" Raven warned. He felt a chill run up his spine as he was sure she felt go up hers.

"What's wrong? Is it back again?" he asked, fisting and re-fisting his hands at his side. Why wouldn't she allow him near her? Clearly she was in pain.

"N-No...it-it's just that..." she sighed, resigned, making him released some of the tension from his back. She sounded frustrated.

"Then? What is it?" he asked again. He continued to zip up his pants and leaned over to grab his shirt. A small packet fell to the floor, grabbing his attention. He picked it up and instantly panicked. He all but ran to the desk aside the bed and stuffed the condom into the desk's drawer. How the hell had that gotten into his jacket!? He heard the quick zip of a zipper of a plastic or rubber bag and a frustrated growl.

"Do we _have_ to go formal...-ish?" he rose a brow at this and nodded, even though she didn't see him.

"Yes, believe it or not, it has a dress code," he mimicked her sigh as he picked up his red tie. He then heard the mumble of a curse in a foreign language and was pretty sure it held Starfire's name in there. "What happened, Rae?" he asked, yet again.

"Nothing, nothing! ...I'm coming out. But I'm going to need your help," she had been livid at the beginning of her reply, then oddly had taken a shy tone of voice. That peaked his interest and hurried to button up his dress up black shirt. The door to the closet opened up and Raven's shadow cascaded down the carpeted floor. Pausing for a second, she sighed and walked out, her hands attempting to hold up the material up front that made up her small cocktail dress. And what a dress! "What?!" she snapped, waking him from a sudden daze.

"Nothing. I- you surprised me," he excused and walked around to face her back. He found himself swallowing.

"Just zip it up and lets get this over with. I hate dresses," she growled. _'Can't imagine why,'_ he thought as he vigilantly touched the bottom part of the zipper and began to zip it upwards. Briefly, he felt a subdued pulsating sensation of their bond appear between his shoulder blades and shimmer down his back but it was gone before he could savor it. "_Done_?" she asked.

"Yea," he quickened his pace and finished. Goodness knew why he was postponing the moment. Clearing his throat, he walked around her. "Did I hear you curse Starfire in the closet?" he changed the topic.

"You heard correctly," she snapped and walked back into the closet. She rose her voice, "She took what I had packed to wear for a special occasion ...like this one." He looked up and smiled.

"Yea?"

"Yes, and used the pretense of visiting me to give me this ...this _gift_ !" He chuckled and finished cleaning up. He snapped on his watch and glanced back at the closet's open door. Silently, he fisted something from his bag – he'd taken out of the closet room before Raven had invaded it – and tucked it into his pocket. Robin again checked the time.

"It's just like Star to do something like that to you, Raven," he distracted as Raven, rather Ruby emerged again. She placed on low-heeled dress shoes, for stability's sake, and looked up at him. And he couldn't have been more thankful that Starfire had done what she had done. Taking Raven out of her comfort clothes, she looked stunning in the black thigh-length sleeveless dress. Simple in design, he noted, but elegant._ 'And sure gives a pleasant view,' _he admired, shamelessly in his mind.

"Well, don't you look out of place?"

"What?" he glanced down at his suit. "Don't like?" Actually, he thought he looked rather dashing with an all black set up minus the protruding blood red tie.

"You look like you're wearing a monkey suit," she teased, raising her brows as she neared the computer desk.

"Monkey suit?"

"Never mind. Where's Gordon?" she asked, re-waking the monitor. He cleared his throat and neared her.

"In position. We signal his entrance when we exit the building."

"Did you get the rental for the event?" he pulled out the small brochure like paper, permit for the new car. "I doubt we would have been taken seriously if we had shown up in Gordon's borrowed car. ...Or what's left of it."

"Probably."

"What about our newly made friends from lunch?" she asked. He pulled out the now familiar screen and clicked it on. It showed the couple as blinking dots in the middle of the dinning room area.

"Eating."

"Did you find out anything suspicious about them?" He shook his head, leaning up from the table. Raven followed suit.

"Nothing. Average Joe-s. He's a professor at N.Y.U. and she's a part time nurse, mostly volunteer," he replied. Raven hmm'ed and grabbed her matching wallet. "Got anything yet?" he asked. Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever it had been, it hasn't been active ever since." He nodded and began shutting of lamps and lights from the room. Soon, they were enveloped in comforting silence and darkness.

"However the case, you're not leaving my line of sight unless it's absolutely necessary," he ordered.

"Does using the bathroom count as '_necessary_'?" she joked, glancing at him through half lidded eyes. He shot her a look and looked at himself in the small mirror aside the double doors leading outside of the room, using the reflection of the lights of the neighboring building, coming through the windows. He heard her grunt and grabbed his clothed bicep. "_Come on_!" she scolded and slammed the door shut as they stepped out into the hall. "We're going to be late, _Ben_!" she scolded again, taking on her airy fake voice Ruby spoke in. He chuckled half-heartedly and tucked the key card into his pocket. She paused - "Now what?" he mumbled - and hooked the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign on the knob. Gripping his hand, she allowed him to lead them out into the front of the hotel.

--

Both of them flinched as they saw the hoard of reporters on the outside of the entrance of the hotel. Raven heard Robin cuss under his breath, nearing the bottom of the main staircase.

"The hotel's holding celebrities for the event," he explained before Raven could question. She tilted her head to face his.

"Think Scott Menville and Tara Strong were invited?"**()** she whispered. He looked down at her.

"Who?" she shook her head. Another couple passed them up and were in seconds, lost between the rabid crowd of the reporters. He sighed again. They stood sheltered by his body, his back facing the reporters as Raven stood facing his front.

"Robin," she whispered, drawing his attention. Suddenly, she placed both of her small, cool hands on each side of his face. He questioned her with his eyes. "Trust me," she mumbled before she brought his face closer to hers. He felt his heart beat quicken as they neared each other. He swallowed. A few inches more... Then, surprising him, she maneuvered her lips near his ear. She raised goosebumps as her breath touched his skin. Then, in a quick movement, she moved to the other side of his face. They must have looked like quite a spectacle, him leaning all the way down so as Raven could barely touch his face.

"What..." he mumbled, as she finally pulled away.

With her eyes downcast, she replied, "A small temporary spell. It doesn't re-arrange your face. Think of it as a mask. Your face, as my own, will not be recognized when developed on film." And he felt it, a tingling sensation of electric nature hovering a centimeter above his face. "Better place on your glasses, just in case." He pulled them out.

"Thanks...just... _warn_ me for next time," he whispered. He turned them and placed on a fake smile. Raven's lips twitched as they neared the door. They were shouted at, questioning their names. Raven feared for Robin's sake. He had at one point been in the lime-light. Being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne from Gotham City, earned you some points as a celebrity. And if they only knew that he was walking in front of them, cameras at the ready to snap a picture that would sure bring the attention of the public. She gripped his hand more securely. He tightened his hold on hers as well. If someone took a picture of Bruce Wayne's long since AWOL "son", they'd go home with a big fat paycheck awaiting in their desks. "Our car," he tensely handed the valet parking man the ticket to their car. The young man nodded and zoomed out of sight.

"This is unnerving," she mumbled darkly. Behind them, someone's camera busted, emitting a slight signal of smoke. Neither of them glanced back.

"Man!" the reporter complained. But, soon his 'comrades' took his place of absence and began to snap pictures of the walking rich. "Wait a minute-" Their car arrived, eluding their attention of the now reddened-faced reporter, to boarding their brand new car.

"Nice," Raven complimented. Robin smirked. Slick black, two seat, pitch black interior and blue lights on the dashboard.

"I know," he chuckled, shifting gears. Soon, they roared out of the front of the hotel. They were again delved into a comforted silence. Raven looked out the window as Robin concentrated on driving. The buildings towered above them as they took the invitation's instructions to the place. Raven dully noted that Robin barely relied on the said instructions to maneuver through the light traffic of the hour. "I see that you don't mind wearing the ring now," he spoke suddenly. She spared him a glance before returning to her sight seeing.

"It grew on me," she lied. In actuality, it felt as if it burned her. Again, a reminder of a taste of a life she _couldn't_ have. He chuckled.

"So, what's next? Earrings to match?" She sent him a playful glare and sighed.

"No pierced ears." He turned left and maneuver around a recent car accident. The air inside of the car instantly went tense. Flames licked the metal carcass of a over turned as medics wheeled the driver inside the ambulance.

"Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt," Robin mumbled as he peeled his eyes away from the now leaving ambulance to continue driving.

"Robin?" Raven called to his attention. He still faced forward to drive. "What do you plan to do tonight? I mean, Gordon _is_ in motion as we speak but I don't believe the evidence he finds – if he finds it – is enough to convict Eric to go to jail." He remained silent for moment, almost appearing as if he hadn't heard her.

"Bastards like Eric have too many connections to hold him down properly."

"So Gordon's actions are all for naught?"

"No, think of it as the paperwork. He'll have a record. Well, in a matter of speaking. It's up to us to face him and bring him in."

"And what of his business? His people working for him here? They're bound to protect him tonight."

"We're not bringing him in tonight." The speed of the car automatically sped down as they neared the club. The Gothic essence of the structure of the entrance was appealing. It contrasted with its surrounding building comrades, making it all that more special. They pulled into the curve that was the drive and awaited their turn, receiving a scoff from Raven. A graphic demonic water fountain attained the attention of the clubs entrance, apart from the gargoyles that held up the corners of the ceiling left and right of the doors. The fountain was a mural of frozen demons and men in a gruesome battle to the death. Not real graphic, as not to scare away the customer but to appeal to that dark fantasy.

"Demons," Raven mumbled. Robin glanced at the water feature and silently nodded. Now having roamed closer to the seemingly popular club premier, they could make out the building itself clearer. When the guards- standing on the doors- let people in, they saw the top of the staircase led downward, into pitch blackness. Also, at the action, booming techno music resounded loudly enough to make its vibrations felt. "We're gonna go deaf," she warned.

"Here," Robin handed her an ear piece. She peered down at the small skin colored device and rose a brow. "I said we weren't going to separate. And we're not. But taken in the swarm of creeps going into that place, the crowds going to move us around some time or another. And I need to know I can contact you at any moment."

"Robin," she reminded softly, "...We have a bond...remember?" He paused. Then nodded.

"I can't ...handle _that_ at the moment, Rae," he spoke softly, a bit too softly, making her uncomfortable. It almost sounded sad. _Resigned_. "Besides," he added, shifting in his seat to make the car go forward, "There's a possibility Eric's ...new friend may be in the building tonight. I don't necessarily know how telepathy works, but I'm not going to risk it, getting you hurt having your "links" wide open."

"You don't _have_ to take care of me," she snapped a bit too harshly. There was no way she was going to tell him that the 'face touching' she had performed on him in the hotel had not been necessary for the spell. As soon as she had touched his face with her hands, the spell had been performed. But _she_ had needed it. She knew, rather had an idea, of the proximity of each other they were going to experience in a cramped club. Some sanity of her mind needed a ...taste...of that touch before it took her by surprise and destroyed their mission.

"I'm – look Rae." His voice grew stern, a tone of voice she really hadn't heard in a while now, "This _can't_ go down wrong. Not only because we don't know what we're up against with this new ...opponent. But because they're peoples' lives at stake. And this identity thing–"

"Look Robin," she interrupted, now growing angry, "This isn't my first mission."

"Then see to it that it doesn't go wrong," he warned, after a while, his face steeling. Raven's jaw grew stiff as well. A shiver went up both of their spines. "For whatever the circumstances, don't go into my mind, got it?"

"I got it...leader," she growled. She saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye. She didn't glance back and allowed the valet, who went around the front of their car, to open the door and lead her out. Robin's door was too opened and he let himself out. He threw the keys up in the air, and expected the valet to catch them.

"Don't let me find anything wrong with the car when I get it back," he half shouted, attracting some of the attention from the front of the line. Raven heard the valet curse him under his breath and made away with their vehicle.

"Name." The Door man ordered.

"Kreftan. Ben Kreftan." The man looked into his list and nodded.

"V.I.P.s..." he mumbled under his breath and nudged the almost twin looking doorman to his left. He showed him the list and the other man spared the Titans a glance. Nodding, he returned to his side of the line. "Mr. Buscema's guests."

"Yes," Raven answered, grabbing onto Robin's hand. He tensed, but smiled.

"Hope we get to see him before the night is over," he continued as the doorman moved out of the way and allowed them through. He nodded as a reply.

"Next!" the doorman called out. Immediately, they were enveloped in the boom of the music as soon as the door opened. Raven actually had to take a step back from the suddenness of the music.

"Here we go," Robin mouthed. Then they were enveloped in darkness.

--

"He's here." the word was whispered into his ear. He spared a glance at the woman in his arm.

"Let's go."

--

"Follow me," Robin roared. Bodies slammed against each other to a DJ's original techno remix. Unconsciously, Raven grabbed onto Robin's arm. He held his arm secure to his body, holding her close.

"Why do people enjoy these things!?" she yelled. She received an elbow to her side and she growled.

"Watch it, bitch!" a blond yelled. Raven spun around.

"**What did you say?!**"

"Ruby!" Robin reminded, "Come on!" Allowing her eyes to flash at the girl – who in turn flinched and grew pale white – Raven turned and followed Robin in their original pursuit out of the crowd. Dodging flapping arms, hips, elbows and "_unmentionables"_, they made it to the far end of the vast room, a small neon lit bar which seemed a bit out of place in the theme of the place. Arcs of the same design as outside continued to decorate the new building indoors. The inside could be recognized as of the same structure of a church, minus the colored windows and the holy entities. They were a bit out of breath as they found a seat for themselves.

"Where's Eric?" she asked, glad she didn't have to shout as loud as she had when in the sea of antsy and sweat-ed bodies. Robin looked up. The club was divided into two levels of a dance floor. The "exclusives" were upstairs, as the ones who had paid their way in, danced downstairs.

"My guess, he's up there." With his chin, he signaled up into the black and red lit "room" nearer the DJ.

"When are we going to investigate?" she questioned. Robin glanced back at her and made eye contact.

"We're going to get invited up there."

"I thought we were "V.I.P.s"," she reminded as she made signal air quotes with her finger tips.

"We are. Just V.I.P.s get invited up there. Eric lets you know when he has time to entertain your visit," he growled and gave the club a glance over. The song changed and was cheered by the crowed. The lights changed to black and white, flashing back and forth from the two colors every second or so. Making the crowd and their movements appear in slow motion. The motion made Raven dizzy. A bartender suddenly appeared near them, making them tensely face the poor slightly over weight teen.

"A beer, from the ladies on the far table," he admitted, slightly bored. Poor kid must have done this for a while. He placed the beer in front of Robin and left.

"Wow...you work fast," Raven monotonously snapped. He chuckled. He dared glance back to the indicated table. Three women from different ethnicities, waved or winked in his direction. A tall brunette raised her hand and made a gesture to call her. He raised the beer in appreciation. But no way was he going to drink it. While in the second Robin had taken to glance at the women, Raven had slumped to the side, appeared into their point of view and had raised her left hand into the air, the palm facing her face. The ring flashed with the lights.

"This hasn't happened before," he turned. Raven looked away, her left hand leisurely touching her black hair. He fixed her a look.

"What?" she snapped. The damn lights made it hard to calculate her actual facial expressions but he could have sworn she wore a knowing smirk.

"Nothing," chuckling, he waved a hand to the same waiter and ordered sodas, while sending in a napkin a message to the women. The bartender left with a laugh as the women looked away from Robin, slightly embarrassed. Though Raven was sure they would get over it. Their drinks arrived. "Here," he placed an item in her palm over the table, disguising it with a kiss to her fingers, and let her hand go. Discreetly, they allowed a drop of the drink in a goblet looking glass onto a small slip of paper. They remained white. Nodding to each other, and tucking away the paper, they took a sip.

"Oh my! There they are!" a voice called out to their attention. They both looked up as Albert and his wife spotted them.

"Are they a bit too _old_ for this?" Raven mumbled as she tried to make herself smaller, as if to disappear from them. Robin sighed under his breath.

"Hello, dears!" the wife greeted, inviting themselves onto their table. The crowd around them and in the bar raised a brow at their "friends".

"Hello," Robin greeted, shaking Albert's hand, "Looks like you guys got in fine, without the V.I.P. Problem."

"Well, I knew some people," the older man excused, making them all four share a humorless chuckle.

"Ruby, was it?" the wife asked. Raven nodded, hiding a curse by taking a sip. "The name's Margaret."

"Nice to meet you, Margaret." the silver-blond haired older woman gave Raven's goblet a glance and rose a brow.

"What? No alcohol? Why this is a party! A club opening!"

"I...can't drink," Raven excused, receiving a glance from Robin and an urge to kick herself.

"And why's that?" she teased, giving Raven's flat stomach a pat, "Someone's got a bun in the oven?" Albert and Margaret chuckled at their seemingly old "joke". Then stopped when the young couple didn't join in.

"What?!" Robin played along, as Raven pretended to look away shyly. He perfectly used his southern accent to show "genuine" surprise. "Ruby- I-I-"

"-I meant to tell you," Raven excused, pretending to shield her face. "I realized the other day that I was... _late_... and went down to the shop in the hotel to buy a pregnancy test and ...it proved positive." At least five bottles behind the bartender at the bar exploded, making the drunks laugh abruptly at the bizarre occurrence. Though it didn't faze Raven's or Robin's little "play". Robin inwardly flinched, however, at the great performance of Raven's tearing eyes. He swallowed an uneasy feeling in his stomach and walked around the table to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't cry Ruby. Don't think I don't want this. I- this is just – we weren't expecting this or trying."

"I know," she admitted, shielding herself in his arms. Surprisingly, as Robin knelt at the club's floor, Raven was suddenly the same height he was.

"That's um...it's all going to be alright," Margaret awkwardly comforted. Raven looked up. She could vibrantly feel the woman's guilt oozing towards her and Robin's "predicament".

"As long as you face the in-laws with precaution, an early bunch of grand kids are no problem," Albert joked. The Titans shared a single glance before he saved up the nerve to kiss her forehead and rise from his seat. The bartender cursed again when another bottle blew up. Robin pulled his chair to Raven's side of table and grasped her hand. He cooed in his "fiancée"s ear as he seemed to calm down.

"You alright now?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, sorry about that," Raven excused, wiping the bottom of her eyes. Robin offered her her cup of soda and she took a sip. He rubbed her back affectionately.

"It's alright," they replied in unison.

"Hey," Albert called to Robin's attention, "Let's say you and I get these young beauties a refill?" Robin okay-ed with Raven and he rose with Albert towards the Bar. They dodged tables and couples not preoccupied with the lack of privacy on the way. Robin sent Raven a discreet glance back. He inwardly laughed. She looked miserable with Margaret chatting up a storm about god knew what. Albert's tap on his shoulder broke his train of thought. "What's your girl havin'?"

"Regular coke," he replied, "As well as I am."

"Aw, come on. Join a guy in a man's drink," he egged on.

"No, I think Ruby would feel uncomfortable with me drinking alcohol. Now," he sighed, adding effect, "With her condition, I want her to be comfortable at all times." Albert paused, having finished placing on their order. Robin felt a bit unnerved at the man's constant stare. "...What?"

"You really love her, don't you?" He thanked God for not letting him have a magical sort of outlet situation like Raven because he was sure Albert's out of the blue question would have destroyed the club.

"...Of course I do!" he covered up quickly, "She's my fiancée!...I do...love her..." Feeling this conversation had better head a new direction, or stop immediately, he took the drinks from Albert's outstretched hands and headed to the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Raven darkly mumbled through her smile. Robin placed her soda in front of her and rose her hand to place a chaste kiss on its smooth cool surface.

"Some interference in the bar. Apparently the bottles blew up!" Albert joked, rilling a loud laughter from his wife. The Titans joined in, holding no real humor. Their conversation went on miscellaneously for a while, and their meeting with Eric made the team real antsy. Why in the world wouldn't the man rid them of this couple?!

"Now," Albert slurred after his fifth cup of his drink, "The real question, my dear Ben, you have to ask yourself, is.." he paused to take a sip of one an empty goblet, "Is – hiccup – are you afraid of your father-in-law?" The question caught both of them totally of guard that they spit out their drinks. Raven turned to face Robin, as both wiped their mouths, and rose a brow.

"Now, Ben, you wouldn't be afraid of _dear_ _old_ _Dad_, now would you?" she teased. He chuckled, and placed napkins on the table, attempting to dry their mess. They both, however, shared a shiver at the memory of the Demon of a parallel universe coming to claim Raven as his gateway of rebirth on earth. On her birthday no less.

"Nah," he joked, "He's the most lovable man in the universe!"

"Oh, that's good news then!" Margaret chuckled, "Not many of those out there. I can speak from experience." Robin paused, in mid sympathetic laugh and glanced at the crowd.

"Ruby," he called Raven's attention, "Want to dance?" Raven's face was priceless, and under a different circumstance, he would have appreciated having provoked a reaction such as that, but now was not the time. He discreetly tugged on her arm.

"Of course," she smiled fake-ly, and rose, "But do have patience with me, Ben, I'm a klutz on my feet." He took her hand and led them into the dance floor. Craftily, they moved their bodies in tune with the music and slipped through the crowd, away from the other couple's eyes. "What is it?!" she shouted. She turned and placed her back onto his front. She hissed under her breath as the damned bond pestered her again with a hum of a reminder of his close presence. As she didn't know.

"Over here!" he replied and spun her around, almost jamming her against him. They both grunted. Smoothly, they raced out through the crowd and into the obstinately insinuating "rooms" in the farm corner of the club. _**For The Need**_, the caption read above the tunnel made out of faux stone bricks they delved into. Panting from real effort of dodging bodies and to keep up the appearance, Robin rushed to assign them a key and dash into a room.

"Sweet Azarath!" Raven cried as she closed the door behind them and slammed the lock. "I am not going to another club in my life time!" She leaned her back into the door and rested her palms onto her knees.

"Haha...come on Rae..," he joked, "Not all of them are like this."

"Yes...they are. They're filled with hormone fulled, sex-dancing teens and adults who can't control their urges!" Robin fought to control his breath as he realized Raven seriously felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still a bit out of breath.

"Their aura's are so...overwhelming. I – pant – I'll be fine. Yes." She locked eyes with him, "I won't jeopardize the mission, Robin." He inwardly jerked.

"Right. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm only _following_ _orders_," she glared, finally coming off the door.

"Okay," he rose his hands in defeat, "I got it!" For minutes, they continued a set of glares until Raven jerked her gaze from his. This place was going to have _serious_ damage on its opening night.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" she reminded, crossing her arms. He huffed and pulled out the screen from his jacket pocket.

"I felt a message come through from Gordon, though I can't necessarily read it through this circuitry."

"Want me to see if the coast is clear in the surveillance room and see if we can view it through that way?"

"No chance. The surveillance room is near Eric's "pad" upstairs and I'm not going to risk you going alone like that."

"Then what do we do? We can't necessarily keep waiting for his posse to notice we've been here for," she checked her watch and rolled her eyes, "Three hours! And invite us when they suddenly feel hospitable."

"You're right," he grew silent, the wheels in his head so obviously turning that Raven could almost see them. A knock interrupted them, however. Raven raced ahead of him and making his jaw drop, ruffled up her hair, pulled down her dress a bit, threw off her shoes and unlocked the door.

"What?!" she answered, panting. The man at the door obviously wasn't expecting the disheveled gorgeous woman before him. Robin quickly threw off his jacket, tie, shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt. He stood besides her in seconds.

"What's the problem, buddy!?" he all but yelled, "Can't you see we're busy?" he tucked Raven onto his body and Raven gave an airy laugh.

"Maybe he wants a three some!" she cheered, drunkly.

"Now, now young lady! No one looks at you but me!" Robin continued it as he gave her bare shoulders chaste kisses. The lighting in the hall flickered. She fake-ly moaned and neared his face to her bare neck. He rose his face abruptly and glared at the man. "What!? Do I know you!?"

"Mr. Eric requests your presence at the V.I.P. section," he replied, tensely. Obviously, the image before him was too much. And why wouldn't it be? Raven in that dress was a very tantalizing view. Speaking of the half demoness, she nodded absentmindedly and held the doors edge.

"Blah blah blah. We'll see him when we're done," she then promptly shut the door on the man. Instantly, they separated. "What the hell is the matter with you!?" she screamed. The light fixtures shattered but she didn't allow it to faze her.

"What? I had to keep cover!"

"By touching me like I'm one of your ..your whores?!"

"What the hell? Raven, this is work!"

"This doesn't give you the excuse. There are boundaries, Robin!"

"Raven-"

"I'm respecting your boundaries with not infiltrating your mind and finding out why the hell you harbor such hatred towards this con man and why the hell you take up this mission now!"

"And here I thought you kept your infiltrating to yourself as common courtesy!" he steamed. "Well, thanks for clearing that up now, Raven!"

"Oh **shut** **up**!" she growled, her eyes flashing. He instantly jerked up straight, as if he'd been struck.

"...Rae?" he carefully asked. She turned from him and placed her hands against the door. She panted as she worked to keep her emotions in tow.

"...hold on..." she replied in a small voice. Time seemed internal as she fought to maintain in control of the beast that lay inside herself. Finally, she released the tension in her small back and stood straight, though still staring at the door.

"Raven?"

"...I'm sorry. I – I guess...I overreacted," she excused, her voice cold.

"I did as well," he replied, still cautious. He took a few steps towards her and placed an arm on the same shoulders he had been kissing a few minutes ago. The touch felt hot on his hand, for her skin remained so cool.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize about. I..." he paused and softly turned her to face him. "You were right. I do hold over your head the reasons of this mission."

"Of which you don't have to explain. I overreacted when I said I needed to know-"

"But you do," he interrupted. "Back in Gotham, I promised you that I would tell you. And... I think that before we actually sit down with him, you need to know what happened." He sounded reluctant, scared even. She looked up and looked away. Their pulsing bond made her legs feel too weak to support her. She swallowed and bid whatever God was looking over her right now, to give her strength.

"What happened, Robin?" He looked up and his gaze held unshed tears.

"...I...killed him."

**A/N: Long over due but here it is. Better late than never, right? Okay. So. Ta-da! Revelations are huge in this chapter. So, I hope you all enjoyed that. **

**As for the little "contest" of last chapter, the winner was: Zarola ! Whoo-hoo! The answers to the flashbacks were : 1.) Robin's father 2.) Robin 3.)a stalker-ish whose name shall be revealed 4.) Batman! **

**Yea. Most of you got it. Zarola won. Not it's up to the reviewer to ...review me what the prize is going to be. **

**Oh, and I have a little proposition for you guys. I grew tired of the summary. I'm holding another little "contest". This story needs a new summary. Help, anyone? **

**() - Tara and Scott are the voices, respectfully, of Raven and Robin in the animated series. ...Just threw that in there. :D **

**Hope you all enjoyed. **


	9. More Human Than Human

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**718darkstar , Nikki-4 , lovely , CraneLee , Zarola , raerobgal , Rubik's Cubed , nitti770 , and debbiegirl **

**FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 8! Thanks guys! :D**

**Warning: slightly angsty. ...yay...? **

**Previous Chapter: **

_"But you do," he interrupted. "Back in Gotham, I promised you that I would tell you. And... I think that before we actually sit down with him, you need to know what happened." He sounded reluctant, scared even. She looked up and looked away. Their pulsing bond made her legs feel too weak to support her. She swallowed and bid whatever God was looking over her right now, to give her strength. _

_"What happened, Robin?" He looked up and his gaze held unshed tears. _

_"...I...killed him." _

* * *

**Chapter 9: More Human Than Human**

"...what?" she mouthed. He breathed out and rotated from being in front of her to leaning against the same door, besides her.

"I killed him. I _killed_ Eric." He looked away from her. His voice was too soft for her liking. Swallowing the sensation in her spine, she placed her hand on his arm and managed to make him face her.

"You're wrong. He's right _here_. We're about to go talk to-"

"I killed him, Rae!" he pushed himself from the door and tiredly rubbed his face. "...I killed him." She heard harsh breathing. Looking down at her herself, she notice that it was her breathing. She was loosing feeling in her fingers. She flexed them and ran them through her hair.

"That's a lie," she whispered. Much slower than he had, she pushed herself from the door and neared him. The roles had now been switched and she was cautious to near him. Tentatively, she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, as if to shake her off. Relaxing herself, she allowed the calming sensation ebb from her body onto his. His breathing pattern visibly changed. He breathed out harshly still, but now at a slower pace.

"...it's not...a lie," he whispered. She allowed her other hand to grasp his upper arm and as if helping a child, she lead him toward the bedding area of the room, and allowed him to sit. She followed suit. Misery radiated off of his aura. It was overwhelming. Berating herself, she contemplated on whether or making him say what he wanted to say to her. It wasn't hers to hear, but he seemed to want to say it. So she would listen.

"Robin...I'm here." He seemed to awake from whatever trance he had placed himself in, and looked ahead of himself. Her hands still remained on his arm and he reached a hand to grasp her hand. Raven felt a small sting when his fingers grasped her hand and pulled it from his arm. However, it was short lived as he firmly grasped it and placed them in between them.

"I told you the truth when...I said that I knew him before my alliance with Batman. Since my childhood. Though I didn't know back then he was the _monster_ he is now." Involuntarily, her mind replayed memories she had no right to. Memories she had dreamed of back at the hotel.

"...go on..." she prompted.

"Back when I still performed in the circus... I met the man, only once in person. He...said he was an avid fan of our performance. And I thought that was great. Until he ...he grew obsessed not with the art of aerobatics...but with my mother..." His whole frame tensed. She feared he might abruptly stand and make something he might regret later. She allowed the now familiar sensation to recede into his body again. "...So much," he continued, after a while, "That he followed the Haley Circus almost around the world. It soon became strange not to see him amids the crowd. Every time we did spot him, he was rushed out. Somehow, anyway, he slipped back in." His hand gripped hers almost to the point of hurting her. Her lips parted in surprise, but she let it go. "On one of the nights he ...wasn't able to show up...was the night we performed at Gotham."

"..." she inwardly flinched as their bond prickled her memories, back to the flashes of images of a weathered circus tent top, a man falling, a woman falling, blood, blood everywhere. All started with a gun shot and a pre-cut tight rope. He gave a small shrug, waking her from the painful memories.

"He was the last thing in my mind that night, obviously. I was lead to the police station, for questioning, when I saw him in the shadows of the tent. He saw me as well. I broke from the arms of the police officers and aimed for Eric. I literally saw red. Or wanted to. I've never wanted someone else to die, so...so badly, Raven. It frightened me that night. Someone's hand stopped me long before I could reach him. I had looked up, and seen Bruce Wayne in person. I looked back toward Eric but he was gone."

"Robin..." she whispered. He released her hand and covered his face, his elbows on his knees.

"I saw him, years later. He looked worse for wear," he continued. "I was out on patrol that night. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few thugs here and there until I saw him. He sat on a bench, as if waiting for a bus. But no buses ran that late at night. I felt my anger return again. I knew he had nothing to do with the death of my mother, neither my father's. But I remembered he had caused them harm, far earlier than the night Falcon ordered the hit on my parents." He stopped and wet his lips. "I broke communications with Batman and followed Eric. He wasn't walking fast or suspiciously anywhere. He just was. He appeared homeless, and completely mentally lost. But I didn't let that stop me. I landed behind him three streets away from Crime Alley. He noticed me then, but of course he didn't recognize me..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_"You!" Robin shouted. Eric turned, and froze. He rose his hands. _

_"I haven't got any money!" _

_"I'm not here for your money, Eric!" The wild looking man flinched. "You and I have a score to settle." _

_"What ever it is, man. I'm sorry!" _

_"Sorry!? You're sorry!?" he extended his staff and pointed it at him. "Say that to my dead mother, you bastard!" Some sort of flash appeared in the weathered man's eyes but it died as soon as it came. Suddenly, he turned and ran from the hero. Vigilantly, Robin ran in pursuit. He heard the faint garble of Batman trying to make contact with him but he ignored it and turned off his communication system completely off. Eric turned a corner and lingered, attempting to find a place to hide. Settling for the nearest opening, he dove into a large chunk of emptiness of a warehouse. He crashed into abandoned appliances and struggled to get free. He could almost hear the brightly colored assailant rounding the corner. Freeing himself shortly, he ran further into the warehouse. _

_Suddenly, the opaque glass ceiling of the large building broke and down fell a body. It landed with perfect agility on the nearest bridge, making the old metal slightly creak at the sudden weight. _

_"What the hell, man!? What did I ever do to you?!" Eric practically wailed and scurried to find a place to hide. Which proved worthless. Hearing what sounded like a gunshot – and the missile hitting some place opposite the assailant's position – he dove for cover among old boxes. He faintly heard a swish like sound before the boxes suddenly fell on top of him. He cried out, and was suddenly pulled to his feet. He met the face of his attacker. A young man, roughly fifteen, sixteen. But very well overpowering him in strength and size. "What the hell!?" _

_"You know how long I've waited for this!?" Robin yelled. "Ever since I realized you were stalked my mother, I've loathed your existence. You caused my family so much harm. We weren't safe with you around." Eric attempted to break free from his gloved grasp but it was useless. "Listen to me!" Eric faced him, scared out of his pants. "You'll pay. I swear to you, you'll pay." _

_"Robin!" he heard a baritone voice. The young man looked up. A dark shadow appeared on the same glass ceiling the younger man had broken. Except this one had horns. Eric began to struggle harsher. If he could hardly handle this punk, he was a lost cause if the older whatever he was caught up to them. He heard the boy give an impressive imitation of a growl and jerk him, nearly choking him with his own collar. _

_"Stay out of this!" _

_"What will this solve? It won't bring them back," abruptly, the man fell in a perfect flip into the air, to land on his feet, his cape billowing after him. My god! What kind men were these?! "Robin!" _

_"Stay out of it," He heard the clicking of another object and felt the chilling feeling of cold metal on his temple. He was a goner. _

_"You swore an oath!" the man roared, taking a step forward, "To protect all life. His is no different." _

_"He caused me misery!" _

_"And you think you're the first? You aren't speaking to a man who has had it all easy, Robin!" _

_"I know!" he yelled back. The piece of cold metal pressed harshly onto his face now. "But it ain't the same as you!" _

_"Yes it was!" As tender as the moment was getting, Eric couldn't stand it anymore and using the small second the youth was distracted, he pushed against him. The missile went flying and landed far into the darkness of the building. He heard the man yell behind him but he didn't bother to turn around to figure out what their argument was about. As he caught sight of the same hole he had fallen through, he could now pick up the faint sound of a beeping mechanism. Odd. Seeing as the warehouse was abandoned ever since he came to Gotham. His steps echoed on the rickety bridge, hovering over at least fifty feet off of the sub level of the place. _

_"Look out!" he heard the yell too late. An explosion rang out. The bridge suddenly shifted from underneath him and he was instantly enveloped in a cloud of hazardously warm air. Flapping his arms around, his grip miraculously touched some part of the railing that still clung to the now burned bridge. Suddenly, the youth appeared above the railing. _

_"Help!" he cried out. Whatever the kid's deal was, he couldn't leave him here, could he? He wagered his life on a single hand to reach the other upwards. "Please, help me!" Mechanically, the oddly dressed young man reached out. Then abruptly stopped his hand at least a foot from his own. Eric gave a small cry of disbelief. The railing creaked as the explosion had an aftershock, apparently the heat proving too much for the remaining fuel tanks under in the sub levels. The building shook again, and he was jerked around. "HELP!" He could feel his hand slipping. He lowered the other and attempted to re-grip the railing. The youth reached for him again. _

_"Grab on!" Eric swung his arm and aimed for the gloved hand. Another aftershock exploded. The sub level erupted with fire, the flames licking devilishly upwards. The youth leaned in further and struggled with maintaining his weight even on the precautionly situated bridge. "Reach, Eric!" Another shock shook the building. The bride tilted, and the primarily colored man reached just in time onto a different part of the railing before being tossed off of it. Eric wailed as the part he held onto became looser. He was almost touching the flames. _

_"Help me!" _

_"Hold on!" The railing abruptly broke. Eric screamed as the metal came down along with him. Robin's eyes widened and he uselessly reached out. But the man was already falling down. The young vigilante looked away before he could see the body land into the heart of the flames. A black gloved hand suddenly appeared before his face. He looked up. Batman jerked his hand in his face to get him to move on. Robin gripped his hand and released the remainder of the bridge. It too fell down. _

_"The foundation's too weak now!" Batman roared as he allowed Robin to shoot his grappling hook upwards. Both sailed upwards. They struggled onto the ceiling, where cold air chilled them instantly. Rain plummet down on the Gotham night. Firefighting sirens wailed a few streets down. The young ward looked away, unable to make eye contact. Before authorities arrived, they were long gone. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Raven breathed in and out, attempting to school her shock so as not to make Robin more agitated than he already was.

"I hesitated. I let my revenge get the best of me. I could have reached out sooner and grabbed his hand! But ...I didn't..." he dug his face into his hands and pushed his now messy hair out of his face. "I killed him. That night."

"...then," she whispered. He looked at her at that moment, chilling her with the ache in his eyes, "Who is the man...we're about to meet?" She was vaguely aware he had long ago released her hand completely.

"It's the one and only. I killed him," the misery was replaced with anger, "And the bastard came back to haunt me!"

* * *

"Where is he?" Eric asked. The albino body guard glanced around the club.

"He's with his woman," the girl at his left answered. She twirled an apple martini in her hand. In a single gulp, it was gone. "Cuddling, I believe."

"He's not cuddling," Eric bit out, drinking his alcohol as well. His eyes flashed. "He knows who I am. I know who he is." He gave a small humorless chuckle. "He's... stalling."

"For what?" the other bodyguard asked.

"Whatever it is," he turned his gaze back onto his small 'group', "It's a lost cause. We, now have his cop friends under our custody."

* * *

The room was filled with silence. Only when their ears adjusted to the numbing stillness of the room, were they able to make out the faint booming sound of the music outside. Robin sighed, leaning back so far that he was practically laying down on the mattress. Raven stared ahead. She wasn't horrified. Just...shocked.

And thinking.

"...Robin?" She whispered, deep in thought. Said currently exhausted leader looked away from his fascination with the wall.

"What?" he whispered sharply. Neither knew why they whispered. Her lips opened in reply but slowly closed. He gave a harsh huff under his breath and turned his head slightly from her.

"I'm sorry..." Robin instantly froze and turned back to her, standing erect.

"What?" he replied curtly. Maintaining a nonchalant look – though her eyes rebelliously said different – she turned from her forward stare to face him. The effect of his cursed eyes was impressive, giving her a brief disbelief sometimes that he wasn't human, but she knew better.

"I said I'm – "

"Why would you say that?!" he looked at her in incredulity, "What have _you_ done?" he looked away, "If anything, it should be me saying I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking the 'Hero's Code'. For killing someone! For -!"

"Hey!" she yelled. Frowning – practically scowling – she turned his face to face her own. "No one's is reprimanding anything."

"You should," her mumbled murderously. She made an attempt to calm him again, but he avoided her, rising from the bed and turning his back on her. "What part of killing someone did you not get?!"

"You didn't kill him!" she yelled, allowing the anger and frustration from both to ebb into the items of the room.

"Yes I did – !"

"You did not – !"

"I _chased_ him down! If I hadn't...If I _hadn't_ allowed my revenge to get the better of me, I wouldn't have _caused_ his death!"

"He was _destined_ to die!" Robin froze.

"...what?" turning, he peered at her with a shadowed expression. She couldn't determine the feeling in his eyes. His body, taught to hide any sign of emotion, did her no good either. Intaking a shaky breath, she crossed her arms under her chest and steadied her stance in front of him. He stood at least a foot from her now. "What do you mean?"

"He...he was marked."

"Marked?" Her face became masked by a disguise of monotonousness.

"By a Reaper." He paused, then regarded her carefully.

"The...meta-human?"

"Exactly. I couldn't form a conclusive deduction before. I felt him...of an dark entity. I wasn't sure what he was. Then, realizing his association with Eric," she saw him scowl, "I figured out what exactly he was. Is, rather." Through her lashes, he peered up at him, a hand on her chin, "He's a Reaper. He appears sometimes as an embodiment of death. ...though, this one, he likes to make deals."

"A Reaper?" He looked away, slightly confused. Though, now, Raven could tell his mind was beginning to overwork itself to make sense of the supernatural individual. "...You said marked. Marked how?" He turned his intensive gaze back on her own.

"The day Eric appeared in Gotham, was the night..." she hesitated, "The night of its creation. An malevolent influence, seeking for a victim. He knew Eric's time was up soon," she sneaked a look at him, "So he decided to toy with him for a little while. Up to the warehouse."

"How do you know this?" he suddenly questioned, quirking a serious brow. She scowled.

"What do you think I read all the time?" she gave a small dark humorless chuckle, "I know there's things in the dark that aren't just in make believe stories. These things are real. And we, as a team, need to be prepared. Your proof is right here. I'm half of one of the monsters."

"You're _not_ like that," he defended, and tiredly, ran his hand on his cheek, "...A Reaper?"

"He...brought Eric back to life. In exchange for what, I'm not totally positive. And for what reason..."

"Revenge on me," he mumbled darkly. She had to agree with him there. It seemed like the most logical choice. Though, she wasn't going to voice that. He'd torture himself more.

"The Reaper appeared, took Eric's soul in exchange for whatever he found worthy in him, and now, has allowed Eric to time to repose, gain back what he lost: his life."

Someone knocked.

Both of their heads spun towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin compose himself. His shoulders became sturdy, and his face shed the pounds of misery it had gained, with re-opening old wounds. In a few steps, he was in front of the door. Taking a breath, he opened it.

"Yes?" Ben replied. Raven disappeared from view. The bodyguard peered behind the Titan but was satisfied, when he detected nothing.

"Mr. Kreftan would like to _stress_ his wish for you two, his guest to visit him upstairs." Both men turned back into the room and peered almost comically as Raven zipped up her dress and began to slip on her shoes.

"We might as well go now," Ruby shrugged, as she finally slipped on her shoe, "I'm sure he's a very busy man. Musn't' keep him waiting."

"I agree," Ben chuckled, and turned, leaving the door open, and slipped on his jacket. "I think we're ready. Ruby? You ready, hun?"

"Yes, I think so. ...though I seem to be missing my-" she stopped, 'remembering' the body guard at the door, "...Never mind." Both stepped out – the bodyguard graciously closing the door behind them, _for_ them – and made their way back to the still dancing club. The music was no longer techno but rather rock, a darker theme. Raven felt a shiver as Robin's adrenaline seemed to become pumped with the bass and guitar solo's of the slightly metal song, giving him strength.

And oddly enough, it had the same effect on her self.

The bodyguard maneuvered himself around them. Now, guiding them, he lead them into the V.I.P. hallway that lead towards Eric's private room. Allowing her to fall in pace with himself, Robin gave a brief pause and as soon as she was even with him, walked briskly towards the end of the hall. The walls seemed to be wallpapered with velvet. Yet, it was thin enough of a material to allow the performing silhouettes of the dancers behind each section in the hallway to portray erotic dances on furniture and other dancers.

Robin heard a distinct hiss of disgust escape Raven's lips.

He slightly hesitated but picked up his pace enough to be in front of her, just slightly.

Now, they knew what they were up against. A Reaper. The Meta-Human who had invaded Raven's mind in the hotel's lobby. The one who had resuscitated Eric. The one who had brought back the man from whatever Hell he had gone to and back to Trinity.

Though, those thoughts were disturbing enough. The one that intrigued him was worse.

What had the Reaper gotten in trade for Eric's soul?

"Here we are," the bodyguard, his alabaster skin seeming red with the light excelling throught the velvet-like material. He placed a massive hand on the doorknob of a door to the left – oddly enough it wasn't the door at the end of the hallway – and opened it. They were greeted by pure darkness. "He's expecting you," he reminded when they hesitated.

"I take it hardly anyone gets invited this far?" Ben asked. He didn't expect an answer, and he didn't receive one. Taking Ruby by the arm, he lead her into the darkness, to slightly bump into the matching staircase upwards. The man closed the door behind them. Not joining them.

"Well, that's as good as a warning we're gonna get," Raven murmured murderously.

"Yes," he replied curtly. She felt his warmth radiated onto her "semi-naked" figure, and shivered. The stairway wasn't vast. Rather, it was slightly constricted, making them crush in almost together. She could hear his breath a bit harshly near the crown of her head.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" She shifted as to be in front of him and slightly turned. "Ladies go first?" She heard him intake a quiet breath – one could hear everything because the music from outside was no longer able to be heard – and suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist as she took the first step upwards. She became slightly unsteadied by his quickness but regained her momentum. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We need to get this over with," she replied, slightly tugging on her wrist. His skin against hers was... tepid. And it scared her how used to it she had gotten to it since the beginning of their mission. Close quarters made her nervous when with him.

"...wait a second," he responded. Shifting around her, he stood on the same first step as she did and stop mere inches from her own body.

"Robin?"

"I don't know how this is going down. ...I warned you we were going in blindly, in the car, so...I'm asking you to be extra careful. _Please_."

"So you've warned me," she reminded, slowly, searching. What was he getting at?

"...Raven...

"Yes?"

"...One of us could get hurt tonight. I don't know what the outcome of this meeting with Eric and his Reaper will be to us, to these people, to Trinity, to Gordon! But ...what ever happen...know that..."

"..._Christ_, Robin!...you're scaring me," she mumbled, slightly shaken. She knew where this was heading at.

"No," he swallowed, "...we might not get a chance again..."

"Don't talk like that – !"

He closed off her statement with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: totally expected ending. Might have been to rushed. Or maybe it's just me? I felt they got a bit OOC in this chapter but... meh. **

**ATTENTION: this will be the last update for UFOM for a while. I started school up again and might no have enough time right now. Right now is the first week and things are easy going right now. They won't next week. So, I'm taking the chance today to upload chapter nine. **

**Hope y'all liked. **


	10. Paralyzed

**Thanks to the following for reviewing: **

**classygyrl, debbiegirl, Fanfictions4ever, Piisa, Guardian of Azarath, CraneLee, Daughter of a demon, 718darkstar, Nikki-4, loggie831, ari dark princess, Rubik's Cubed, raerobgal, and actress19. **

**Greatly appreciated guys! :D Thanks a million. **

**Previous Chapter: **

_"...One of us could get hurt tonight. I don't know what the outcome of this meeting with Eric and his Reaper will be to us, to these people, to Trinity, to Gordon! But ...what ever happen...know that..." _

_"...Christ, Robin!...you're scaring me," she mumbled, slightly shaken. She knew where this was heading at. _

_"No," he swallowed, "...we might not get a chance again..." _

_"Don't talk like that – !"_

_He closed off her statement with a kiss. _

* * *

**Chapter 10: Paralyzed**

Cyborg looked up.

"Wonder how things are goin' over there..." he mumbled to himself. They'd received no word from either Raven or Robin. Especially Raven. That was his main concern. He hadn't really made himself clear with Robin about Raven's .."feelings". The cybernetic man scratched his scalp as he settled back into repairing a "loosened screw" on his latest innovation.

"Any word?" Starfire inquired as she stepped into his lab. He looked up, shook his head and peered back down at the "invention". "Do you believe they are fine?" Cyborg stopped what he was doing, and really looked at the alien girl. She had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yea, Star. I think they are. Why do you think so otherwise?" she swallowed and looked back toward the way she had come.

"It is how Beast Boy says: "I have the bad feeling about this"...

* * *

She broke apart from him and leaned against the opposite wall. Which wasn't much since the stair way was so constricted. Her eyes were wild.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered venomously. Robin licked his lips and looked into her eyes, a sudden nonchalant expression on his face. Talk about bipolar.

"I kissed you."

"No shit, sherlock," she wiped at her mouth. The stairway rattled. No way those people upstairs could have missed that. She looked away, towards the door they had gone through. He kept his gaze on her hair hidden face.

She was starting to withdraw. She would deny it but in this mission, she had allowed herself a few slips of emotion here and there. A smile. A few outbursts. Anger.

But now she was withdrawing. And he wouldn't allow that.

Okay, the kiss was probably a bad move. But...he couldn't _help_ himself! This feeling – no matter how corny and unoriginal it sounded – was starting to ache in his chest at the sudden idea that this malevolent entity was able to get to Raven in her telepathic level of subconscious. And, counting the fact that he was in league with Eric... it was an emotional overload! This thing could really hurt her. And they hadn't even met the thing yet.

"Why?" she demanded, braking him from his thoughts.

"..I'm not saying _I'm sorry_. Or that _I regret it_," he answered instead and turned, walking up the stairs.

The fear wasn't gone. It simmered right underneath his mask of courage and leadership he now wore. He could feel her angry behind him. The feeling through their bond made him pause mid way the staircase.

"Why damn it?!" she almost yelled.

"Because I might not see you again." He didn't turn. He felt her almost still at his remark. He'd said it before. But now it was Leader Robin who had said it. It wasn't the Robin who had kissed her. He heard a sharp exhale of breath.

"I'm not a woman who can you discharge your urges with, Robin! Don't believe that for a minute, do you hear me?" she warned.

"Right," he answered.

So..the feeling wasn't mutual. As he had believed.

His chest ached. He didn't move as she finally harbored her sudden hate for him under her false identity and reached behind him on the stairs.

"Go."

He continued on his way.

* * *

"They're here." Eric stopped himself in mid drink. The woman's eyes flashed. The body guards' eyes followed suit. He connected his gaze with the albino man. Eric's own eyes flashed.

"Let them in."

* * *

They stepped inside. The same theme of the hallway, velvet walls and shadow displays behind them decorated the VIP room. The albino bodyguard – having somehow walked up into the VIP room ahead of them – held the door open. Robin shot him a smile, to appear grateful for the gesture. He wasn't sure what Raven had done. The man's facial expression changed however.

The door shut behind them.

"I thank you two for finally joining us," Eric started. The woman sat on the edge of his couch/chair, "massaging" his shoulders. His white hair seemed red. His eyes were cast in shadow. Robin wasn't able to read them.

"Sorry we're so late," Ben apologized, meaning nothing of it. He felt the tension between the two parties, Eric's party outnumbering them.

"We were ... _enjoying_ the facilities," Ruby played along, flashing Eric and the woman a coy smile. She gripped Robin's hand. Her nails dug into his hand. He showed no reaction. The woman hid an embarrassed giggle and rose to the private bar.

"Drink?" she offered. Both Titans shook their head no.

"You're at a club. Enjoy yourselves while you're still young," Eric redirected their attention.

"I can't," Ruby replied, "My condition won't allow me." Robin inwardly flinched.

"Condition?"

"I'm pregnant."

The air almost immediately froze in the room.

Eric's 'partner' stopped in mid reach for a glass on the display box illuminated by a neon light underneath it. The other bodyguard's nostrils flared. The albino man was out of their line of vision, having stayed at the door.

They were accommodated in front of one another. A double seat couch/chair was offered to the Titans – which they took – and Eric on the lone piece of furniture in front of them. To the Titans' right, was a balcony like wall that allowed the viewer to peer down onto the still dancing crowds. The structure of the balcony was disguised as a head of a gigantic gargoyle inside the club. The bass was felt through the floor but the noise level was done considerably, allowing both parties to talk without having to shout.

"Congratulations," Eric recuperated. Robin could have almost sworn that he saw the man sweat.

'_Bastard_,' he swore.

"Thank you," he spoke out loud, grasping Raven's hand more firmly in his own. "It's our first." He smiled a fake smile towards Raven. She returned an even more superficial smile. The other three seemed spooked now. "Everything alright?" he called attention to the remaining of the party.

"Fine," the woman replied, and drowned a cup she had intended to serve. Eric's sharp exhale brought back the Leader's attention to the resuscitated man.

"And tell me, young lovers, what do you think of the facility?"

"It's amazing," Ruby commented, "Especially the decor." Eric raised his chin as she continued, "The demons and gargoyles are my favorite."

"Quite a unique decoration you chose there, Eric." Ben shrugged in mild interest, "Any specific reason?" Eric nodded, smiling in a sort of way one did when one knew of a secret joke.

Robin didn't like that smile.

"Inspiration and honoring of an event in my life," Raven felt Robin still in her hand. "I dedicate this club to an associate of mine. Who without him, I wouldn't be here today." Both Titans froze.

The albino man clicked the door locked.

Both men took out their guns.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up. Terra was asleep on his lap. They had just finished a movie and were now relaxing into a rare state of serenity. Seems the criminals needed a little R&R every now and then, too.

Lifting the pretty blond's head and replacing his lap with a pillow, he made his way around the room. Nothing had fallen. His enhanced hearing had told him something had moved.

But what?

He was pretty sure Starfire had gone to bed. And Cyborg hadn't emerged from his lab in a while. He mildly wondered what the man was inventing now when he suddenly heard the noise again.

"Hello?" he called out. He felt slightly silly, calling out the reply in his own home but ... oh well.

"Your defense systems need updating," came the baritone voice behind him. He spun around. Not all the lights were on. Mostly the kitchen's. And plus, Terra and himself liked to look at the movies surrounded in atmosphere, meaning turning off all the lights except the TV's. So, everything was pretty dark.

Not that he needed aid to look into the dark.

But where had the voice come from?!

"What do you want?" he growled. He spared Terra's body still asleep on the couch. How had someone sneaked in?!

"Calm yourself, changeling," came the voice in the shadows again. Beast Boy gave a small squeal of surprise. The voice was behind him again, closer. He spun. A tall shadow emerged from the others, darker. A gloved hand handed the changeling a few files. Beast boy took them. The shadow stepped back and disappeared. The changeling looked down. A piece of vinyl looking paper was stuck on top of the files. The emblem of a bat.

Beast Boy blinked.

"Cyborg!" he yelled. Terra woke behind him calling out his name. But the changeling was already well on his way towards the cybernetic man's lab.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ben asked, grasping his fiancée's arm. She gripped his arm as well, seeming to hide into his tall and intimidating form.

"Drop the facade, Robin, old boy. It doesn't suit you." Both Titans stilled. "As fun as it was to play dress up, don't you think it's a bit too old for us, being as we're such close friends?" Eric smiled. His eyes bled all black.

Slowly, the Titans separated. The shimmering spell on Robin's face disappeared as soon as he placed on his glasses. Raven returned to her natural pigment and her facial features returned, her hair too changing back to mauve.

"That's better, don't you think?" Eric laughed, his voice empty.

"Why the hell are you alive?" Robin seethed.

"Why? Dear boy, I have a strong will to live." The woman sat herself on top of the bar table, crossed her legs and with pitch black eyes, peered curiously at the Titans.

"You bastard," Robin growled, "You died."

"Correction, you _let_ me die," Eric taunted, still seated. The teammates remained standing, staring him down. Eric's gaze traveled sideways to Raven. Robin took a step before her. A thoughtful expression filled Eric's face but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Isn't that right?"

"If I did, you wouldn't be here."

"True." The woman suddenly rose and gave an animal-istic growl.

"Enough conversation-"

"_Silence_. **He** gave me time."

'_He_?'

"Who are you working for, Eric?" Robin demanded. Eric smiled.

"You haven't figured it out? Amazing. Your title is deceiving, _Circus Freak_. You are not the master mind detective I have been lead to believe, if you haven't figured that out by now." Robin took a step forward.

Guns clicked.

"Don't!" Eric warned, his voice underlined with an inhuman voice. "Shoot this one and he really does die." He leaned his elbows on the resting arms of the chair and held his hand on his chin. The picture of nonchalance.

Yea right.

"I have your friends." The unexpected remark caused both Titans to flinch.

"What have you done with them?" he growled venomously. No point in denying it.

"They're ...safe, for now."

"They are of no concern of yours," Raven mumbled darkly.

"Ah! She speaks!" the woman scoffed. Raven hissed at her. Robin raised his hand in slight motion, silencing the feud before it began.

"What do you want with them?"

"They're the lives that hang in the balance, Boy Wonder," Eric replied. "It is up to you what happens to them."

"Right. Of course."

"Really, making them snoop for papers in my office? For my 'bad connections'? Pitiful, Robin. Why not go for 'look for the bodies of the people he's killed'? You'd be better off finding stuff there."

"They weren't suppose to get that involved." Raven could tell this was taking a big hit on Robin. Forgetting the kiss incident for the moment, she felt sympathy for her leader. He always took the blame. For everything.

"But they did. Now they're paying for it." Both Titans noticed the volume of the music go down almost into mute as the temperature in the room dropped.

Everyone stood paralyzed.

The back door – the only other way of getting out of the VIP's room, opened.

A shadowed figure stepped forward.

The Titans immediately assessed the man. Taller than all of them, he dressed in an expensive suit and wore animal leather skin shoes. He walked with a cane, a cane that was carved with strange markings that ended up in a bright ruby stump at the top. The jewel sparkled from the lights of the club. He had pitch black hair. Darker than they had seen. His skin was pale as leprosy. And his eyes. Black. Black as the rest of his party.

Except, he had blood red irises.

"I am mister Eric's associate. You can call me, Mr. R. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Wish I could say, "the pleasure's all mine" but I'd be lying."

"Ah, Robin, I presume."

"You presume correct," He replied. He felt Raven steady herself behind him. This was him. This was the Reaper. "Tell me something, Mr. R, was it?"

"I'm an open book."

"Why bring Eric back?" he had stepped into deep water. They, had stepped into deep water. Mr. R laughed. A chill spilled down the Titans spines.

"Bring him back? From where?" his voice changed. "From hell?"

"Where it is he went to."

"Straight to the point. I like in a formidable opponent."

"_Mr. R_ -"

"Don't interrupt when the adults are talking, Eric," Mr. R allowed Eric to growl.

"You said I'd get my chance!"

"And you shall."

"Screw this!" Eric roared as he launched himself at Robin. The music's loud volume returned. Both men landed harshly beyond the double seat couch. Raven spun, and faced the woman. Said woman snarled and snapped her teeth.

"That's a hideous habit of yours," Raven snapped.

"Jealous?" The woman replied, before she raised a hand, to send of a malevolent force. Raven braced herself and crossed her arms before her, creating a sort of shield to ward off the force. Not letting her recover, the woman launched herself at Raven.

Robin kicked Eric off of him. Eric growled. Robin raised his hands, readying.

"You really can't let anything go, can you? I did not kill your beloved mother-"

"Shut the _fuck_ _up_!" Robin's deadly hands gripped the possessed man and allowed him to dig his knee into his gut. Immediately, he stepped back and gave him a round house kick. Eric went down.

A bullet missed and dug into the wall behind Robin's head. A hail of bullets followed suit. Robin dove out of the way and into the cover of a furnace. Footsteps followed. Black energy blocked a few stray ricochet bullets from hitting his spine. Promptly, the woman was thrown in a case of black energy against the wall. She fell limply.

Robin dove out.

He threw a pellet of smoke into the room and pummeled the albino massive man. The gun fired. Robin's eyes widened as the bullet grazed his chest. With a hiss, he dug his fist into the man's face. A flex of his wrist later, the gun was on the floor, across the room. He fought dirty and kicked the man in between the legs. The man winced, kneeling over. Robin took the opportunity and rose his knee upwards on the man's face. Knocking him out.

Another bullet nearly hit his head.

Eric rose.

The room was become murky with the smoke.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Wordlessly, the two Titans ran for the balcony and dove off. The began to fall head first.

"Oh my god! –"

"Shit! –"

"What the hell!? –"

The crowds began screaming.

Robin's body quickly caught up to Raven's , who immediately evolved them in her black aura. The crowd flinched and ducked out of the way.

But the bodies never made it to the floor. They disappeared.

* * *

"I had the chance...I had the fucking chance to kill them and you did nothing!"

"I would have harmed her. And he'd have lost his spirit. His will to fight. Would you have fought him then?" Eric growled and emptied the gun into the corpses of his bodyguards. The woman rose, blood spilling from her mouth.

"Mr. R-" Mr. R turned and walked calmly towards the woman. She screamed. She turned and ran into the wall. No! No escape. Eric flinched, blanched and looked way. The woman's scream stopped in mid action as Mr. R touched her forehead. Her eyes bled white and her regular irises appeared, rolling upwards in a silent scream. Her skin withered and her limbs twitched. Mr. R smiled, his filed teeth shining inhumanly.

Finally the woman fell limply to the floor. Finally dead.

"So, after we've served our purpose, you dispose of us?!" Eric yelled. Panicked party-ers began to file out of the club. He noticed to law enforcement officers among them, but they were old. They posed no threat.

"You killed off two of my men."

"They were useless."

"So was the girl."

"..." He spun around to face Mr. R. Somehow, he had traveled the length of the room and now stood before Eric. "And once I have had my revenge on dear old Dick, what then? Will I die too?"

"No."

"Will she?"

"...In a matter of speaking..."

* * *

**A/N: A page shorter than chapter nine. Sorry about that. I didn't want to pile it all up in one chapter so I sort of ...divided it. :D **

**So I hope it was good. Another revelation in this chapter. Whoopee. **

**From this point on, this is where the cow poop really hits the fan. ...and I mean that. XD enjoy! **

* * *


	11. Here Comes The Moon

**A/N: I hope the fanfiction is still pleasing you guys. **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing: **

**718darkstar**** , ****twilightluver95**** , ****debbiegirl**** , ****ari dark princess ****, ****JammyDodger217**** , ****raerobgal**** , ****Nikki-4**** , ****Krimzontrigue**** , ****anstar54**** , and ****nomanslandvicki**** . **

**If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't really have the inspiration to update this story. So thanks for dropping a message. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter: **

"_You killed off two of my men." _

"_They were useless." _

"_So was the girl." _

"_..." He spun around to face Mr. R. Somehow, he had traveled the length of the room and now stood before Eric. "And once I have had my revenge on dear old Dick, what then? Will I die too?" _

"_No."_

"_Will she?" _

"_...In a matter of speaking..." _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Here comes the moon...again**

It was as if the sound around their ears was vacuumed out from around them – then released. Once Raven had mustered her powers to envelop them in the nick of time – preventing their _certain_ death – they had teleported out of the club. And landed in their hotel room. For the length of a breath, they allowed themselves to pause, to take in what had happened. The bed sheets underneath them lay messily as they had left them. Robin's breathing was harsh. Raven's was slightly muted as she rested her chin against the foldings of the covers.

"We have to move," he recovered, and stoically stood up. His hands shrugged off his jacket and loosened the tie at the same time. Raven's eyes followed him out of the bedroom before jumping to her feet and making her way to the closet. Leaving the dress where it fell, she placed on practical clothing and stepped out, her and Robin's clothing packed and in her hands.

"Got the clothes." He nodded, concentrated on wrapping up cables for connections to the hotels and the traffic cameras' systems and making his way to the small duffel bag near the desk. Raven dropped the bags on the bed and wrapped a bandanna over her hair. Slipping on her glasses, she bit her lip. Robin didn't say a word. He smashed unorganized-ly the stuff into the bag and began to zip it up.

Suddenly, they heard someone attempt to turn the doorknob to their room.

Both froze. Discreetly, Robin slipped a bird-a-rang from his pocket. He side glanced at Raven, whose gaze remained on the door.

"Room service!" a cheerful voice called out. They shared a look. Yea right. Fishing something else from his pocket, Robin turned to Raven.

"Ready?" She glanced down to his hand, and throwing their belongings behind the recently overthrown couch – by him – she nodded. He pressed into the back of the **R** encrypted sphere ball and threw the projectile towards the windows/wall. Immediately, he jumped over the thrown furniture and joined her.

A blast rang out.

Not waiting for the smoke to clear out, Robin sped to the new balcony of their room and shot his grappling hook. Raven followed suit. The 'room service' began to pounce at the door. Sparing a look behind themselves, she grabbed both of their bags – lighter now that a few clothes were spared and left behind – and wordlessly, he grabbed onto her waist.

They jumped off of the edge.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon. Police cars raced to the ear-drum shattering sound. Their shadows were the only evidence they left behind as the landed on the nearest building top. Not risking themselves more exposure – now that Raven's telepathy was like a beacon to the Reaper – they disappeared.

* * *

"What now?" she whispered. Now, they lay in a vacant broken-down apartment complex, on the top floor. The room obviously hadn't been occupied in months. Robin paced back and forth. He hadn't sat down for an hour. The sun was well up into the sky; though it stayed hidden behind the dark curtains they found and placed over the windows. A single bed side was lit, which stood beside the bed. She sat on the matress, her hands going through her normally pigmented hair, as she watched her leader pace back and forth.

"I...I dunno." She peered up at him through her lashes. With an agitated sigh, he sat down on the bed. She looked away. She figured she should be pissed beyond reason – who said she wasn't anymore? – at him for kissing her. And more so for being melancholy about it afterward. But...she couldn't find it in herself to be pissed off at him at the moment. Right now, they – she – had to put their personal problems behind and figure out how to bring down the Reaper.

Easier said than done.

She glanced at him again.

"I don't mean to be a bitch and state out the obvious," she mumbled, eyes half lidded, "But we need to come up with a plan to stop the Reaper, save Gordon and the rest of the officers, and –"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence," he warned, still not looking at her. She closed her lips. She had meant to say 'finish off Eric'.

"...then...what are your thoughts?" He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his eyes.

"...Our priority is obviously Gordon," he shook his head, mentally scolding himself for involving them, she assumed, "And the rest of the squadron."

"Yes."

"And...do you remember, anything, about Reapers in your studies?" she felt a flicker of annoyance at his reference of her reading time as studies but she didn't think to mention anything at the moment.

"Vaguely...and we cannot contact the Tower in fear of them tapping onto our frequency and finding us. Or worst, them."

"Yea." He stopped. "And you can't conjure your aura for the time being. At all. It leaves you open for him to enter your mind. We figured that out the hard way," he saw her wince at the memory of her display of the hotel's lobby. He stood. "That clear?" She scoffed under her breath.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going out," he continued before she could fix him with a look, "To look for something we can eat. We'll be staying here a while and there's definitely no dining room downstairs. I'll stay out of sight as much as I can," he took off his dress shirt, disregarding if she saw him or not, and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Stay put." He grabbed a piece of his superhero equipment, a cap, and his wallet. He stopped at the doo, facing it. "Raven?" The bedroom wall served as a barrier for both of their sakes as it stood between the view of the door and the contents of the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"...stay safe." He stepped out. Chin stuck out, she looked out towards the windows. She disregarded the pain she felt in her lips at the pressure she was biting them with.

"...You too." She closed her eyes and fought to maintain her emotions within herself. She couldn't alert the Reaper where they were. She wouldn't allow him to reach them. Especially if he still had a deal with Eric. And knowing Eric as much as she did, then she was sure that the Reaper – if he ever caught up to them – would do them harm.

And she would rather be dead than see Robin come to harm.

The memory of his lips on hers came back, haunting her. She angrily looked away, as if it would help the memory go away. But of course, it did no such thing.

* * *

_She broke apart from him and leaned against the opposite wall. Which wasn't much since the stair way was so constricted. Her eyes were wild. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" she whispered venomously. Robin licked his lips and looked into her eyes, a sudden nonchalant expression on his face. Talk about bipolar._

"_I kissed you." _

"_No shit, Sherlock," she wiped at her mouth. _

_12345678909876543212345678909_

"_I'm not a woman who can you discharge your urges with, Robin! Don't believe that for a minute, do you hear me?" she warned. _

"_Right," he answered. _

* * *

And she still stood by that. She was not a woman of who could be made fun of. Beast Boy still hadn't learned that lesson.

"..I'm not saying _I'm sorry_. Or that _I regret it_," his words haunted her closed eyes. That bastard. If only he knew. If only he knew what Tara and she knew – now – for sure. She had feelings for him. Not your typical friend-like feelings. Or colleague-like feelings. Not even teammate feelings. No. Something deeper.

With a groan, she fell back onto the creaky bed.

She loved him.

That kiss had taken her for surprise. She never expected a move from him like this. This was her leader. The man she looked up to. The one she knew always had her back. And the one of the few things she held for sacred. Untainted by her darkness. But now, he had kissed her. And for what? In fear that it was their last moment alive. Would a normal person do a brash thing like that if they feared it was their last moment? _She_ certainty wouldn't. And it seemed so out of character of him....

She groaned.

"What have you caused, Boy Wonder?" she mumbled to herself, "I tried to distanced myself from you in this mission because of my infatuation of you. And what do you do? You feed the fire by kissing me." She shook her head as she realized she held no audience but her inner selves.

Her response to his advance suddenly returned to her.

It's not like she should have responded with a sudden and out of the blue declaration of her love for him. No way. But was the way she had reacted the proper way to have handled things? She rubbed at her forehead in fret. What happened to her plan of detaching herself from the mission? To treat it as if it was any other? She sighed. She was the biggest procrastinator she knew at the moment.

The door jingled and Robin came back in.

"Raven?"

"In here." He stepped in, plastic bags in his hands. Through a glance, she inspected their contents.

"Not the healthiest looking dinner."

"All I could find," he mumbled, placing the bags on a small side table. He took off his glasses, jacket, and hat and sat on the bed, inching the side table closer. The microwaved "burrito" made her wince. But ...if she planned on taking on the Reaper, she needed all the strength she could muster.

"But...burritos?" She heard a whisper-like chuckle escape him, and his eyes search hers. She avoided his gaze and concentrated on opening the "burrito" while maintaining the contents inside the tortilla.

"I know you like Mexican food."

"...this isn't Mexican. This is processed-cheap-corner-store Mexican food." His lips turned into a smirk.

"Alright, alright," he picked up a plastic fork and began to pick at his own burrito. Her gaze escaped towards the contents still in the bag and found herself wincing inwardly. He had gotten her a bottle of water, Styrofoam cups and tea bags. Tea. He knew she only felt calm with her tea. So, he'd gotten her some. She swallowed what seemed beans. He sipped his can of soda. She breathed out.

"So..."

"So," he chewed, then swallowed. "We rest tonight. I don't think neither the Reaper or ...Eric will harm Gordon and his squadron. They aren't their objectives. We are." he paused.

"...You think they'll still be in the hotel?" By "they", she meant Eric and Mr. R.

"No. Eric and...his _associate_, will probably be in hiding for the rest of the day. Local police will probably be looking into the club. Someone was bound to have heard the gunshots."

"Have you heard about the people inside the club?" She wiped her mouth, rolled up the plastic wrapping and tossed it onto an empty plastic bag.

"In the corner store," he paused, then looked up. Raven flinched inwardly. His eyes looked so much older than he really was. They looked haunted, "The clerk had the news on. I saw a clip. No one was killed last night. They all made it out safely." They both shared a sigh of relief.

"The club?"

"I'm sure it'll be closed when the police investigate. If not," he shrugged, "Not really our biggest concern."

"...right," she nodded and made to get up.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

How the hell hadn't she noticed before?!

"....You're hurt!" Instantly, his eyes followed her gaze down to his chest. Where the bullet from one of Eric's goon's had "grazed" him. He frowned. Some blood had begun to bleed through his 'clean' shirt.

"...oh, yea."

"Oh yea!?_ Oh yea_!?" she snapped. She angrily ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He tsk-ed and got up. He began to shrug off the now stained shirt. "Robin-"

"I'm fine," he warned, glancing at her over his shoulder. He walked into what would have been a small living room except the only furniture in there was a small table and two mismatched chairs. The room was connected to the small kitchenette, which at the moment was broken. The light bulb above it illuminated both rooms. He tossed the shirt onto a chair and picked up his duffel bag.

"Yea, clearly," she cynically snapped after him. She faltered a step behind him, arms crossed under her chest. He sat down on the remaining chair and filtered through the contents of the bag. A piece of foil like paper fell to the ground. He ignored it and found a small white box, seeming to be the first aid kit. She huffed. "How deep?"

"Just a graze," he monotonously replied. He reached for a gauze. Her hand snapped to his. Her breath left her for a moment, the now bittersweet sensation slithering down her spine at the contact.

"Let me."

"I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"You don't posses healing abilities-"

"Which you can't _use_-"

"This isn't a major effort in my abilities-"

"He could _still_ find you!-"

"He can't-"

"How do you know he won't?-"

"Because-"

"I'm not going to _let_ you get hurt!" he yelled, standing up and towering over her. She stood her ground and glared right back up to him. "Stop! We're going to get through this fine! Without casualties, without the use of unnecessary exertion from both our parts. We're limited in resources. We're backed into a corner." He looked away, a fallacious smile on his face, his brows drawn down, "Hell, I don't even know if we'll make it out alive!" He looked back down into her gaze, chilling her for a second, "The damn odds are against us, Raven. And I ain't taking chances!" His voice seemed to echo around them. Her face was withdrawn. His cheeks were slightly red from the explosion. A pregnant pause seemed to stretch before them. She was the first one to break away, reaching robotic-ally for the gauze. Robin made a move to walk away.

However, she would have nothing of it.

Her pale hand reached out and grasped his naked bicep closest to her and gently brought him back down onto the chair. He complied. He seemed suddenly so tired. Robin leaned an elbow onto the small table and his hand held up his head.

"We've been through this before," she started, her voice semi-distant, "We've feared for each other's safety, remember?" He didn't seem to hear her, "And I'm not just talking about my father's appearance, but other missions where the possibility of either one of us being in peril, has come into sight."

"Your point?" he mumbled flatly.

"My point," she applied a now alcohol moistened gauze onto the pink-red wound on his chest, about a hand's length wide, "Is that, we know what we're getting into when we go into these missions. We know that...'hero's work' isn't games. We know," she paused, "...and we can't let it affect us on our performance on the ...'job'." He gave a whispered scoff and looked away.

"You gave me this same speech back in Jump."

"Why do you think I'm saying it again?" she rose a brow, neither making eye contact. His body gave no visible reaction to her touch or the alcohol penetrating the sensitive skin.

"I don't have to hear this," he stood, knocking her hands from him.

"Robin-"

"No," he called over his shoulder, either way stopping. "I know damn well how I'm suppose to act in a mission. I wrote the goddamn 'guidebook' for the novice TITAN, _for_ _god sakes_." She blinked and let the gauze fall back on the table. She crossed her arms and faced his naked back. Faint scars and markings crossed the landscape of the toughly constructed muscled back. A back who was weighted down every day with the problems of not only his own, but everyone else's. "So...don't remind me of what I already know."

"Then stop worrying about me." His back became rigid. Her remark somehow got stuck in her throat.

"...I can't...." She should have left it at that. She really should have. But she spoke without thinking.

"Why?" He inhaled deeply.

"...That's a stupid question to ask..." Her head began to ache. So much emotion. So much emotion hovered around them. She blinked. Her eyes hurt.

"Stupid or not," she whispered as he turned to face her. The light from the room only illuminated so much. The shadow fell across his face, leaving his eyes and up shrouded in darkness, mocking the mask that disguised his identity normally, "I'm asking. Why?" Her hands turned into fists at her ribcage. Robin grimaced.

"Don't ask me that...not now..." something hurt in her chest.

"Not ..._now_?"

"No...we...we have to get this mission over with," he shook his head and headed back into the bedroom. "It's messing with the both of us. We're not ourselves. He's using our bond to intimidate and throw us off." She blinked.

"...so," she followed him, "From the beginning...he's been messing with the both of us?"

"Yes." Raven breathed out – in relief? But what Robin said, it didn't make sense. Her feelings hadn't been tampered with. Her gaze escaped back to him. Robin's, however.... Had he been entangled in something the Reaper had devised to make their mission unsuccessful? Her eyes widened. Is that why he had kissed her?!

"It…would explain your strange behavior back in the club. Why you," she'd never admit it but her face reddened, "Kissed me?" He reached for his small bag of toiletries.

"Could be." He walked away, into the hall and towards the small bathroom down the hallway before she could read his face. So...it had all been a lie? Robin didn't feel like...She shook her head.

"Get a grip," she whispered harshly to herself. She mimicked his movements and filtered through her own duffel bag for her own bag of toiletries. If she deduced correctly, he would tell her that it'd be wise to sleep for now. She glared up at the reflection of the sunlight that managed to filter through the holes of the drapes. Even if it was broad daylight. Raven sighed. How come it had gotten so goddamn complicated?

* * *

Robin wiped the soap from his eyes. Tepid water showered him in the floral curtained shower in the small bathroom of the whole final floor. He leaned his fore arms against the same wall as the shower head and leaned his forehead against the off-white tile.

"...Because, I can't bare the thought that I might loose you..." he whispered, too late.

Had heard this from someone else or even in a movie – in which he often did when it was Starfire's movie night of choice – he might have thought it tawdry. Cheap. But – his hands fisted – in reality, he was scared.

Not of Eric's return. But of the Reaper.

Behind his closed eyelids, Robin saw the fixation the Reaper suddenly seemed to have on Raven. It was a split second long. The V.I.P. room had been badly lit. The tension in the room had been too much. Adrenaline had pumped through his system, distractingly.

Yet, Robin had seen it.

The Reaper's eyes had changed. His _demeanor_ had completely changed. It wasn't about Eric anymore. His fist began to tremble.

"Damn it, Rae," he cursed. That kiss. He shouldn't have kissed her like that. Not then. But what else could he have done? He felt that –

"You almost done in there?" Robin froze.

"Yea," he called out, turning off the water. He stepped out of the tub and slipped a long towel around his waist. He opened the door. The red-headed guy at the door looked up, looking comically like a chubby guy from the cartoons, with a bathrobe on, towel over the shoulder, flip flops, bar of soap in one hand and in the other, a yellow rubber ducky.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone attended the top floor now. I heard it was vacant since months ago," the guy apologized, smiling shyly. "Guess I was wrong." Robin gave a half attempted smirk.

"It's alright." He turned to grab his belongings.

"The water cold up here, too?"

"Yea," he mumbled, all the while attempting to hide a bird-a-rang he kept in every pair of bottoms he owned, from being seen by the stranger.

"Darn, I was hoping for warm water," he joked. Robin nodded absentmindedly and made his way around the man. "Well, see you _guys_ around."

Before the man knew it, Robin had him held up by the neck against the hall's nearest wall.

"What the _hell_ is he planning?" Robin growled. The man's eyes widened as he attempted to pry the Titan's hands from his throat. Robin released him but immediately pinned him again, the man's feet now at the floor. "What does Eric want with me? Why is he alive?" The man's limbs released his toiletries. They fell roughly to the ground. Gagging noises escaped his reddening throat.

"Wha – _choke_ – hell – _choke cough_ – let ...go!"

"What is Eric's business here?!" He re-slammed the guy's body against the wall. The man's head jerked once then fell forward. Robin's eyes widened and his body went cold.

Suddenly, the man's head snapped back up, his eyes completely black.

"He doesn't tell us why he's planning to do what he does," a darker-non-friendly tone of voice escaped the slightly blue lips of the large man. Robin released him and took a few steps back. The demon-possessed man growled and rubbed a hand on his throat. "For a mere human, you are strong." The Titans' leader remained silent. The florescent lights above them flickered.

"I don't believe he keeps you ignorant. You know something."

"Oh, I know something. But it isn't the something _you're_ looking for," the man's bathrobe disappeared and was replaced by a black sharp business suit with a red tie and white collared shirt.

"Talk."

"Eh...don't feel like it." Robin inched forward. The demon looked up and actually flinched. He attempted to recover by smiling a cruel smile but failed.

"What is it that you know?"

"That he emerged because of Eric," he dusted nonexistent dust off of his shoulder, "But now, he has his own business to attend to, too."

"His own business?"

"Yup."

"Like what?" He made eye contact with Robin. A chill sped down the Leader's spine.

"What the heck do you think Reapers do? They make deals. If not, they take away the dead," the demon scoffed. He murmured under his breath.

"Is _that_ what he's doing? Making more deals?"

"I dunno for sure."

"You're not sure, or you won't say?" he interrogated darkly. The demon glared.

"He said that he found a jewel among swine. Finally, a worthy bounty to take back with him." Blood began to rush through Robin's ears. He inwardly shook his head. He had a bad feeling. To prove his point, goosebumps rose over his arms and the hair on the back of his neck rose.

"Why are you helping me?" The demon looked suddenly shocked.

"I'm not," he looked away, crossing his arm.

"Alternative motive, I see."

"...could be. Could be not."

"... who's the lucky person?" The demon looked back at him.

"What?"

"Or rather, the _unlucky_ bastard the Reaper has set his eyes on?" That uneasy feeling hit Robin tenfold. The demon's eyes seem to sparkle with mischief.

"How's that 'wife' of yours?"

* * *

He semi-slipped into the room, never stopping to walk.

"Raven!" his yell echoed eerily in the room. Fisting the knot of the towel in one hand, in the other, he pushed himself against the wall to turn into the bedroom.

Empty.

He shook his head. He turned into the living room/kitchen. Nothing. He felt pain and ice-like throbbing pulsate through his spine. No. No! No!!

"Raven, answer me!"

He knew he was being stupid. He was standing in an angle in which he could clearly see across the whole complex without turning around. And still no sight of Raven.

"Damn it!"

"Told you," the demon re-appeared. In the blink of an eye, a bird-a-rang was embedded into the wood an inch from his head to the right. The demon's eyes glared at the weapon. "That could have killed this vessel, you know."

"Where is she?" Robin whispered murderously. The redheaded man sighed.

"Probably in his clutches."

"Why?"

"I told you, she was a-"

"A "jewel among swine"?!"

"Yea-"

"Shut the hell up!" Robin stormed forward. Raven had been taken. And if she had been taken, it meant that she'd put up a fight. And lost. His eyes now took in the overturned chairs and table. The bed sheets spread out onto the floor. His gaze returned to the demon, now a few feet away. "Where is he?"

"He who?" Robin inched forward again. "Eric?"

"Your boss." The demon-possessed man looked around the room, deliberately avoiding the Titan's stare.

"Could be anywhere," gradually, blood irises appeared in the depths of the black eyes, "He could even be here right now." Robin took a step back and braced himself.

"You!" The now Reaper-possessed man smiled a sharp toothed smile. The room's pressure seemed to suddenly rise and make everything seem hazy. Robin discreetly shook his head to clear it. He blinked hard. The vessel began to shake. Mr. R appeared besides the redheaded man, and said man fell limply to the floor.

Suddenly, the room seemed to be getting darker.

Robin glared.

"Where…is…she…?" A high-pitched ring echoed in his ears. The pressure was getting worse. He fought the urge to cover his ears. And yet, Mr. R maintained undisturbed. His cane appeared from under his extended hand. He composed his demeanor into that of a man with not a care in the world.

And that pissed Robin even more.

He couldn't help wincing as the pressure increased. He could actually feel blood begin to ooze out of his ear canal. But he wouldn't break off his stare from the Reaper's.

"Pity…" he answered with, instead, "But I guess a deal's a deal. He wants you all to himself."

In a blink of an eye, Mr. R disappeared. Sound returned and the pressure was removed. Instantly, Robin fell to one knee. He fought to clear his slightly blurred vision and calm the ringing of his ears. He spared a glance at the body not two feet from him. He closed his eyes. The man wasn't breathing.

* * *

The priest prepared for the afternoon mass. He straightened a book more orderly and spared a glance through the tall windows of the chapel. Odd. He glanced down at his watch. It was barely six in the afternoon and it was already dark. Frowning, he rubbed at his suddenly chilled body. Strange weather. The priest turned and faced the alter. He crossed himself and breathed in deeply.

Out of the corner of his eye, a shadow moved.

"Who's there?" he called out. He grabbed onto the edge of a pew. The shadow moved again, and this time towards him. Black steel-toed boots came into the remaining rays of light - now moonlight. A black cape incased broad shoulders. And iris-less eyes glared towards the priest. It took the religious man a second for him to recover. "Who…who are you?"

"You don't know me personally, father, but I need your help."

"My…help?" Who was this oddly dressed young man?

"I need you to help me defeat death. To defeat a Reaper."

* * *

**A/N: um....I didn't really like this chapter. But meh. You guys are the final judges. Took a spin I didn't see coming. Hope this doesn't offend anyone in anyway. I'm just sayin'…**


	12. Evil Angel

**A/N: How late is this update? Oh very late. Ehem. Well, this update is considerably SHORTER! I feel bad for even uploading it but it is. It's like...half of a chapter. It's not INCOMPLETE or anything. Just...shorter. It's more of a filler than any other chapter I've mentioned before, having been. Btw, it's 7 pages long. Not long! These chapters are ususally 14+. So, please forgive me. **

**I know a few of you want to know the heck did Mr. R aka the Reaper get away with Raven and stuff. This is basically her P.O.V. on the incident. Hope it's not TOO dumb. I'll do better on Chapter 13, I promise. Cross my heart. Hope to die, stick a blah blah blah. You know the rest. :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Who's there?" he called out. He grabbed onto the edge of a pew. The shadow moved again, and this time towards him. Black steel-toed boots came into the remaining rays of light. A black cape incased broad shoulders. And iris-less eyes glared towards the priest. It took the religious man a second for him to recover. "Who…who are you?" _

"_You don't know me personally Father, but I need your help." _

"_My…help?" Who was this oddly dressed young man? _

"_I need you to help me defeat death. To defeat a Reaper."_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Evil Angel**

= Raven=

Raven sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Robin was still in the shower and it was already getting darker. Time sure did fly around here. She paused and rolled her eyes. And they sure as hell weren't having fun, either. Her eyes caught the slightly pink-ed gauze on the table in the living room. Robin. Their telepathic bond was still blocked. He still wouldn't let her in. Raven leaned back onto her hands on the bed. What was she going to do? She didn't normally handle things like this.

'_Yeah. I mean, you hang together all the time. You spend your Sunday mornings reading on the same couch. Meditating when you want, on top of the Tower. Go out for cups of coffee. Are so alike, It's scary.'_ Terra's deduction about a possibility of something happening between herself and Robin slipped into her thoughts. Great. As if she needed to hear the annoying advice of the Geomancer. Similar habits meant nothing. Raven folded her arms and leaned back onto the bed. For all it could be, this infatuation she had with Robin really wasn't love at all. Maybe his deduction of the Reaper's involvement with their bond _had_ manipulated their feelings somehow.

'_But you were feeling this way long before you had met the Reaper,'_ the thought reprimanded her. She frowned. Her head looked up from her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. By instinct, she uncrossed her arms and made to stand up when the door of the room opened.

"Raven?" Robin called out. Her shoulder's visibly relaxed.

"In here." The door closed and the Titan walked towards the living room table. Raven felt her face reddened. Robin had draped loosely a towel around his waist, his skin shinning with the moisture from his recent shower. She looked away and faced the small closet of the bedroom. Well, she wanted confirmation if she truly felt anything for him. And there it was: her attraction to the man. She swallowed and breathed out.

'_Careful. Slowly, breathe in and out. You can't lose control. You've seen him like this before. Not on purpose but you have. You can't risk your powers alerting the Reaper.'_ With the final thought, she composed herself and reached for her toiletries she had left at the bed's edge. Leaning for them, she realized he no longer stood in the living room but a few feet from her.

"Raven –?"

"I'm taking a bath," more of a statement than a response to his possible question, she made a move to walk around him. When suddenly, his strong arm grasped her forearm gently. She immediately stopped.

"…Look, I'm sorry I was so freaked out in here a while ago."

"Nothing surprises me anymore, Boy Wonder" she vaguely realized she hadn't called him that in what seemed a long time, "We live with a delusional Changeling. So believe me, your reaction was nothing." She heard his chuckle but dared not face him. So, she opted to look forward instead. His grip loosened and his fingertips barely held up her arm. At this, she snapped her attention at him.

"What the – ?"

"Truthfully, Raven. Haven't you figured it out?" Her face reddened and she cursed herself to hell several times over. What was with her? Where was her control? She snapped her arm back but didn't move.

"Hard to figure something out when I've been _blocked_." He looked away, raising his chin in apprehension, and ran a hand through his still damp hair. She fought to focus her gaze solely on his face. His hand released his hair and caused a drop to fall to his face. The drop traveled towards his eyes and her gaze suddenly caught. His blue eyes looked _worried_, _haunted_, and as blue as a sky before a terrible storm.

They looked _off_.

She shook the sudden weariness her intrusiveness had warned her – in the labyrinth that was her mind – and turned to face him fully.

"I know. I'm sorry," he sighed heavily after a while and sat on the bed. "It's just…My mind's pretty preoccupied right now. And ideas come and go and …It would be…mortifying for anyone to read my thoughts right now." She couldn't help the overwhelming sensation of pity to radiate from her out of nowhere.

"That's the lamest excuse for your disconnection, Robin," she jabbed half-heartily. He gave a breathy chuckle and suddenly stood up. His proximity made her very aware of how close she had neared him since he had taken a seat.

"Raven…I don't regret kissing you." Her eyes instantly went cold and she turned on her heel. "Wait!"

"The matter's been discussed Robin!" Anger and disbelief on her part let her control break for the moment.

It made the lights above them flicker.

Raven stopped and harbored her energy back into herself. She hoped it had only had caused a reaction in their room and not beyond that.

"Not really," he walked behind her. "Look…I told you that I couldn't answer your question." She stopped. Did she really want to listen to him? To listen to the sole reason he couldn't help but worry about her? Was she ready for that?

"You may have…"

"Well…" She felt his gaze bore into her back as she now faced the front door. His wet footsteps made a noise as he made his way towards her. The sensation in her mind came again but she ignored it. His presence was made very aware the closer he got. It was too much of a distraction from anything else. "I think I can answer it now."

"Really?" she breathed.

"Really," he mumbled, hovering _oh_ so close to her back. Her toiletries fell to the floor in surprise. Where had he gotten this amazing swiftness that she hadn't noticed his close approach? The brief reminder that he had trained with the majority of known fighting methods on earth, crossed her mind briefly. So his swiftness was no surprise really. Mentally shaking her head, she scolded herself. She was slipping up. She made a move to walk away from the warmth of his body behind her when his arms sneaked around and pressed her to him. Her breath faltered. "Wanna hear my secret? The secret I've been harboring inside me for so long it aches? Why I can't bare the thought of loosing you?" Her spine shivered, ending in a pulsation near the base of her neck and head.

But this wasn't their normal proximity sensations. It was something else….

"Why I'd _kill_ for you?" Raven's eyes widened. "Why I chose you to come with me, my prize?"

"You!" In a blink of an eye, she broke from Robin's embrace and allowed her soul self to slam him back onto the far wall. The living room table and chairs stood in the way but it didn't matter to her. The momentum caused them to fall. Robin grunted at the unexpected move. Raven's eyes bled white. "What have you done with him!?" Robin's brows creased and his face suddenly seemed shadowed.

"Him? Him Who?"

"Stop toying me. Where's Robin!?" Robin raised his head in understanding and tilted it to the side.

"I'm right here, Raven." His lips split into a smile, a cruel smile, flashing a new set of sharp pointed teeth. Why hadn't she seen what he was? She felt revolted. She had let her infatuation get the better of her and now, she had allowed the Reaper to find them and leave Robin laying vulnerable down by the bathroom.

"Silence. You are nothing like him, Reaper." Robin raised a brow.

"I am impressed you realized it was me, dear one," like ink poured into water, blackness seeped into Robin's perfect blue eyes and made them black. Then, from their empty depths, red irises burned through. "I thought the appearance of your beloved would have fooled you for so much longer."

"He's not my beloved." Raven ignored the jab she felt as soon as the words left her lips. The Reaper smiled, clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I might not be Cupid but I'm not an imbecile either. I know when I see love. I would know: I've destroyed the lives of many lovers for centuries." Anger simmered her nerves and she allowed more of her dark energy to apply pressure on his body. He looked up, blocking his sadistic smile and sinful eyes. Raven's concentration faltered. Once the features that revealed his putrid black soul were no longer visible, he looked an awful lot like …Robin.

Suddenly, she was thrown back. Her body hit the opposite wall harshly. She fell to the floor, a bit disoriented. Instantly, she was picked up again and tossed into the bedroom. Her body entangled itself with the sheets and dragged them off the bed as she rolled off of the edge.

"Give up, child?"

"…No!" She yelled, and her eyes bled white again. From the floor, her soul self left her and sailed towards him. His face grew grim and he steadied himself. Her soul screeched as it prepared to attack.

Suddenly, his arm reached out and gripped her soul self's neck.

Raven gasped and blindly, gripped at the hands that weren't physically on her neck. Her soul squirmed in his hold and Robin's image faded away. Mr. R appeared, immaculate as ever. The Reaper raised his arm and in sync, Raven's body rose as well. Her hands desperately scratched at the invisible hands but it was useless. It was her soul he was torturing.

"Such a delicious soul I have ever seen. Its darkness is so, so tempting," he directed his excited gaze towards Raven's hovering –and squirming – body. "Why do you hide something as beautiful as this?" A small gasp escaped her, searching for air, and she struggled harder. A sharp ringing struck her ears. Her eyes began to sting. "Ah…I see. Is it because you struggle to fit in? To be like the ones of which you reside with? No, they are freaks as well, aren't they?" He laughed, and it chilled Raven. "But not all. Oddly enough, the leader of the freaks…is normal. Human. Is he the one you struggle to impress?" The Reaper's voice had become so distant to her. She couldn't hear half of what he was saying. Her body strength weakened as her breath kept faltering. In fact, not faltering but stopping.

Abruptly, he sent her flying across the room into the wall aside the door. Her soul screeched as his grip tightened again. Raven chocked and gagged. A cruel smile appeared on his face again. In a blink of an eye, he released her soul self and it swirled in confusion around the room. Raven chocked and grunted at the sudden release. Seeming to hear her, her soul self swerved sharply and sped to her. It came back into her body, making Raven jerk on her spot on the floor. Immediately, the light above her was blocked. Through glassy and teary eyes, she looked up. She could feel a warm and buzzing sensation at the back of her head, near the base. Mr. R peered sturdily down at her gasping body, blocking out the single light source above them. He seemed to be drawing shadows closer, wanting to completely block out the light. An evil angel….deceiving ….

"Wha – _gasp _– do - _gasp _- y-you – ?"

"Your soul." Raven's jaw would have slackened more had she not been spent of so much energy. Not only had her physical body been hurt, but her soul self, the most powerful part of herself, had been off much worse.

Mr. R suddenly looked up and inclined his head to the side, hearing things beyond her comprehension. The shadows continued to engulf the room. Raven blinked. She suddenly realized it wasn't his doing that was making the room darker but she in fact was losing consciousness. "Time to go, my prize." With a steady hand, he reached out and grasped the collar of her blouse. Easily – too easily – he picked her up.

And in a manner that seemed to mock the powers of her soul self, shadows did engulf them then, making them disappear.

* * *

"What?" The priest whispered, taking a step back.

"I'm not here to harm you, Father. I'm only seeking help," The shadowed man took yet another step forward and the priest could see that he appeared to have a uniform of some kind on himself. He blinked in apprehension.

"…are you…one of those superheroes, my son?" The shadowed man stopped and smirked.

"You could say that." The priest seemed to release the enormous intake of breath he had withheld and chuckled warily.

"Not wise to scare an old man such as myself, son." The shadowed man looked suddenly at the windows, the growing shadows alerting him of something, of which the priest did not know. At the movement, the younger man's cape moved and revealed a gleaming emblem on his chest, of an 'R'.

"I apologize, Father. But it is of great importance that you assist me in defeating this Reaper," The hero cut to the chase.

"A Reaper?" The priest gave the hero a mistrustful glance before he picked off his glasses and picked up his tunic to clean them. "I personally have not seen the creature, young superhero. So, I don't know that I can be of great assistance."

"Anything you _do _know can help," the hero, wearing a mask that created the allusion of iris less eyes, stepped fully into the small amount of lighting in the church. "Please." The old priest placed on his glasses and peered into the man's face. He seemed distraught. He inwardly sighed. So young at age, taking on the world's weight on his shoulders.

"Have you seen this Reaper of yours?" The dark haired hero smirked humorlessly.

"Yes. …He's taken a team member of mine -"

"Taken?"

"Yes. And I need to get her back." The priest sat down on the pew. He wasn't totally ignorant when it came to superheroes. He knew of the heroes who watched over them - Earth - in a "space craft" orbiting the planet. Though it hasn't been found because it was "invisible" to military investigations. He knew that these heroes weren't all human. Meta humans existed. He looked up at the young man, his gloved hands fisted at his sides.

So this man's Reaper must exist too.

"…It's been mentioned in older testaments that Reapers like to make deals," a shadow crossed the hero's face, "And when they came for the souls of the damned, sometimes - rarely - they could be persuaded to not take them away from the Land of the Living. Of course, they had to be of the same value as what they came for."

"Deals. What sort of deals, father?"

"Like I said, my son, these are speculations, not factual. The proof of an after life - much less of its residents like Reapers - are few if not, inconclusive."

"…I've been told so, that these vile creatures like to make deals," the man's voice was dark, almost emotionless. His shoulders were taunt, like he was about to snap for being too tense. The priest swallowed warily. " …And you've retold me the same thing," Almost to himself, he added. He sighed, seeming tired and out of place on a man with a hero's uniform. He looked up, having looked down to the finely polished floors of the church. "Thank you father, you've been of great help." The priest looked away. He felt helpless. This young man was haunted and he could do nothing about it. He looked back.

But the young hero was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I've been told the characters seem to be getting a bit OOC now. And these comments are probably right. I'll try my best to correct this problem. I apologize. Next chapter, the Titans are mentioned again! Yay?**

**PS - bonus points on whoever figures out who sang the song from which i deduced the title for this chapter/filler chapter. XD**


	13. Time Is Running Out

_**A/N: Thanks to the following for reviewing: **_

_**Solo**__**, **__**nomanslandvicki**__**, **__**jordanals**__**, **__**raerobgal**__**, **__**718darkstar**__**, **__**ari dark princess**__**, **__**Kashira Hibana**__**, **__**debbiegirl**__**, **__**Nikki-4**__**, **__**Princess Pantry**__**, **__**Phantom Senryu**__**, **__**Seaz**__**, and **__**ttraven4ever**__**. **_

_**And now for Chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previous chapter: **_

"_Thank you father, you've been of great help." The priest looked away. He felt helpless. This young man was haunted and he could do nothing about it. He looked back. _

_But the young hero was gone. _

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Time is Running Out**

Not allowing himself the time to go back to the room they had escaped to - to retrieve their belongings - he shot his grappling hook from the roof top of the church and swung onto the building across, too far off to jump roof top to roof top.

'_Damn it! Why didn't catch it earlier? Raven could be safe right now and-'_

He paused. His gloved hand fisted at his side. He had to _think_. He couldn't allow his emotions get the best of him. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to find her. Or Gordon and his troops. Or _Eric_. He knew he was running out of time. The Reaper didn't seem to be the kind of …._creature _who was very patient.

Robin pulled back his glove to reveal a digital watch. The red numbers glared back at him. One in the morning. His jaw tightened. This didn't leave him a large window of opportunity. The city continued on their normal routine, as if nothing was the matter. And it wouldn't be. _They _lived normal lives, unlike them, the heroes. He shook his head. He was getting off track. He had to focus.

"If I had kidnapped a large Police force unit, and needed to transport them from the hotel-" he dived off of the edge and shot his grappling hook again, "-_Undetected_. What would I have used?" He landed a roof top away from the hotel. It was several levels smaller than the hotel, but Robin was pretty sure the hotel's rooftop was secured with Eric's goons. Human or otherwise.

His gaze snapped towards the sound of large engine-d truck, its cargo box managing to scrape the ceiling of the smaller opening of the hotel's parking lot building. He allowed a condescending smirk to appear on his face.

"That's how." He was pretty sure what was inside those trucks. His gaze continued up the street and saw two large SUV vehicles curb from two different streets into the main one, three streets up ahead of the cargo truck. Robin sent the hotel's roof top a quick gaze before he dove off of the nearing building and twirled in mid air. He landed noiselessly in a crouch. He quickly leaned to the shadows of the building's side. Another cargo box veered around the tight squeeze of the parking lot and followed the precedent vehicle. "I need a ride," he mumbled to himself. No way was he retrieving the 'shot up' vehicle he and Raven had ridden to the hotel.

He'd just have to borrow one.

* * *

The burly white bearded biker chuckled out of the convenient store. Man, his tab was sure getting _big _in this store. He allowed himself another chuckle. Not that he was planning on _paying _for it. He placed in his leather vest's pocket his pack of cigarettes and made his way around the side of the store towards his bike.

He stopped short.

His motorcycle wasn't there. He raced to the parking spot and stood in it, hopping to see it somehow. He looked around.

"Who the fuck took my _damn _bike?!" Suddenly, a piece of paper slapped into his face, carried by the wind. He growled and ripped off the paper. But before he could toss it angrily, his plastered gaze caught sight of the emblem on the paper. He unwrinkled the paper and squinted to read the print.

_**Borrowed your vehicle. **_

_**Figured you wouldn't need it much, **_

_**Where you're going. **_

_**- R**_

Out of the blue, a squat car drove into the drive way of the convenient store and the biker heard the jingle of said convenient store's door opening. Immediately the store's clerk - who could mistake the woman's bitchy tone of voice? - began to shout and point at him. The officer stepped out and gave the biker a look.

Grumbling, the rider raised his hands.

Damn superheroes borrowing without asking.

* * *

Robin wove in and out of traffic. He allowed the vehicles to get ahead at least a half hour, as not to raise suspicion. Not that he didn't already, with his speed, and cape billowing out from behind him. Robin caught sight of the repeating lights lamp posts, hovering above the high way track to illuminate, reflecting on the surface of the 'borrowed bike'.

A sudden sense of déjà vu overcame him. A couple of days ago, he was racing towards the tower, towards Raven. Because of Eric.

Now he found himself doing the same thing.

Shaking it off, he raised the front tire into the air and brought it down swiftly, gaining speed. He zoomed into the high way and checked the ramp's direction. His eyes suddenly widened.

They were headed for Gotham City.

His fingers unclenched at the handle bars in surprise but gripped them even tighter as realization hit him hard. Eric wanted him back where it all started. Where his parents had died. Where he had caught up to Eric years later. Where Eric had lost his life.

Well, he wasn't going to back down now. He feared no confrontation. Not when Raven's life was in the balance. Not when Gordon and his men's life did too. He was ready. He was ready to face him.

He swerved around a car and increased his speed.

* * *

Raven woke with a jerk. Nausea caused her to recoil into her own horizontally-prone body and she begged the sensation to leave her. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened them.

"You're awake." Immediately, her gaze snapped to the owner of the voice. But he wasn't there.

"Show yourself," she demanded, bringing her arms to comply to push her up from the floor.

Suddenly, cold hands seized the back of her neck. She paused.

"For a moment, dear one, I was worried I had gotten too rough with your soul and you would not awaken."

"How tragic for _you_," she snapped, jerking her neck from his cold grasp. She turned and winced, shutting her eyes. Slowly, her hand slipped towards the base of her neck. She pulled it back. Little sprinkles of dark brown substances came back on her palm. Dried blood. Half Demon blood. Robin was going to have a _fit_.

"Precisely-"

"Then again, that would have made your job a little _easier_, now wouldn't it?" She felt his smile before she looked back up at him. His face was the same as she had seen him with when Robin and herself had seen him for the first time back at the club. But now, his eyebrows seemed to be gone and his skin was inhumanly unblemished. His black eyes seemed more sunken into the crevice of his skull.

"Not precisely, my dear." He rose, now erect, and causally folded his arm behind his back. "Since I was not with the original intention of bringing your soul to Hell with me, I will have to strike a deal with you."

"A deal?" she prolonged, allowing her sense of orientation to settle itself fully. Of course, she knew what he was talking about.

"A deal. Surely you and your detective teammate figured it out?" He paused and chuckled, "Of course. How could you? You hardly spoke to each other before I intervened in your little love nest back there." She ignored the jab he took on her and Robin's last encounter.

"Back there?" There. She felt a simmering sensation of her soul self inside her. She could do it. Now all she needed to do was concentrate. "You mean, we're not in Trinity?"

"No," he took a step back, turning his back on her, "But you already knew that didn't you? I couldn't necessarily keep you in the same city in which I have kidnapped you. That would make it easier on your lover." Another jab.

"Once again, he and I are _not _lo-"

"Right. Right, so you have preached," he waved her off without looking back at her. Raven allowed her soul self to begin to manifest but paused. Her Soul Self might not be enough. A brief flicker of a telepathic signal vibrated through the base of her cranium but it was gone in a flash. No. Her Soul Self would not be enough.

In the dark, her eyes began to glow red.

* * *

Robin's bike swerved as a chilling sensation of loathing simmered down his spine. His eyes widened and he searched around himself, which proved pointless. She wasn't there.

'_Raven,' _he urged the common two-wheeled vehicle to go faster, _'Hang on. I'm coming.' _

* * *

Her face became incased in shadow and slowly, symmetrical eyes appeared above her own pair of eyes. The glowing red eyes blinked in sync and she felt her demon come forth, sharpening her teeth and stretching her restrains of control.

'_Control. I need to be in control.' _The Reaper turned and froze, his eyes fixated on her sitting form on the dark room. Her head tilted to the side.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, even though she could clearly hear him. "Yes, there it is. That dark, delicious soul of which I've searched." He took a step forward, his eyes wide with fascination. "The dimensions of its gloom is spellbinding." Repulsed, her Demon made Raven crawl a bit back, matching his advances with her own movements. She moved not in fear, but apprehension. She might have read up on Reapers and their legends but had never encountered one in real life.

"Spellbinding?"

"Yes." He paused and realized he was fawning. He seemed to compose himself, but his eyes remained intrigued. "You do not realize the true potential of your powerful soul, do you child?"

"Believe me," whenever her Demon came forth, her voice did fall an octave lower, an enticing tone of voice that she was born with for malevolent purposes, "My father made it quite clear of my purpose. Or my, potential." Suddenly, she pushed on her arms and stood up, unwavering.

"Yes," he whispered to himself again. Unconsciously, both made a move towards each other and began to circle, still facing one another.

"Why have you resurfaced?" she asked him. A sinful smile was frozen on his features, making his new 'face' appear that much more inhuman.

"You mean to ask why have I resuscitated the man that tortured Robin before he became _your _Robin?"

'_Not mine.' _Raven willed her subconscious to stay out. She didn't need this right now. She raised her head, acknowledging his question.

"Simply because the opportunity presented itself. In gaining the man another opportunity to redeem himself, it would reward me as well."

"How so?" she asked.

"He kills Robin. I get your soul."

Although she had understood his intention before, it still chilled her to hear him speak the words.

"Not happening-"

"Of course, you shall be rewarded as well." She froze. _'What does he mean? Rewarded? Rewarded how?' _

"Thank but no thanks," she snapped coldly.

Suddenly, the room went vertigo. A high pitched ringing rang out, making Raven cringe. The suddenness of its appearance made her loose control and a piece of furniture - not visible enough for her to know what it was because of the room's abnormal darkness - flew into the air, crashing against what sounded like a wall.

"Such power you posses. Why hide it?"

"Silence," she growled. Her black aura enveloped her person and tendrils of the aura reached out to him. This time, the darkness of the room seemed to move with him, and avoid her all together. Almost growling in her throat, she aimed for him again. "Stop moving, you coward!" her demon yelled. She allowed herself a second to compose herself.

"Yes! Revel in the darkness you were spawned from! Feel that evil you were born to harness and use to rule others!"

"Shut up!"

And for a second, she lost control.

* * *

"So, Cy, why do you think that Tall, Dark, and Creepy gave us Robin's and Raven's files?" Terra looked up, typing in the key safe code into the motion censored private filed room. She wrapped her arms around herself and neared the half robotic man.

"It is to keep their identities a secret, yes?" Starfire looked up from a thick volume - part sixteen of an Earth Encyclopedia - on her lap.

"It seems so, though I dunno how he got 'em.." he replied, not looking up from a computer screen. Beast Boy blew a raspberry, finishing off a plate of tofu and some weird concoction he had found from Starfire's side of the fridge. This time, the substance was actually digestible.

"He's Batman, duh! He can like, get the president's private phone number in the blink of an eye." He sluggishly dumped his plate into the sink.

"Beast Boy-"

"What, he can!" He swore. Starfire hid a giggle at the changeling's banter between his girlfriend and himself. Biting her lip, she closed the book and looked out into the bay view of their tower. Neither Raven or Robin had called them. Sure, the team had managed to make due without them. No big threat had managed to surface for the time being, in their beloved city.

But it still was not the same.

She hugged the book to her t-shirt clad chest.

Somehow, she couldn't fight off the sense of dread that something was really wrong. Really wrong.

"Glezienskem be with them…" she whispered, staring into the dawn emerging.

* * *

"_...Christ, Robin!...you're scaring me,"_

"_No….we might not get a chance again…."_

"_Don't talk like that - !" _

Robin shook the memory away. It left a small ache in his chest. He could still feel her lips on his. He swallowed.

'_Pull yourself together. It doesn't do you any good thinking about that,' _he sighed and lowered down a ramp to take a different intersection, the same path - though now the opposite direction - that Raven and himself had taken to go to Trinity. The scenery looking drastically different now that it was the early hours of the morning. Daylight threatened to appear soon. _'Anyways….she rejected you. Bad.' _He chuckled ruefully and revved the engine. _'Not that you really had a chance. Face it, Richard. You'll only be a friend to her.' _

Shamefully, he again remembered that he had been biased and wanted her in the mission. Maybe then, some part of him had wanted…more.

'_You don't have it so bad, though,' _he continued, suppressing a small yawn as his body made him aware of the soreness it felt at being in the same position hours on end. _'Raven hardly lets anyone in. You know so much about her,' _a small smile appeared on his masked face, _'More than anyone else, actually. So…' _his smile faltered but did not disappear, _'Even if it can't be, you'll at least be special to her.' _

The sunlight reflecting off of the bike's surface and lights off of the bike- deeming in the rays of light - broke him from his distracting thoughts.

"You won't be so special to her if she's gone. You need to find her. And Gordon and the others. You'll deal with the kiss afterwards."

* * *

Eric glanced at the side view mirror. His skin crawled. He had detached from the Reaper for a few hours now. And he had started feeling sick to his stomach.

'_Better not go back on your deal, Reaper,' _he cursed the abnormal entity that had given him a second chance at fulfilling his revenge on poor Robin. He wasn't sure what distance away from the Reaper could cause him, if anything at all. His stomach gave a small lurch, seeming to tell him wrong.

* * *

"_Mom?" he had begun to tiptoe towards their tent as soon as he had heard the stranger's voice in there. He grasped the flap that served them as the door and seemed to forget the busy and frantic performers making noise and speeding behind him._

_There, hovering hostilely near his mother, was a stranger with graying hair. _

"_Mom?" he called again. Both his mother and the man turned towards the opening of their tent. Her mother froze, hugging her robe closer to her body. _

"_Dick!" _

"_You!" the man stood in front of her mother, as if to protect her from him. Robin let go of the flap and entered swiftly. _

"_Who are you?" he asked loudly, assuming the technique every small child did when he or she want to appear older and stronger than they actually were: talking loudly. Not seeming to acknowledge his loud voice, the stranger took a step towards him. _

"_Leave him alone!" his mother screamed, grasping his upper arm. The stranger stopped and glanced back at her. _

"_How could you!? You had a son with that man!" _

"_I love John!" she beseeched. _

"_Liar!" _

"_Mom?" Richard made his presence known again, coming closer and around to near his mother. Again, the stranger blocked him. "Hey! Leave my mom alone!" _

"_Your mom? No, you're incorrect, you brat! She's mine, not your father's or yours." _

"_Eric! Leave us-" _

"_What's going on here? Mary, we're about to come on-" The tent flap opened and closed, letting in Richard's father. Mary let out a little sob. "You!" The one called Eric stuffed his hand into his pocket and suddenly, protruded a gun. Mary made a run for the gun but he pushed her back. John made his lunge at it and the two men fought. Richard ran to his mother's side, tears threatening to spill. He coached himself not to cry, that his mother didn't need this. But a few stray tears managed to escape. He reached her and pushed away her pretty light brown hair. _

"_Oh…Richard," she moaned, looking up at him with apologetic eyes. _

"_Mom…" _

"_Mary!" John yelled, breaking the small bubble Richard seemed to have mentally created to shelter him from the hostile stranger. Mary awoke too and rose, wincing at her sore back. John gave Eric a surprise right hook and the stranger fell down hard to the ground. John, out of breath, tossed the gun away from himself and his family and walked over to his wife and son. "Are you alright?" _

"_Yes, I believe so.." _

"_Richard? Dick, son?" Richard looked up, wiping away his tears. "You okay?" _

"_Yea, dad…I'm fine-" _

"_JOHN! WATCH OUT!" the sound of a firing gun filled the tent and screams consequently followed, both inside and out. He spun and saw as his mother fall back down, his father yelling her name. Richard felt cold. His small cobalt blue eyes spun to watch the still smoking gun of the one named Eric, that remained in his hand. Eric's head began to slowly shake to mean 'no'. _

"…_Mary!" _

"_Mary! Sweetie!" _

"_Mom!" Richard came back to reality and stared in horror at the small puddle of blood beginning to seep through the vest of her mom's costume. _

"_No! Mary no!" Suddenly, men entered the tent and the Hercules of the Circus along with a few others, stole the gun from the horror stricken Eric and ushered him away from the tent. "No! Mary! I'm sorry! Mary!" _

"_Take him away!" His father yelled, supporting his mom's head. Richard stood his ground at his mother's feet, too scared to move. A man with a white coat came in a few minutes later. He said something to Dick's dad but he himself didn't catch the words. He just concentrated in keeping his eyes on the steady rise and fall of his mother's chest. As if, if he looked away, her chest wouldn't rise again. _

* * *

Raven looked up, a little out of breath. She closed her eyes. Another memory. Another memory from Robin's subconscious. Now, now she understood his rage. Eric was over obsessive. And it scarred the man when he shot Robin's mother, bringing his obsession over her to a whole other level of psychosis. She raised her hands to wipe at the cold sweat that had perpetrated on her forehead from the nightmare.

'_This bond is getting too strong. Soon, we won't be able to distinguish whose memories are whos-' _

Her hands were stuck. She snapped her eyes open.

The first thing she saw were her thighs, and the floor. She was sitting on her feet. Then she felt the tugging of the ropes around herself as she tried to flex her arms.

"What the-?"

Cold hands suddenly wrapped around her head, their fingers touching her forehead from behind. A small gasp escaped her.

* * *

Robin revved his engine louder as he reached Gotham City limits. Clenching his jaw tightly shut, he rode through the eerily familiar slums that made up Gotham's underground network.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah. I would suggest that you do not continue with your struggles to escape me." The cold fingers dug deeper into her forehead. She raised her chin in defiance.

"I thought you were a smart…whatever you are, Reaper. Mere ropes cannot withheld me hostage to you." He chuckled deeply and his mouth hovered near her ear. A cold shiver sped down her spine as the hair began to stand on end.

* * *

He needed a snitch. Someone from Eric's former human-only posse who could give him a tip on where Eric would normally hold hostages. And not just any hostages. The ones that would give him the highest profit. He glared up at the sky as he parked the borrowed bike against the wall of an abandoned dumpster. Only an hour of so until daylight.

He felt both time and his patience, running out.

* * *

"I appreciate the complement about my intellect, dear Raven, but I am aware that mere ropes cannot withheld you to me." He placed more pressure on her temples as he leaned onto her for support to sit up on his knees. She growled and leaned forward, to release herself. But the inhuman hands held in place. She couldn't teleport. Why couldn't she teleport?

"Don't. Touch. Me." His warmly uncomfortable breath hovered near her ear and she could feel the muscles of his mouth move against her earlobe. The pressure of his fingers on her temples increased. They were freezing cold. So cold. A small groan escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She could feel the coldness, the evil of his presence, seep into her skull. She paused, as his palms settled more comfortably onto her head. No. The coldness WAS in her head. No! NO!

She raised her head as he dug into her mind.

* * *

Robin suddenly fell forward on the rooftop of an old nursery, the worst possible pain streaking through his head. His gloved hands snapped to his cranium as he bared his teeth, trying with all his might to keep his scream from coming out.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. God, the pain. It pulsated through his head, through the base of the back of his head, through his core. His knees rose by reflex as his body curled upon itself to plead the pain to go away. His eyes watered behind his mask.

* * *

The Reaper allowed a smile to appear upon his face as the half demon girl withered underneath his palms. Tears managed to leak through her dark eyes and add to the moisture on her face. His elongated nails dug more harshly into her ashen skin, blood managing through surface through.

* * *

"What was that?" A man of about forty and of Hispanic ethnicity looked up from their game of poker. His buddy, Snakes, looked up as well.

"It sounded like …like someone just lost five times in a row!" he shouted, pushing down his cards and reach over the table to reach his side of the poker chips. He stopped when _Punos _- 'Punches' in English - didn't chide at him for cheating.

"No…I'ma go check it out," _Punos _pulled out his .45 and readied to stand up.

"Man, it's probably Joe on duty up there." The still working Port-a-Potty flushed besides them and Joe came out, zipping up his pants. "Shit…"

"Let's go. Someone's on the roof."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it's over due. Reeeeeaaally bad writer's block. My bad. Well, here it is. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**PS - I FINALLY wrote my first Raven/Robin Citrus oneshot! I and ****Jinnx ****combined our brains together and made a story. Second chapter's moi's. And it's my first citrus! So I'd appreciate some feedback on this story's reviews! Please!? **

**Here's the link: **

**http: // www. fanfiction. net /s / 4798507/ 1/**

**Just remove the spaces. Please give a comment about it. Ta Ta till next chapter!**


	14. Riot At Sunset

**A/N: Here's the chapter. Sorry. **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing. **

**debbiegirl , Nikki-4 , chinxy , raerobgal , Krimzontrique , Hajimari , DriftStar , S. , and I'm Solo . **

**Thanks for maintaining interest in this story. Means a lot. Seriously. **

**-------------------------------------------**

**Previous Chapter: **

"_What was that?" A man of about forty and of Hispanic ethnicity looked up from their game of poker. His buddy, Snakes, looked up as well._

"_It sounded like …like someone just lost five times in a row!" he shouted, pushing down his cards and reach over the table to reach his side of the poker chips. He stopped when Puños - 'Punches' in English - didn't chide at him for cheating._

"_No…I'ma go check it out," Puños pulled out his .45 and readied to stand up._

"_Man, it's probably Joe on duty up there." The still working Port-a-Potty flushed besides them and Joe came out, zipping up his pants. "Shit…"_

"_Let's go. Someone's on the roof."_

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Riot At Sunset**

Hands – _flash_ – darkness – _flash_ – pain – _flash_ – loss – _flash_ – help ....

Memories....

Cold....

Pain....

Dead...

------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

_Blackout_

"Could you have done a more stereotypical greeting?"

_Blackout_

"Stereo-what now?"

_Blackout_

"Shut up. ..Get on the other side, you idiot!"

_Blackout_

"Who you callin' an idiot, _puto_!?"

_Blackout_

"Shut the fuck up, both of you."

_Blackout_

---------------------------

Puños walked around the fallen superhero as Snakes walked around the other side, guns cocked and aimed at the cape wearing freak. Joe came behind them, whirling around in case some other scumbag tight-wearing weirdos were waiting for them to take the bait.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Snakes asked as he came a step closer. The loose gravel on the building's rooftop crunched as he angled sideways to get a view of the man's face. The trespasser's cape, however, caped over his whole frame and blocked his view of his face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"How the hell should I know?" Puños came closer and tried to identify the immobile superhero from his side. Nothing.

"Jesus Christ. I think it's fuckin' Robin."

"Who?"

"You don't know who Robin is?" Joe glared at the other two men, mentally asking why the hell he got paired up with them. Snakes and Puños shrugged. "He's one of 'em, Kid Titans or whatever they're called. I saw him on tv once. Shit." He walked cautiously closer, coming up on Robin's crouched form from behind.

"What do you want us to do?" Puños asked, getting his gun ready.

"Let's take him out. Eric's a grateful guy. I hear he has a grudge against him and all. He'd reward us really nice."

"I dunno-"

Suddenly, gravel groaned as swift movement caused each man to back off, each groaning in pain.

"Fucking Christ! My hand!" Joe clutched his severely bleeding hand, a bird-a-rang protruding from his palm. Puños moaned in pain, on the floor, face already puffed and purple from a hit. Snakes stared wide eyes as his gun – holding it not seconds ago – was falling over the side of the building. His gaze stared up slowly at the figure towering over him. The man – more like in his twenties – was flushed, out of breath, and seriously pissed off. He didn't need to see the superhero's eyes to tell him that.

Robin took a step towards him.

"Wait, wait! We didn't mean what we said. I ....Joe! Joe said we should take you out. I didn't!" He side glanced towards the other man and caused him to cringe at his injured hand. "I-"

"Where...is Eric?"

"What?" he asked, "We haven't seen 'im for weeks. We've been hiding -"

"Aaaaah!" Joe lunged at Robin, a knife in his other hand. He slashed the air before him blindly, leaking blood as he swerved. Robin dodged each swing, a shadow clouding his face. Snakes scrambled from his thrown position and scrambled across to Puños, who had lost consciousness, and grabbed his gun.

"You ain't better than me!" Joe cried, "You cape wearing kid, I'll show you!"

"Joe!" Snakes warned, aiming at Robin's back. He fired. And suddenly cried in pain. The bullet had lodge itself into his own chest! He stared down at himself, surprised. "Oh, fuck." Joe glanced back, surprised as well.

A green gloved hand blinded him however, with a right hook.

Joe stumbled back, crying in surprised. Hands suddenly fisted his jacket and he was elevated from the floor, causing him to cringe his eyes open.

"Aaah!" he cried. He was being hovered over the street! He stared up into the hand's owner's masked eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I'll ask again. Where is Eric?"

"I don't know, okay? Pull me up!" They were only five stories off of the street. It wouldn't kill him but it sure as hell would hurt. He heard the guy growl. Suddenly, a hand released him. Joe flared the hands, grabbing onto the hero's arm. "Shit! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

"My arm... is getting tired. I'd advise you....not to lie to me!" He shook him, Joe letting a cry escape him.

"Okay!" the arm stopped shaking him. "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know." The hand however, did not retract. He still hovered dangerously over the edge.

"Talk."

"W-We haven't seen Eric for weeks. He got us to work a job for him with narcotics weeks ago and ...since then, we haven't seen 'im! I swear!"

"Hostages....where would he keep hostages?"

"What?" Robin sneered and shook him again. "Stop!"

"Hostages, you bastard, hostages!"

"In the warehouse! Up in the Miller slums!" the sneer left the guy's face but Joe wasn't consoled. All emotion was drained from the masked face and he wasn't sure if this guy would drop him for real.

"...his 'closely guarded' hostages...." Joe's eyes widened in realization.

"The police! You talkin' about those cops, right?"

"I thought you hadn't spoken to him...in weeks."

"No! No! I haven't but word gets around, you know!? Honest!"

"Then...where?"

"In the South loading docks? O-or up where he keeps his eye over his business up in Westwood!"

"You don't know?" the hero neared his face, jaw practically clenched shut in effort to control his anger.

"I'm not sure! I-I'm a low level guy. I haven't even personally met Eric!" the guy raised his chin, distancing himself a bit from Joe. Then, he turned from the edge of the building. Joe let a puff of relieved air as his feet now dangled over solid gravel covered roof top. "T-Thanks." His gaze snapped to the now immobile shape of Snakes, whose gaze remained with that surprised look. Then, Joe's eyes traveled down towards the wound on his chest. How the hell had the gun backfired?

Robin promptly dropped him.

Joe yelled when he landed on his hand, the bird-a-rang long gone and tossed before he had lunged at the hero. He snapped his gaze upwards when he remembered he wasn't alone.

Robin's fist made contact with his temple and all went black.

----------------------------------------------

Robin let out a shaky breath.

Then his knees failed him and he fell. He groaned as his sight swam. He blinked rapidly. Daylight was beginning to illuminate everything around him. His stomach clenched and he couldn't bare the nausea anymore. He puked. He dry heaved afterwards. With a shaky fist, he wiped his mouth.

He hoped he still had time. **He** didn't appear in broad daylight.

Standing on his knees, he slipped his still dry glove to his belt, pushing his bullet-proof cape aside, and protruded a bird-a-rang. He swallowed and his spit tasted bitter. He applied pressure on the device and its blades snapped open. Daylight began to glimmer off of their stainless steel edges.

He waited a breath before he brought one side to his lower arm and cut.

Blood instantly came forth, some dripping off his arm and falling onto the gravel. He let the bird-a-rang fall and with the same hand, touched the blood.

"Here we go," he whispered to himself. He touched the blood with his index finger and readied it as if filling a pen with ink. His vision still swam and he struggled to keep himself from blacking out again.

He began to draw a symbol on the gravel.

Daylight threatened him behind, reflecting on the windows of the building across. The beginning of morning traffic fell to a muted roar as Robin finished the last circle of the symbol.

Suddenly, it began to glow.

Grinning in humorless mirth, he lost control and darkness overcame him.

---------------------------------------

The Reaper panted, leaning back onto a wall.

She was so strong and so weak at the same time.

The half demon girl laid at his feet, face turned away from him. He blinked and shivers sped down his unworldly spine. Waiting a breath, he stood up and his hand slipped into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and with slightly shaking fingers, began dialing.

"Hello?" He composed himself.

"I know the location of your prey." He heard the resuscitated man's gasp on the other end. There was movement then, silence.

"Where?"

"Gotham City. He's behind your trail."

"...I should have know." The Reaper glanced down at the still immobile body of the girl. "...where exactly?"

"Ah. The spawn of the demon did not go down without a fight. The detection of his essence in the city was all she let slip out before..." A sharp toothed smile graced his face, "..you know." He could practically feel the other man's fear. Silly Human.

"Where-?"

"I leave you to your search of the man of which you pledged revenge to at the last moments of your previous life. I have other matters to attend to." He flipped the device closed.

The room echoed with screams. Reveling in the aftermath of his work, he leaned his face upwards and allowed his concealment to leave him. He couldn't help it. A laugh bellowed from within him, bubbling up to join the echoes of the screams.

--------------------------------------------------

"You aren't worried, are you?"

" 'bout?"

"Don't give me that," Beast boy swerved his controller to the right, avoiding the zombie on the 20 foot tall flat screen television set, "Are you worried about Rae and Robin?" Cyborg swerved as well and killed a creature about to attack beast boy's character. He got rewarded a new life crystal.

"They would have called if they were in trouble." He pressed the 'A' and 'B' buttons repeatedly as he shot his automatic weapon at a demon. He wasn't sure if Raven would have been offended of this new game of theirs.

"Would they have, though?" Cyborg blinked. He pressed the 'START/PAUSE' button. Beast Boy gave a small noise of protest. Cyborg stared at the flashing letters announcing his leading score over Beast Boy's. "Cy?"

"They _have_ gone a while without communication..."

"So..." Cyborg blinked and shook his head, shifting his shirt from his chest and pressed the 'START/PAUSE' button again, resuming their game.

"I'm sure they're fine. Rae would have called me if she was in trouble."

"Sure hope so," Beast Boy sighed solemnly, a rarity of him, and continued the game. His solemn demeanor, however, didn't last long when he began to fall behind on his score.

--------------------------------------

"You rang?"

Robin snapped his eyes open. Traffic blew their horns a distance from him. He stared at the weathered wall for a second before his arms pushed against a blanket on floor boards, propping him up. His head swam but it was nothing compared to before.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Robin blinked, and he turned around to a sitting position. He felt disoriented. A lone television set sat on the floorboards of the single room apartment. A portable kitchenette laid not a foot from his sitting position. His gaze finally rested on the other voice's owner. His back was to him, red coat hanging over worn shoulders. A deceiving balding head peered over his own business, blocked from Robin's view.

"What time is it?"

"You have a watch." Blinking, Robin pulled back his right glove and peered at his watch. 4 in the afternoon. He groaned. A few hours, his ass. His gaze glanced quickly to where he had cut himself. There was no scar, or blemish of letting him know of what he'd done. The old man stood and he turned. His prosthetic robotic limbs whirled under his clothes. His lone real eye gazed blindly at Robin, and his robotic eye whirled in its lenses, magnifying the image, he imagined.

"You healed me."

"Enough small talk. What is it you want?" Robin rose his head and stumbled, slowly to his feet.

"I need to kill a Reaper." The older man snorted in mirth, turning to his kitchenette. He lowered himself to hang on the ball of his heels, swerving the stick in the lone cup on its surface.

"Go to a Priest. Those two-timers should be of some help-"

"The biblical sense of this doesn't help, Scavenger. ...I need a weapon." The villain's back stiffened.

"And why should I help you? I don't like to be summoned. I have my own battle to prepare for, you know. (1)"

"...I know. But I'm willing to negotiate." Scavenger rose to his full height and stared at Robin square in the eye.

"Alright. I'll see what I have that can help." Without another word, he headed straight for the wall behind the television set. And walked right through. Robin rose hand to rub at the pulsating spot where the bullet had bounced off of his back to hit the attacker. He guessed he should have warned those guys of his Kevlar suit but it didn't occur to him at the time. Someone's yell in greeting caught his attention of the pedestrians down below. It seemed like a whole other world down there. A world free of all the weirdness of being surrounded of meta humans. A goth dressed teen caught his distracted gaze.

Raven.

He sure as hell hoped she was hanging on.

Scavenger returned, a gun gleaming in his prosthetic right hand.

"This here's a gun carved by a geezer much older than time. Won it from him in a poker game where he lost his wife too," his proud smile wrinkled his face. "Called himself a cause against the evil meta-humans and crap. More or less, a _Hero_." Scavenger spit the word as if it were venom. Robin could care less if he hated his guts right now. All he needed right now was a weapon.

"Will it kill a Reaper?" Scavenger's head nodded, his shoulder length white hair bobbing in tune.

"Vampires, werewolf folk, demons-"

"Reapers?" he asked again.

"Fuck, I said it would," he shoved the gun into Robin's hands. Intricate designs gleamed on its surface, designs he knew would be in the books of unearthly magic residing in Raven's trunk. It looked like a shot gun but it's parts were too odd to be so. Though, the design was the same. ...a gun. He shook the thought away. He couldn't delve in that now. He nodded once and locked the gun to the back of his belt. It felt heavy against his side. He breathed and allowed his cape to engulf his broad shoulders. Scavenger's outstretched hand came into his peripheral vision.

"Now, my payment."

"What do you want?" he bit back his other reply. The villain could easily take back the gun.

"Your first born." Robin's eyes widened.

"What the hell-" Scavenger let out a bronchitis filled laugh, followed by a snort and him spitting out his own phlegm on the floor.

"What the hell would I want with some brat?" Robin swallowed, a weird stirring in his chest. "No, something more valuable."

"Such as?"

"Your identity." Robin remained emotionless, while inside, he calculated the window besides him, preparing to escape.

"Why do you need that?"

"Don't question my payment methods, Boy. I could easily take back that gun. I ain't done with the deal." Robin blinked and sighed discreetly.

"Fine." He rose his hands and slowly peeled back his mask. "I'm Richard Dick Grayson, only son of Mary and John Grayson, the _Flying Graysons_ from Halley's Circus." Scavenger regarded his mask-less face for a minute. Then, he nodded to himself.

"Fine, Dick, just fine." Robin slipped on his mask. He could do with his identity as he pleased. Right now, he had other important matters to attend to. He slid up the glass panel of the window and boarded its edge. "Thank you, come again," Scavenger mocked behind him. Robin shot his grappling hook and moved away from the room. He landed on top of a commercial clothing department store and glanced back.

The window and the room he had vacated was no more. Just another space in a brick wall.

Glancing forward, he retracted his grappling hook and headed towards Gotham City Park. Bruce had not approved of the Scavenger. The methods of how the man tricked you into giving more than you received did not settle well with the Dark Knight. Robin tsked and landed gracefully onto the south column fencing off the south part of the Park. Their lockers shouldn't have moved.

The small training area of the Park was one of the reserved safe spots he had scattered in the city. For when things went wrong, there had been no going back to the Bat Cave. Spare clothes and utensils were locked in a locker in its locker room, ready for his use.

He'd try the boarding docks and up in Westwood as a civilian. He couldn't risk it as Robin. He still wasn't at his full potential. If he wasn't strong enough, how much of a help would he be to Raven? He blinked, finally on the roof top of the locker room of the park. Since the painful attack on the rooftop of the abandoned plant nursery, he hadn't sense any sort of communication from her part. A sense of dread threatened to overwhelm him but he fought to keep it down as he finally saw the room empty and slipped inside from a roof window. His boots echoed in the vastness of the room. A pool resided at the turn of the wall to his right, its surface reflecting blue. He found the locker untouched.

With a cry, he pushed his anger into the round house kick that broke the lock and busted open the locker.

The door fell heavily, echoing in the room. Jeans, a jacket, a t-shirt, shoes and a small duffel bag filled the contents of the locker. He grabbed the items and headed quickly towards the changing rooms.

-------------------------------------------

Gordon paced the floor.

Well, he could kick his own ass right about now.

He tossed his hat from his head and ran a hand through his thick gray hair. The room was scorching, with no windows. It could have been him but he felt they were all underground right now, probably a basement. Thing was, he was so dehydrated that they could also be up in the clouds.

They _had_ had him.

They had found evidence incriminating Eric Buscema of his underground drug crime ring and a few other details that would have locked him away for a good amount of years before his backstabbing money would have bailed him out.

But who would have known the bastard was dealing in meta-human matters?

Well, certainly not him. He vaguely wondered if Robin knew. At least, he hoped he did. He was personally going up against the guy. Damn. Damn it all to hell and back.

"Hey Sung?"

"What, Epps?"

"I'm thirsty, man."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno. ...geeze. I ain't going on 'special' missions with the Titans anymore. You?"

"Not unless the pay's friggin' worth it."

"Hmmm, true that."

"Epps?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

--------------------------------

His strength returned to him slowly. The sun was beginning to go down. The setting sun's light gleamed in the body's hair at his feet. He breathed out and took out a cigarette. He ignited the small tube and puffed greedily. The poor sap of a human, Eric, should be withering in pain right now. He chuckled. His resuscitated disciples couldn't be away from him for a long time. Their bodies started to reject the abnormality of the unnatural he brought to them and soon, they could reject it strongly enough to kill them...again. He stuck the cigarette in his lipless mouth and placed cold hands under the half demon girl's neck and knees. He easily hefted her up in his arms. Her limbs hung limply from the body.

"Let's see of what you I have for you now, dear one."

Blackness again consumed him and soon, the room was alone.

---------------------------------

Robin sipped on the third cup of coffee in front of him. The small cafeteria café in the building let him supervise the Westwood building area. Buscema's building teasingly glared at him from across the vast gardens of the building's entrance. The docks had been a bust. Buscema didn't own that part of the city anymore. He had moved on to bigger fish.

"More coffee, sugar?"

"No thanks," he mumbled at the perky, college student, who smacked her gum in a fashion he deducted as flirting. Some sort of guilt came over him, making his mouth shut. Cyborg had been right. He sometimes out right flirted with other girls like any sleaze ball. And he had been right in warning him that things like that wouldn't have worked with Raven – with or without the threat of killing him if Raven got hurt – but right now, wasn't one of those times. He set down his cup and something clinked. He looked down in surprise.

He still wore the pretend ring.

The girl's shoulders seemed to slump as she noticed it too. With a nod, she left him in peace.

He hoped Raven was with the Reaper, and the Reaper within short distance of Eric. He had what he hoped was a weapon to defeat the Reaper now, and if Eric managed to follow with the Reaper's defeat, then it was fuckin' fine with him. He swallowed the bitter black coffee and took a bite of the small bran muffin he had picked. He had some energy for what he had prepared to do tonight, and the sense of nausea seemed to leave him all together.

He loosely wondered how the others fared. He knew they'd be fine. He just hoped they hadn't had gotten word of their predicament. He well knew he didn't want to involve any more people.

The gleam of the finally falling sun reflected off of the gun.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Emo-ness galore. I guess. It's short but I was afraid I would put too much into one chapter. And you guys don't want that, right? No, of course not. **

**(1) Scavenger is a mobile villain the the DC Comics universe who is a collector of weapons pillaged from various heroes and villains. The fight mentioned here, was that he swore a fight against some godlike hero who defied him a while back and he's still in search for revenge, hence his ongoing collection of weapons. **

**It didn't mention anything about his summon or trading his weapons but alas, that is the powers of Fanfiction. Ne? **

**Yay for the vast information of The DC Comics Encyclopedia! Guess who now owns a copy...hehehe. Thanks mom. **

**Hope you read and enjoyed. **


	15. Over the Edge

**A/N: ...er...sorry. And enjoy.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: **

_He hoped Raven was with the Reaper, and the Reaper within short distance of Eric. He had what he hoped was a weapon to defeat the Reaper now, and if Eric managed to follow with the Reaper's defeat, then it was fuckin' fine with him. He swallowed the bitter black coffee and took a bite of the small bran muffin he had picked. He had some energy for what he had prepared to do tonight, and the sense of nausea seemed to leave him all together. _

_He loosely wondered how the others fared. He knew they'd be fine. He just hoped they hadn't had gotten word of their predicament. He well knew he didn't want to involve any more people. _

_The gleam of the finally falling sun reflected off of the gun._

**Chapter Fifteen: Over the Edge**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

_"I have to say, I was surprised to get a call from you, Robin." Gordon looked up, his head already being overtaken by prematurely stress-endured gray hair. The teen hero associated with the Dark Knight looked him square in the eye and Gordon couldn't help but notice that they seemed so alike, despite the obvious costume differences. Robin remained silent as Gordon finally settled in his desk and leaned back as casually as he could in his computer chair. _

_"I'm calling in a favor." Gordon blinked. Once. Twice. _

_"A favor?" _

_"Yes." Robin stepped forward and allowed his cape to slip off of his growing shoulders and his green glove plopped a file on Gordon's desk. The police officer gave the hero a glance before his glassed eyes peered down at the file. Withered hands pried the small file open. A black and white photograph of a man was on the file's left side and data sheet and records on its right. _

_"Who is this?" _

_"Eric Buscema." _

_"Who is he?" Gordon looked up. Robin's face was emotionless. _

_"The favor is this," Instead, the multi-colored hero set his jaw straight and allowed his cape to encase his shoulder. "This is man is a priority to me. Anything of him, associations with or to him, alert me." Swiftly, he turned to his right and walked to the window on Gordon's left. _

_"And what will I find when I look for this Eric?" Robin stopped. _

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing?" Robin gave him a side glance over his shoulder. _

_"This is off the records, Gordon. __**He**__ doesn't know." In the blink of an eye, Robin pulled open the blinds off of the window and slipped into another fathomless black night in Gotham._

**End Flashback**

* * *

The secretary at the Westwood looked up from her files in front of her. It was almost time to go home. Just thirty more minutes and –

She paused as she caught sight of a guy she was sure she hadn't seen around the building before. He carefully streaked pass the grassy and elegantly made up lawns of the building and towards its side, probably just using the lawns as a shortcut to be on his way. The guy was handsome. Supermodel handsome, with dark hair and baby blues she'd only seen in Photoshop-ed images. And –

Suddenly, her body slumped forward, _dead_, in her seat behind the desk.

Not a moment later, the formally dead body righted itself up and wiped the shocked expression from her face. Iris-less black eyes reflected the lobby's lights eerily. A manicured hand reached for the phone and pressed the extension 637. She raised the receiver to her lips.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Lucia, the receptionist at the Lobby, Mr. Buscema."

"What?"

"Your V.I.P. has arrived." There was a pause from the other end.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off.

"And that would be him. Should I go in search for him?"

"No. Leave him to me."

"Right, sir. Have a nice day." Lucia smiled and placed the receiver back on the phone. Instantly, the body slumped fully over the desk as people began to file out of the building.

* * *

Robin watched as worker after worker walked hurriedly out of the building. In less than five minutes, the local fire department would react to the call and rush to the building.

In normal instances.

This emergency, however, was rigged to only alarm the workers. No fire department knew of this faked fire. Giving the crowd outside of the building a last glance, he slipped inside the building, the night serving as his best camouflage.

The water system was doing its job, soaking everything below the nuzzles on the ceiling. Puddles were already forming. His boots squeaked on the wet tiles of the building. Rushing through a mental image of the building's blueprints, he sneaked across the hall he was in to a stairway that led ten levels below Eric.

"You!" Robin froze. Slowly he rose from his crouching position near the wall. He slowly rotated. A brown haired man in a soaked brown suit with an ugly mustard yellow shirt shielded his eyes from the free shower the building was providing. "The Exit's this way!" Robin's shoulders relaxed and he blew out some water that had slipped into his mouth.

"Thanks!" Without another glance, the "good Samaritan" slipped into the doors Robin had just vacated. Robin dropped the smile he had sent the man's way and continued down the hall.

Suddenly, a deafening screech resounded through the hall, causing the pooling water at his feet to rise up against the walls. Robin threw himself down as the screech's aftermath caused glass to fly every which way. Not a second after the glass stopped raining down on him, did he hear footsteps in the pooling water of the hall.

Steadily he rose.

"I imagined you a lot taller, you know." Robin slowly rotated to face a office worker, a postal office man and a middle aged female executive, staring him down with bottomless black eyes.

"You're one to talk," he deflected. The office worker smiled cruelly, his balding head and mustache contrasting the malice the "meat puppet" held in.

"Nice touch in the fire alarm. Always looking out for others, aren't you, Robin?" They were baiting him, he knew. Even the way the woman had worded the question, and had veered to the side of the other two, to allow him a greater chance at attacking her. But he wasn't biting.

"I presume your boss is here, in the building."

"And his guest, I believe you know **her**," the post office man, replied, pulling off the satchel of wet mail many recipients wouldn't be getting any time soon. The far away question of what a post office man would be doing this late working, crossed Robin's mind but he shook it away.

"Where?"

"Why would we tell you?" the woman countered. "It would make it easier for you and that just wouldn't be fun."

"Fun? You want fun?"

"Yes, it would be a shame if we just killed you without having fun with you first."

And without a warning, the woman launched herself at him. Robin easily deflected her small body, allowing them both to go down, and him bouncing her off of him backwards. She landed somewhere at a distance behind him.

Not allowing the Titan a moment's rest, the post office man charged forward, practically foaming at the mouth. Robin turned, slipped out his bow-staff out of the sleeve of his leather jacket, and rotated with the intended right hook of the demon-possessed man. Now behind him, the staff contacted with the man's back, knocking him against the wall.

The remaining man roared, inhumanly, and thrust forward gust of what appeared energy. The ferocity of the invisible attack caused the water on the floor to rise after the projectiles, and allowed Robin to duck away just in time. The man didn't waste time and attacked again, following the Titan down the hall. Calculating his next attack to come from the right, Robin ducked, in mid roll pulled out small disks from his pocket, and threw them behind him.

On impact, the disks erupted into blinding white light.

He heard screeching coming from the demons and took advantage to slip into the door leading onward, knowing the bright light would only detain them for so long. His shortness of breath echoed loudly in the stairway. He glanced up, blinking away the water that still showered the building.

Eric's floor was only a few floors away.

Robin slipped out his grappling hook and fired, aim hitting true. Immediately, the steel cable line shot up him upwards.

But he didn't get far.

Suddenly, doors opened on different floors and demon-possessed employees charged at him, hissing animalistically.

"Gah!" A large man managed to hook onto him, throwing him off of the gun's handle. They began to fall, as more demons jumped onto them. Hands grasped at his shirt and clothing. A manicured hand managed to rip the shirt, revealing his hiding uniform. Robin deflected hands reaching for his face, and the heels of his boots dug into bodies as fast as he could.

With a split second decision, he turned and allowed his falling weight to act against his opponents. While twisting and turning, the large group hit and flew of persons by persons when hitting the rails. All the while, Robin kept count of the floors. They wouldn't serve much of a cushion for falling several floors down. 13th floor...11th...9th...

With a roar, he turned a hard right, receiving a good punch in the face, and the falling heap of people fell against the rails on the 8th floor, Robin in mids the throng of demons. He didn't allow himself the indulgence of fully getting his orientation back.

"Get off!" he yelled, kicking off him a small man. The Titan leader bounced back onto his feet and swirled. Somehow the demons' pitch black eyes glowed in the dark staircase.

"You won't be able to save her, you know."

"She's gone."

"And that'll leave us with plenty playmates."

"Cop-playmates."

"Sorry. I don't think they," He deflected a hit, "They like to play your games."

"Pity."

"We _love_ them." From behind, the man he had thrown off, jumped onto Robin's back and bit his shoulder. With a growl, Robin threw back his head and the demon's neck snapped loudly. The body fell limply, with a sickening crunch.

"You killed a man."

"You'll go to Hell."

"Not so heroic-"

"-Are you?"

"He wasn't a man. Humans ...don't survive demon possession." Several foaming mouths, with human teeth that had began to sharpen, hissed sharply at him, remaining huddled in a crowd before him. The water system had shut off. Water eerily tinkled down the walls and created extra echoes bouncing onto the metal rails. Hands began to scratch at the air before him. More hissing. One screeched in the back. He knew what was happening. They were going to disorient him. He'd experienced it before. The Reaper had done it in the recluse back at Trinity. Mentally, he shook his head.

"What's the matter, Robin?"

"Feeling a little, tipsy?"

"Too bad you can't fly, little bird."

"Skaa-Skaa, said the dead bird."

Allowing a sadistic smile to grace his face, he slipped his hand into the belt peeking through his ripped civilian clothing and pulled out a hidden gadget.

Immediately on impact, the staircase was filled the same blinding light as before but more of them.

Screams, both human and non, echoed loudly up the steel walls. Robin did his best to ignore them. Residing on his trained acrobatic skills, he hung from his hand from a rail above him, and nimbly rotated upright, feet up on top, and allowed his weight to bring him into safety over the railing and onto the floor touching the 9th door, his boots echoing loudly on the floor. In lightning speed, he pulled out another grappling hook and shot.

His jacket fell as the "costume" began to come off.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes.

"Robin?" she mouthed. And almost instantly regretted it. Really, had she relied on her leader to so much as to need his presence to be comforted? Her jaw hardened and blindly, for she was in a dark room, pushed herself up.

She had battled the Reaper...hadn't she? On her knees, she tried to make out what was inside of the room as her eyes adjusted. Yes, she had. She had lost control, he had tied her up and had delved into her mind.

At the memory, she placed her hands to her head. Still intact. A breath escaped her lips.

_'You're becoming more of a liability, than assistance on this mission,'_ came the nasty thought. Not them. She closed her eyes. Not them now. She didn't need to deal with her emotions right now. _'And now, not only does Robin have to look out for you, but as well the Gotham Police.' _

"**He** was after me," she argued, and feeling not completely stupid. Unlike other people, she wasn't arguing with herself. These were actual embodiments of her being. Technically, people. "The Reaper was after me. Whether...whether Robin had elected me to accompany him on this mission, The Reaper would have found me." She stood on her legs, unsteady. "And who knows, the others could have been in my situation."

_'Better them than us.' _

"Never!" She snapped. Then sighed. "Never them." She shook her head and took a few steps forward. The ground seemed solid enough. Slowly, she could make out the dim glow of a door. Some flash of relief sped through her. Her hand felt around and finally came in contact with a cold knob.

She turned the handle.

Instantly, showers of cold water rushed down on her person. Raven looked around herself.

She was in an office building?

_'Not much for originality when it comes to hideouts.' _

"Silence. ...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath," Slowly, she felt more in control of herself and her back straightened. She peered around. She was soaked. And not just from the recent shower. But she hadn't noticed it before, when she was lying down, she was practically lying down in a puddle. Something had tripped the fire alarm. Something like a memory sped down her spine.

A sensation she was beginning to become – unwontedly – familiar with.

"Robin." She looked down to the left, and walked into the halls.

* * *

Giving the unbudging door another shove, Robin fell through into the 23rd floor, cape encasing his shoulders. His civilian clothes were long gone. He had needed them to keep low for a while. His costume color-coordination, served more as a target at times than anything else, and he wanted to bide his time during the day, to prepare.

More or less.

Blinking away the distracting thoughts, he turned and walked as noiselessly as possible. He froze. He could make out distinct footsteps. Light. Almost noiseless...as his own.

His head snapped upwards as the lights above him flickered. Soon, they flickered off all together.

However, the next hall over, the lights remained on. He slipped further down, almost to the point of lying down.

A shadow had been cast feet from around the corner. His gloved hand fingered his bird-a-rang. In sync, the shadow stopped moving as his hand grasped the device. His waited.

Suddenly, screeching yell resonated in his head. With a silent scream, Robin instinctively turned from the source of the noise around the corner. And almost in a blink of an eye, his opponent pummeled him to the ground. He rolled with the hit, and pushed back, somersaulting a foot away.

"Argh!" He deflected a hit, almost blinded by the initial sudden telepathic attack. He fell back, onto moist carpet and instinctively, he twisted his feet, intertwining them with his opponent with intent of pushing them back off of balance but ended up bringing the body down on himself.

"Ah!"

And suddenly, his attacker went silent. The assault on his mind decreased exponentially. His masked eyes squeezed open.

And stared into a pair of almost impossible amethyst eyes.

"Raven?"

"Robin. What...are you doing here?" Wet tresses framed her pale face as she looked around them, hands splattered onto his chest. His gloved hands grasped the space behind her elbows and propped himself up a bit.

"Raven, are you alright?" his brow creased his worry. The Titan's attention returned to him.

"I'm fine." Blinking, she applied pressure on his chest, and pushed herself up. With an extended hand, she helped him up. "What's going on? What happened?"

"The Reaper took you, Rae. Eric took the others," he ran a hand through his wet hair. "You know where we are?"

"...Gotham."

"Right."

"Have you gotten in touch with the others?"

"No. They don't know anything yet."

"So, I'm guessing this is one of Eric's business places." Robin's jaw steeled and he looked around himself. The hallways were dark. The lights didn't seem to want to work. And it didn't help that it was dark outside.

"Yes. I followed him all the way from Trinity. I've lost track of Gordon and the others but I don't think they're too far away from the Reaper himself." He paused. "The building's been evacuated by the fire alarm I set off. But I guess I wasn't quick enough." He licked his lips. "The building's demon infested. Those who didn't get out in time, are demon possessed. So...a lost cause."

"That I know of. Where are they?"

"In the stairway," he pointed behind her, his arm leveled with her shoulder. "They don't seem too keen of the idea of bright direct light."

"I don't think anyone does," she quipped under her breath and some sort of worry eased from his chest. If she was snapping at him for his 'ridiculous' comments, then that meant she was fine. With that his mask wrinkled in concern.

"How did you escape the Reaper unscathed?" She turned from viewing the stairway. She sighed.

"I don't know. Once I awoke, from being taken from the room in Trinity, I was in a dark room. And -"

"Trinity. Raven, how did he take you from Trinity?" She glared at him.

"He caught me off guard."

"How?"

"Look, Robin. He did. He disguised himself as someone I trusted."

"Me?"

"No. Someone much better looking," she lied. He fixed her with raised brow. "Anyway, he... knocked me unconscious. I awoke in another room and he tried to attack my subconscious. He beat me. Once. And I awoke with him assaulting my mind again."

More and more, as she progressed, she saw Robin's face darken. Something stirred within herself but she chose to ignore it. "And now, I awoke in a room in this building. Soaked through." Robin looked away, huffing a breath underneath his breath.

"And you swear you're fine?"

"I realize I'm becoming more of a liability, Robin-"

"That's not what I meant, Raven. You know that. Jesus, look. I've been looking for you, ok? So..." He gave a small sudden exasperated growl. "Never mind. We need to find Eric. He'll take us to the Reaper." He pulled back his cape and pulled out the gun.

"What's that?"

"A weapon. Against the Reaper." Raven took a step back as he pulled the gun and showed it to her.

"Where did you find it?"

"I got it from a source. A reliable source. Reliable, for what's it's worth. But that's beside the point." He raised it and stared her in the eyes. "It can destroy the Reaper. And I'm betting it will take down Eric as well."

"That will be killing him again." Slowly, it dawned on her how she had unintentionally reminded him of this. Of his belief that he had killed Eric in the first place.

"He's not human anymore, Raven." And his tone, was that of an eerie acceptance of the fact, that it scared her. A bit.

"Right."

"Come on. We're wasting time. We need to get moving. Eric's floor is two floors above us. And he-"

Suddenly, black energy threw him back. He landed loudly against the wall. His head snapped up.

"What the hell?!"

"Robin. Get away," his eyes widened as he saw the dawning look upon her face. Hands snaked up and grasped her head. She blinked rapidly. Slowly, he rose.

"Rae? Raven. What's going on?"

"He-He, he's inside. He's inside my head!" Black energy reached out for him again, causing him to crawl backward, on his hands and legs. With a grunt, she retracted the energy as much as she looked like she could. Not peeling his eyes off of her, he rose again.

"The Reaper?"

"Yes. He knows. He knows of the gun. _Ah_...he knows." With a shake of her head, the lights built into the ceiling were pulled down, causing sparks to fly down in their wake. He shielded himself from the sparks.

"Rae? Rae, listen to me. He can't control you. He's nothing compared to your father. **He** was a part of you – " he jumped out of the way as framed pictures on the halls flew off. "Listen! The Reaper can't control you. Fight it, Rae. You can do it."

_**"Why don't you go and preach your self righteous pitch somewhere else?"**_

Robin froze.

From Raven's mouth, came the Reaper's voice. She still held her head. Her shoulders still quaked. Raven was still in there. She hadn't lost.

"Let her go!."

_**"Or what, you will shoot at me? Not while I'm in the body of your lover."**_ Robin ignored the sudden sickening way the words struck a cord in him.

"_Shut up_. Release her." Raven shook her head, an evil smile sneaking onto her face, still looking down at the soaking carpet.

_**"I think not."**_ A growl escaped Robin's lips, while the material of the gun creaked at the sudden applied pressure his fist caused.

"Raven-"

_**"She's not here at the moment, my dear boy-" **_

"Listen to me. This shit-head isn't anything. He's worthless. He's caused so much harm...to the both of us. Fight him. You can do this. Please. Shut him out. I'm right here," he extended a hand, "I'm right here. Come on Raven." Slowly, he could see, the smile begin to waver from Raven's face. "Come on, Rae."

"Stop...it..." a shiver of relief sped down Robin's spin. That had been Raven.

His relief was short lived however, as Raven's eyes widened and she bit her lips, pushing strongly against her own temples.

Robin's eyes widened as a sudden headache attacked his head.

No, not this again.

One knee gave in and he fell. Grinding his teeth, he rose his head back to Raven.

"Raven!"

"Leave ..._him_...alone!" "Leave _her_ alone!"

_**"How charming! Two tragic lovers on the verge of death."**_

"Raven! I'm right-argh! I'm right here!"

"R-Robin..."

Suddenly, Raven stopped moving altogether. As his body had tensed to _handle_ the mental attack, it evacuated his body in a blink of an eye, making his tense body collapse. The Titans' leader pushed his upper body up. Making him stare wide-eyed. Raven's eyes had gone red. Her demon self wanted to emerge forth.

"Raven?"

_**"Yes...beckon it forward. Yes, feel the delicious power run through your veins again. Yes! Revel in the power of your heritage-!"**_

Suddenly, Raven smiled evilly.

"What's the matter, Reaper? Could not handle what you beseech to be yours?" a raspy voiced Raven whispered harshly, holding her head in between flat palms. Robin looked desperately on. He felt helpless. There was no way he could help her. And it was tearing him apart. A chocking sound emitted from Raven throat but she didn't seem to be in distress. In fact, she seemed be getting more and more in control. Robin took a step forward.

_**"Y-you-!" **_

"Good...bye..."

Suddenly, black miasma seemed to flood out of every pore of Raven's body, and into the vast hallway. Instinctively, Robin threw himself to the floor, the murky clouds of unnatural origins passing swiftly over him. Wind emitted from the essence itself, began to howl and throw stuff into the air. Robin gritted his teeth together. He couldn't shoot the Reaper now. Not when he was all over the place.

"Raven?!" He shouted, his voice drowned by the screeching of the wind.

Suddenly, far behind him, the glass of the window at the end of the hall broke.

"Robin."

Robin's eyes widened. Swiftly he turned, the wind forcing him still down onto the floor.

"Eric." Eric smiled, the shine of his sweat gleamed in the dimly lit hall. The wind howled around them, sweeping Eric's white hair allover his face, though his black eyes did not waver. Steeling his jaw, Robin followed suit. His booted legs wavered slightly at the ferocity of the wind. But he managed.

"I guess I have to thank you for killing me in the first place, Richard. Had it not been for you chasing me into that factory and making me fall to my death – "

"...shut up."

"No, really." Eric's eyes gleamed, and the older man raised a hand to hold onto the opposite appendage's bicep. Robin studied him. He seemed in pain. Though the evil in his eyes did not show it. He swallowed. His reincarnated evil self was the only thing keeping him together. "I know you accuse me of tormenting your mother, your parents for their pathetic last few years and ..I believe you are right. I did torture them. I shot at your mother. Though, it hurt me to have done so. I really did love her you know."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"I did. .....Had I not died in the first place, I wouldn't have become what I am today." He smiled darkly, any flicker of human remorse gone in a flash. "So thank you, Robin. For making me more powerful. I thank you for making me -"

"-A puppet to the plot of this ...this jackass?" Robin's gloved hand waved at the dark air around them, whipping their hair every which way. Eric glared.

"I am not a puppet!"

"Oh? What then? What should I call you?" Robin regripped the gun in his hand, "He resuscitates you to lure me, so that he can get to Raven? I dunno, that sounds to me like you're just a pawn to his plan."

"No, you've got it wrong," Eric snapped and released his supposedly hurting arm. The hurting arm raised itself up and cloaked items in the mist shot at Robin. Somersaulting backwards, the items kept attacking the former acrobat. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin suddenly caught sight of a bare arm, a feminine arm.

_'Rae-!' _

A flying table caught him off guard, knocking him sideways and against a wall, the gun flying out of his grasp.

* * *

_**"I could give you anything you ever wanted!"**_ The voice screamed at her. All Raven could see was red. Her skin felt alive, it felt on fire. But she had to keep in control. Delving too much into her demonic half could be disastrous. She could end up hurting Robin. _**"I could give you him. I could make him love you, dear one! I could make him-"**_

"Silence, Reaper."

_**"Denial won't save you, child. You know you cannot escape me. I've been inside your head."**_

"I don't need you to go away. In fact, I need you in front of me, you pathetic fool." Raven allowed a sharp toothed smile to spread on her face, "I need you here so that I can kill you."

_**"You see?" **_the Reaper ignored her statement, though the ferocity of the wind increased, _**"You can't deny that urge to kill. Albeit, it would be pointless when it came to dealing with my personal death. Child, I am death!" **_

"No. You are one of a billion other unworldly entities that thing that they can come upon earth and do with the lives of humans as they please. No, you are wrong. Death is all powerful and you," the trademark of Trigon, the hereditary four eyes appeared on Raven's normally placid face, "Aren't powerful if a small child has defeated you!"

With her soul escaping, it swerved wildly around the room, its screech competing with that of the wind.

_'Rae?!' _

Raven turned sharply around. That voice...

"Robin!?" Her soul cried, turning in the hall, feeling enclosed in such a small place, and clawed, scratched with a goal to maim all around it. The air howled and sharply jerked the hall's occupants around.

"Raven?!"

"Robin!" Eric appeared in the peripheral vision of Raven. With a snarl, her soul self swerved and aimed for the body of the formally human Eric.

Suddenly, the black miasma pulled, sharply and dove into the Soul, splitting it apart. Raven gave a sharp cry, her arms involuntarily grasping her body. She heard Robin cry out. A sound of metal hitting metal.

Then a bright flash of light.

Eric's scream. Arms grasping her.

Opening her eyes – not knowing she had closed them – she looked up into the fierce gaze of Robin.

"Raven!"

"...Ro..."

"I've got you!"

_**"She's mine!"**_ The miasma formed, swerving in its own self, and aimed at Robin. He was knocked from under her, making her smack into the floors harshly.

"Robin!"

"Raven!"

_**"Her Soul Is Mine!"**_ The air screeched around them, swerving, circling around Robin. Robin felt physical blows to his body, unable to deflect most.

"Rob-"

"Raven, don't -"

_**"Silence!"**_

The bodiless Reaper sharply pulled the rotating body of the Titan's leader from the hall and towards the end of the hall.

He rotated, up, down, sideways. Robin lost track of up and down.

_'ROBIN!' _

_'RAVEN!!'_

Raven's body crumbled unto herself. No. No. This couldn't – Her body. It had too much damage. Her soul was injured. She -

Eric groaned behind her. Her head rotated towards him. Robin's titanium bo's staff protruded from Eric's chest. Dark blood poured out of Eric's mouth and the wound itself. His face seemed slightly scorched. His hands held Robin's cape.

Her eyes lost their focus but her subconscious egged her to keep her sane.

She refocused her eyes.

Staring at her right in her face, gleamed the gun.

Her broken hand reached for it.

"NO!" A force pushed her back, up into the air, and towards the end of the hall. She landed with an audible crunch, coming from her lower body. A chocked sound escaped her throat.

And her hand grasped the gun tighter. She had it.

"NO!"

Without heading to the outcries of Eric, Raven's body spooned into itself, in attempt to right itself up.

Red stains hit her face.

Robin's blood rained down on her. With wide eyes, she compelled herself to look up.

His face was becoming unrecognizable. His skin becoming purple from the blows. His uniform maintaining in tack by the last few minuscule stitches. His arm – the right one – was dislocated and flung uselessly in the sphere of blows the Reaper had him in. A deep gash decorated his side.

Raven blinked and raised her arm.

"NOOO!"

Another blast from Eric. This time, it knocked her closer to the open window. She regripped the gun.

_'...do it...' _

His voice entered her head. She blinked again.

And fired.

* * *

It all happened too fast:

The bullet pierced the holographic like sphere of malevolence that was the bodiless Reaper.

The bullet pierced Robin.

Eric's inhuman yell echoed out in the hall.

The miasma flung Robin.

Robin's body flew out of the window.

A cry escaped Raven's lips.

And with an agonized cry, her battered soul self encased her and roamed out of the window as well.

His body raced downward ahead of her.

Her arm – a soul wing – reached for his body.

They rotated in the air.

People cried out in the street below.

Her arm aimed closer.

An ear shattering bellow sounded above her.

The building's glass window's shattered.

Her arm touched his leg.

Tears managed to leak from her eyes.

Her soul self enclosed them both.

It fazed them through the concrete street.

And into the dark depths of the sewers.

Then darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Um....**


	16. Breathe

**Thank you to the following: **

**ttraven4ever , I'm Solo , Nikki-4 , I. dont .love .you .all .da .time , xxYoursTrulyxx , Shnitzel , safire flame , logie831 , Spicy Sweet , raerobgal , seaz , Meatzman2 , gwacie21 , Sango-chan753 , and sandstorm95. **

**Previous Chapter:**

_It all happened too fast: _

_The bullet pierced the holographic like sphere of malevolence that was the bodiless Reaper. _

_The bullet pierced Robin. _

_Eric's inhuman yell echoed out in the hall. _

_The miasma flung Robin. _

_Robin's body flew out of the window. _

_A cry escaped Raven's lips. _

_And with an agonized cry, her battered soul self encased her and roamed out of the window as well. _

_His body raced downward ahead of her. _

_Her arm – a soul wing – reached for his body. _

_They rotated in the air. _

_People cried out in the street below. _

_Her arm aimed closer. _

_An ear shattering bellow sounded above her. _

_The building's glass window's shattered. _

_Her arm touched his leg. _

_Tears managed to leak from her eyes. _

_Her soul self enclosed them both. _

_It fazed them through the concrete street. _

_And into the dark depths of the sewers. _

_Then darkness. _

**Chapter Sixteen: Breathe**

Robin gasped. And instantly regretted it. Rancid air filled his mouth and entered his nose and lungs. His eyes teared up and his throat constricted. His sore and notably pounding head suddenly convulsed and made him turn, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the surface that cradled his cheek. He blinked away the automatic tears.

"Fuck...kill me..." He winced. He swallowed. His spit tasted like puke. And it had the reminiscing taste of copper...blood. His eyes blinked open. He was surrounded by black darkness. The kind of darkness where you couldn't see beyond the point of your own nose. He knew this because he couldn't see the sickening contents his stomach had spit back out. With a small groan, his head turn right back up again, in what he figured was making him look up into the ceiling. What the hell had happened?

Slowly, the tingling sensation of his body having fallen asleep seeped away and the ants-crawling-over-you sensation replaced it. He shivered. His toes started to twitch. A sigh of relief escaped him. At least his spinal cord hadn't been damaged. He closed his eyes.

"Raven?" he called out, softly. No reply. His no longer masked eyes snapped open. "Raven?" he called louder. Nothing. "Shit. Raven? Where are you? ....Raven, answer me!" His voice echoed eerily back at him. And he noticed something else too.

He was wet. Small echoes of water hitting up against walls followed his echoes. _'Water?'_

"Raven?!" Still no answer. Cussing under his breath, he willed his still numbed muscles to turn him, at the very least, so as he could glance around him. He was exhausted, more so that he could remember being in a long time. His right hand twitched and in a few minutes, managed to wake up enough that he could lean on the palm, flat. With a slight growl, he pushed against his arm and bit back a scream of surprise.

His shoulder bust out in a flame of pain.

His arm involuntarily shook and finally released his body back onto what he concluded was cemented floor. _'Raven...Raven can you hear me? Where are you?' _

Immediately, his mind was convulsed with a flicker of images. His body rolling and seeing sky and streets then sky again then streets. A pale and limp hand reached for his leg. He felt the grasp as he saw it in his mind. Then he felt more than saw the sensation of a limp hug. Then sorrow. Finally, the images shifted to concrete. Then dark.

His head jerked as physically being released. He...fell? From a 20-something foot building? Robin breathed out. And Raven had saved him.

_'Rae...Raven can you hear me?' _

_'..........yes........' _

_'Thank God. Are you alright?' _

_'...no...' _Instantly, he closed his eyes, as if it would help him concentrate and make this telepathic communication easier.

_'What do yo mean 'no'?! Raven, listen to me. Where are you?!'_

_'...foot...' _

_'What? I...you sound tired....you must be exhausted like I am, but listen. Tell me where you are!'_

_'...at foot...' _He gave a small growl in his throat.

_'I can't-' _

_'...near you...' _

_'Okay....'_ blindly, he fingered around the ground with his right hand, applying no pressure, and briefly touched tendrils of wet hair. _'....Raven?' _

_'...it's me...' _

_'Thank goodness!'_ Knowing it would hurt like hell, but needing to do so, he pulled against the rough surface of the cement floor, and slowly, his body turned, almost forty five angles to where he had previously been lying. His hand reached out again. And this time touched skin. Cold, cold skin.

_'Raven!' _

_'...found me...' _

_'God, what happened?' _

_'....fell...'_

'_I...' _his mind snapped back to the hallway. _'Eric! What happened to Eric?! And that damn Reaper?' _

_'...went bye-bye...'_ His shoulder's released the sudden tension that had entered them and he limply laid his hand more securely onto her arm.

_'...great...'_

_'...yippee...'_ He couldn't help it. A small laugh escaped his mouth, that sounded more of a choked gurgle, and with it another fireball of pain came from his shoulder.

_'Great to hear that.' _

_'...hmm...' _Robin blinked.

_'How are you feeling? I mean, how hurt are you?' _

_'....soul...mostly...' _

_'Damn it! Are you...in a lot of pain?...' _

_'...been worse...' _

_'...Okay. Can you move?'_

_'...not right now....repair...' _

_'OH!....oh...I'm...okay - yea. I'll let you ...repair yourself.'_

_'...that'd...be good...'_

_'Okay...'_ Again, feeling like he was physically released, Robin sighed. By the images she hand sent him, and the sound of water around him, he could conclude that they were in the sewers. And the obvious stink that hovered like a layer of dust around them, helped too. The sensation of having to start to feel his appendages brought him back to face the reality of his condition: he knew he wasn't going to like it when they were fully conscious again. Biting back pain on his shoulder, he raised his right arm and brought it near his neck. He would rather be unconscious through it all. Fingering behind his neck, he found the pressure point he needed and pressed swiftly with his fingers. His hand instantly fell limp where it stood, and his body flaccidly fell comfortably onto the floor.

* * *

"Report status?" Garfield looked up into the monitors. Nothing. Not a sign of them.

"I'm getting kind of worried about them, Cy." Victor, the half man, half robotic limbed man nodded as well.

"You're not the only one, BB." He sighed. "And I know when Robbie says that we can't communicate with him until he communicates with us, is every which way the truth, in risk of blowing cover but...even so..."

"Any word of them?" The metallic doors swished behind the two Titans as Starfire entered the conference room.

"None." The changeling informed, turning in the swiveling chair to face her, "Cy's saying that we should try to communicate them anyway. Risking a serious scolding from Robin when he gets back." Starfire nodded, hugging her arms to herself.

"Though he is indeed...'scary' when indulging us with a sometimes undeserved lesson for our misconduct, I would risk this for knowing of his and Raven's safety." Cyborg nodded, giving Starfire's shoulder a small squeeze, and turning to the monitor.

" 'K...here we go." Pressing buttons and zero-ing in at the last signal detected of the communicators, Cyborg pressed the last button and straightened. "Robin. Cyborg. Come in."

Static. Frowning, the man tried again. "Robin. It's Cyborg. We just called you to check up on you, over."

"It is..not working?"

"Maybe there's a cable loose," Beast Boy tried, even peering underneath the mess of complicated cables underneath the communication monitor.

"There's no cable loose," Cyborg growled. He slapped the button. "Damn it Robin, come in."

"They are in trouble!" Starfire exclaimed, voicing their suspicions. A metallic hand stroked a tough chin, as the metal man turned from the monitor.

"Let's not be hasty. Maybe they can't really communicate."

"Do you truly believe that, Victor?!" Starfire all but screamed, "They would have sent word - "

"-that they were in distress. Which they haven't."

"Perhaps they were unable to."

"Whoa!" Both Cyborg and Starfire snapped their attention to the changeling.

"BB?" Said young man came up from under the table. He turned.

"Found a sandwich probably months old!"

"Damn it, BB. Now's not the time," he slapped the sickly looking deli sandwich from the changeling's hand.

"Hey, you found the sandwich!" Terra exclaimed, coming into the conference room.

"Would ya'll stop talking about the damn sandwiches?!" Cyborg huffed.

"Geeze, man. Lighten up, okay. Damn." Beast Boy walked to Terra's side, who greeted him with a questioning look. With a shake of his head, he turned back to Cyborg. "We know we haven't heard from them for a while. Calm down, dude."

"But please! Understand Cyborg as well! He knows that Robin and Raven scheduled to communicate with us as soon as they arrived and were settled in their disguises at the city of Trinity. Please, understand our frustration when they have not!"

"We know, Star. BB's just saying that they haven't called us, meaning they probably can't or nothing's up. Robin did say it could take a while to end the mission."

"Maybe," Cyborg bit off, turning to face the window. The monitor dissolved and gave way to its original form, as one of the tall windows of the conference room. It was beginning to lighten up, and soon, it would be daybreak. He just hoped that nothing was seriously wrong. That he and Star were overreacting.

Just then, the alarm alerted them of a break-in, in the Museum.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

Raven turned around, her cape encasing her shoulders.

"**That was quite a hassle to take care of**," reproached one of her emotions. Nevermore was chaotic.

"_You don't gotta tell me! I was there, and I was like – Omagosh! Robin!_"

"He's fine." She, herself, assure them, beginning to feel panic from them. "He's...better off than us ...for now."

"**That's brilliant to hear. Seeing as he basically risked his life for you.**" Raven snapped her eyes to her metaphorical emotions.

"You don't think I know that?"

"**I was just pointing out the obvious. Is all.**"

"I know...and I know it's my fault for the state he's in."

"_Are you kidding me, girl?! He could be way far off worse. Had you not been there, would the others have done the same thing you had? Would they even be ALIVE at this point?_"

"Shut up. Don't ever say something like that!"

"**She's right, of course. ...Though it is weird for her words to hold some logic to them.**"

"_See, I'm not totally retarded...wait..._"

"Silence...I need to concentrate. I've taken a hit. Physically and as well as spiritually."

"**Our magic won't be able to mend broken bones but it will repair tissue and other things as well. Had your magic not encased Robin when it had, he would have woken up to a blind world, you know.**"

"..Yes, I do know he would have...."

"_Stop making her more guilty. She has depression/sadness for that._"

"....I need to concentrate. I not only have my injuries to take care of, but his as well."

"**Where you need to concentrate the majority of your healing powers is on his right shoulder...where the bullet went through.**"

"..It went through?"

"**Thankfully yes. I know you weren't exactly coherent when you fired, but I was there. I saw it go through. It wasn't meant for human flesh so it was powerful enough to go through.**"

"So...he's dead? The Reaper and Eric are dead."

"**...From what we can detect, we are in no immediate danger, so I assume they're dead.**"

"That's a relief." An emotion shifted out of her peripheral vision. Raven winced.

"What about Robin?"

"I'll heal him as well-"

"No. I meant, what will we do about..you know."

"Nothing. You know what caused these emotions between us."

"_You mean...you're acknowledging it's love?! Omagosh! I knew it!_"

"I..."

"You do have to confront him after you've healed, you do realize this, correct?"

"Yes. ...We'll revert back to our schedule. We can't be more than friends."

"_WHAT?! No way! We've come so far!_"

"We've gone nowhere. It was a standard mission, with flukes of my own fault."

"_LIES! You've got the hots for him-_"

"**But so many an obstacle stand in the way of that.**"

"And it would benefit all if we stayed the way we are...were..."

"_And what about you? Us!?_"

"It will pass, this infatuation."

"No it won't."

"It will, I will force it to be."

"**You can't do that. You know what happens when you suppress an emotion this strong.**"

"...I'm tired. I can't take anymore of this bickering. I have to recover."

"_BUT-!_"

"**She's right. We must let her rest. We'll continue this conversation later.**" The emotions swerved out of her vision, like in a a dream, where they weren't really there but were, because you knew they were there. Raven sighed. And outside of Nevermore, she allowed her powers to slick to Robin's body and covered them both, beginning to heal what she could.

* * *

"Epps?"

"What...Sung...?"

"I'm hungry...and thirsty...but mostly..thirsty.."

"I'm glad...for you..."

"Gentlemen...hush...will you?"

"Right...chief..."

"...I feel stupid..."

"You look...stupid..."

"I mean...I..we're waiting here for them... to rescue us...and we're the ...police..."

"Your...point being, Sung?"

"....gentlemen..."

"Sorry..." Commissioner Gordon let his head slightly hang on his shoulders. These men were basically hallucinating. And he wasn't that much better off. And he had taken what Officer Sung, to heart. They were Gotham's law enforcement. Shouldn't they be better equipped that the other police districts? Seeing as they dealt with the mentally deranged almost twenty four/seven?

Though they did have their share of back up from time to time.

He lazily raised his head. He squinted.

"...Sung."

"Aye, chiefy!"

"Hurry lad, and pull that fire alarm lever." The oriental recruit blinked, and looked above him. His hand tried several times before he raised it at proper level of the lever and his fingers gingerly grasped the lever itself.

With a grunt, the officer pulled.

The siren cried in the room and instantly, water poured down on them. All officers exclaimed at the unprecedented shower but soon revived enough to stand up or lean, with their mouths open.

"...yay...water..."

* * *

_'She's Mine!-'_

_'Robin!-' _

_'I loved her!-' _

_'She's just a friend-' _

_'Robin!!-'_

_'Skaa-Skaa, said the dead bird-' _

_'Don't think like that-' _

_'-it's a wedding band-' _

_'-her black delicious soul!-' _

_'ROBIN!!-' _

* * *

Raven blinked lazily. Being half demon from a different dimension gave her the small benefit of having sharper vision, albeit, not by much. She could make out the shiver of Robin's lips. Below the almost physically felt stench of the sewers, she could feel the cold shivers that racked his body.

He was suffering from a fever.

Her magic could only do so much. Tendons were soothed, including much lesser injuries treated as well as she could do. And she had made the remainder of his bullet-proof upper uniform shift under him, so as to provide a barrier to his injured side. The wound was a lot less deep that she had at first foreseen. Which relieved her to no end. But the broken bones remained there, now transformed to mere fractures, as well as the open injury of the bullet. Thank goodness it had missed anything valuable. He would survive the injury. Unless infection settled in on his wounds and made it worse.

Her soul trembled and pulsated as if in sync with her heartbeat, which echoed in her ears. She suffered from broken and bruised bones as well, but not with the severity of Robin's. A small grunt escaped his lips and distracted her thoughts. She caught sounds of the faint squeak of rats that lived under Trinity's streets but none would come their way.

Raven had managed to ease Robin's body away from the sour contents of his stomach and to a nearer proximity to her own body. Her fingers eased to his forehead. He was scorching hot. She licked her lips. She had no way of communicating with the others and calling out for help from the sewers would prove pointless. If investigations on the event that happened on Eric's building was still underway, it was no doubt noisy and busy with people and cops alike. She didn't have enough energy to travel long distances all the way to Jump or Gotham.

And...she couldn't leave Robin alone. Not like this.

She pulled at the remains of his unoccupied uniform as far open as she could, to make him as cool as she could. She couldn't move much. Her lower body was killing her. But at least the sewers were enclosed in. She couldn't make out sunlight from any graters so the temperatures were cooler. Which helped, some. Still, this place was far from sterile.

Some part of her reprimanded her choice of shelter. Couldn't she had managed a much safer place to land in? Like the building next to Eric's? She mentally shook her head. As petty as it sounded, she didn't have enough momentum to pull a swift stunt that didn't prove to have added more injuries to their already beat up bodies. So gravity had taken its toll on them both and dragged them vertically down. And luckily – and unluckily – the sewer waters had stopped them. She had grasped them both upwards, and had managed to shake Robin out of the stupor the stunt had thrust him into, enough to have him help him ease his heavier body onto the cement ledge that bordered the sewer waters, which luckily had been in the cleaning process and hardly held anything solid in its waters. Then, her soul presuming them safe, allowed her to loose consciousness out along with him.

Her cooler fingers shifted on his handsome brow and slowly, she eased a settling feeling onto his subconscious, soothing his erratic mind, as she had done before in the car. She felt it, his mind, battering her own mind like fists onto a window but she wouldn't let them in. No, she needed their minds to remain distant for now. For both of their sakes.

"...I'm sorry Robin. I know... this is my fault. I know I didn't _consciously_ made for this predicament to end up like it did. But....He was after _me_. Had he not been, we wouldn't be like this. ...I'm sorry..."

He shivered, his face tilting towards her. Raven again licked her lips and allowed her battered emotions to shake the sewers a bit, the far away rats scurrying farther away, almost detecting the evil that made her up. Her fingers – involuntarily- pushed back the strands of dark hair that framed his wet forehead. He groaned and shifted his face so as her hand practically held his cheek. His brows, for a second, eased and seemed relaxed. But of course, it could have been a figment of her imagination.

"I'm here..." she soothed, as if it was what he really searched for. He grunted, suffering from hallucination, no doubt.

"....R-R-ra..." Ripples appeared on the surface of the water. Her heart skipped a beat. His voice almost seemed to be..calling her name. She shook her head and raised her view to be parallel to his, her head inches from his own.

"We're safe...You've come down with a fever, Robin. But we're safe."

"Hmmm...."

"I know you are in discomfort. I know. And I'm sorry."

"R-rav-"

"Shhhh, rest. Please. You need to rest. And get over this fever. Please."

"....hmmm," his body shivered again. She swallowed the guilt that built up in her throat and cooed at him again. His eyelids dropped heavily and he seemed to succumb to sleep again. Her head rotated forward, staring up at the ceiling. The stink air made her eyes tear up.

At least, that's what she told herself. That's what made her cry.

* * *

"**....whhhaaatt....aaarreee yyyooouuuu dddooiinggg heeeerrreeee**?"

"Calling in a favor."

"**Whhhaaattt ddddooo III ooweee yyyoouuu**?"

"Your life."

A sharp hiss/roar.

"**Yooooouuuu aaaarreee nnnoooottt weelllcooommeedd heeerrreee....**"

"Enough. You know what to do now."

"**....aaaaaannnddd iiiifff IIII rrreeefffuusssee...**?"

"I turn you in."

A weezy laugh/roar."

"**Tttthhheeeeyyy caaaannn'ttt.....hhhoooolllddd meeee...**."

"I can you make you incapacitated so you _will_ be easier to handle."

Another sharp hiss/roar.

"**Wwwwhhhyyyy.....nnoottt yyyooouuuu...**?"

"...it's this, or live in a tank studied by scientists twenty-four seven."

A moment of silence. Then an ear-shattering roar.

"**IIII dddiiiissssppissseee yoouuuuuu...**"

"Good."

* * *

Cyborg shook his head. Man, those kids packed a wallop. Maybe instead of going into petty robbery, they should have tried out for baseball. Even football, at their high schools.

Then again those kids weren't totally human.

He watched as guys and girls were hauled into the specially modified police transfer truck unit. Starfire hovered near by, fist aflame and ready if they tried to escape. As the last one was shoved inside, the police officers glanced back at them, the Titans.

There. It was the same look he was starting to see more and more frequently. The look of mistrust. Cyborg knew what they were thinking. They were waiting to see the day the Titans kids snapped and caused havoc as well.

Not while Cyborg breathed.

"Shall we head home?" Starfire asked him, peering at him and breaking him from his train of thought. Beast Boy and Terra hovered by, not too far away.

"Yea. Let's head home."

"Should we grab some lunch?" Cyborg sent her a small smile.

"A'ight. What are you in the mood for, Star?"

"The squishy sliced pieces of meat and noodles with the tables that grow underground and some mustard!" Victor visibly blanched. Cantonese with mustard, with a helping of vegetables. ....Yum.....

* * *

_'Leave her alone!' Robin yelled at the Reaper. The miasma rotated him in the air. _

_'She is mine!' _

_'She is-argh! She is no one's!' _

_'I can give her, what you cannot!'_

_Angry, Robin deflected a hit to his face. _

_'Leave her!' _

_'Never. I fought my way up to the surface of this Earth, and I am not planning on going back empty handed.' _

_'Fucking bastard!' Robin deflected an aim to his side but deflect was all he could do. He couldn't necessarily take the offensive. His enemy was bodiless. He felt a slicing hit to his side, the wound rapidly beginning to bleed. _

_'You'll loose this battle, boy. I detect your death date to be today.' _

_'No! I won't die today!' _

_'You cannot prevent your death. It is pre-written.'_

_'I can – damn it! I control when I die! And – argh! And it's not today!' _

_'Imbecile!' _

_'Leave-!' _

_'No! I came here for her soul! And I am not leaving till I have it in my grasp!' _

_'Over my dead body!' _

_'....as you wish...' _

Raven blinked. She had blacked out for a bit. She groaned. Her hip bones had large fractures and lying in this position wasn't helping her sooth the ache. She turned her head to her left and stared into Robin's pained face. His cheek bones seemed flamed, and distortion-ed his face slightly. His bottom lip was cut and swollen. His mask had fallen and his left eye had been punched. But, underlying the injuries, Raven couldn't help but find the handsome features that obviously made him attractive.

* * *

She blinked, shaking the thought away.

Robin groaned.

"It's okay. You're fine. I can...detect your fever is going down. You're fine."

"...hmmmm."

"Shhhh. It's okay." Her hand came up and placed itself on his cheek. The water pushed swiftly against the sides a bit more fiercely. "It's okay. ...I'm here. I won't leave you."

".....r-rav...en..."

"Shhhh." Slowly, she inclined her head forward until her brow touched his. "I'm right here."

Suddenly, his eye lids squeezed together. And slowly, they opened.

She knew he couldn't see. It was so dark out. She could barely make him out herself.

"....hi..." he managed. A small smile sneaked onto her face.

"Hello."

"....r-raven..."

"Shhh. You're still not out of the fever yet. Sleep." His right arm, which lay between their bodies, raised itself, folded at the elbow and landed back, the inner arm facing the ceiling, the palm near her own arm. Slowly, his hand rotated so that it loosely gripped her own hand, which still hovered over his injured cheek. Raven swallowed.

"T-thanks..."

"You don't need to thank me."

"...hmmmm..." He blinked. She thought he would go sleep again but he looked up, into her eyes, once more.

Slowly, she saw his chin raise itself.

And before she could properly react, like she would have – _should_ have – his lips touched hers.

Slowly, eerie and bloodshot gold eyes surfaced through the water's surface. His infrared vision detected two bodies lying before him.

_Too_ close to each other.

What could be an attempt at a smile appeared on his face, sharp teeth glistening despite the darkness.

The rats screeched, running away from their death.

* * *

**A/N: ....at least I didn't kill them, right? Yet.....**

* * *


	17. Russian Roulette

**Author's comments at the bottom. Thanks to the following for reviewing: **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm Solo , xxYoursTrulyxx , sandstorm95 , Shnitzel , ttraven4ever , Spicy Sweet , Dormouse The Great , Azreal , PRC , Seaz , Nikki-4 , Darkangel436 , iNsAnE nO bAkA , Turquoise Blue 14 , Inakura , Faith Crain , Child of the Rain , and raerobgal. **

**Thank you all for the lovely threats and best wishes. I felt loved. :D ....And sorry in advance for the slight OOC-ness.....*winces***

**

* * *

**

**Previous Chapter: **

_Slowly, eerie and bloodshot gold eyes surfaced through the water's surface. His infrared vision detected two bodies lying before him. _

_Too close to each other. _

_What could be an attempt at a smile appeared on his face, sharp teeth glistening despite the darkness. _

_The rats screeched, running away from their death. _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Russian Roulette**

The pair of bloodshot gold eyes squinted, the infrared vision shifting, almost magnifying. Yes. These were the ones.

* * *

Raven blinked, not allowing herself to delve too much into the touch his lips provoked her. This kiss was but a whisper of the kiss he had demanded of her from the stairs on their way to meet Eric. That one was desperate to convey...to convey some sort of message she couldn't make – _wouldn't_ make – herself understand. Slowly, his lips separated from hers, but did not retract from hovering near them.

"Oops," he mumbled, not sounding apologetic. His eyes were out of focus, she couldn't make out if his pupils were dilated or not. Raven's fingers, still lying on his cheek, started to retract but his hand on her arm held it there. "I-"

"Shhh, rest. We'll ...We'll talk later, ok?"

"Hmm."

"Sleep." Water sloshed more firmly below their feet as his brow slid down, almost bracing itself on her chin, his uncomfortably warm body warming hers instantly. Raven closed her eyes. She had to retract her emotions. She couldn't let them get the best of her. She had to pull away before it would be too late.

But it was already too late, wasn't it?

He was in too deep. Her vow to keep herself indifferent on this mission had flown out of the window before she stepped out of the Tower. His unkempt hair shifted under her nose, almost tickling her. His breath, now even as he gave himself into sleep, warmed her breath and through his ripped shirt, his skin scalded her own, his large hand practically scorched her arm. There was no way to rid herself of this man. He was in: under her skin, in her thoughts, and provoked things from her that not even the malice of her father could bring out of her. Emotions. Emotions she was so good at hiding, hiding from anyone. But not from him. Damn him.

Suddenly, a large THUMP echoed loudly in the sewer.

Before she could blink, Raven found herself flat on her back on the concrete as a towering mass shot up from the water.

Instantly, there was the whirling screeching of a bird-a-rang cutting through the air and shooting off of a hard surface. The empath spared a half second of her reaction to assess the suddenly alert Robin, who had knocked her aside. Her leader huffed, propped up, sitting, arms warily hovering near the flooring, the aftermath movement of sending a sharp blade like contraption through the air. His bare back was crouched, an angry wound finally revealed as the exit wound of the bullet.

The half second gone, she regarded the large black mass – solid mass – and immediately she propped up a shield between them. The repercussion of the wave of water the mass brought up when it surfaced bounced off of her weakening shield.

"What the-?!" Robin's hand, hovering in front of her, made a gesture to allow him to assess the situation. She pursed her lips. She had to concentrate anyway. Her shield shivered. Water dripped from the large body. Rancid air filled the already rank sewer. The bird-a-rang clattered noisily a few feet away. For what seemed an eternity, Raven was immobile. Her eyes were all over Robin and the unidentifiable mass in front of them.

Suddenly, the air went still around them.

"GO!" yelled Robin, rotating towards her, and attempting to stand. A roar made them almost deaf as it swirled forward. Raven scrambled backwards for a second before her mind commanded her legs to stand for themselves and join Robin.

A resonating THUMP echoed loudly as it hit her shield.

"Go, Rae! Go, go, go!" he commanded, his hand wrapping around her upper arm.

Another roar.

"Robin, what-?!"

"Not now! Go!" almost blindly, they raced forward, tripping, and not glancing back. The noise and its echo was enough to alert them of the mass following them. Water splashed everywhere. Energy drained from Raven's mind as her shield began to dissolve, and finally left all together. Robin's hand didn't release her arm. They rounded up cobbled corner and his body slumped over hers, pressing them against the wall. His broken and haggard breathing echoed softly in her ear as his shadowed face peered back into the darkness they had escaped from.

Another roar echoed in the tunnels of the sewer, though at a farther distance.

It seemed a long time before Robin's body released the tension and suddenly slumped forward onto her own. A startled cry escaped her but her cold hands managed to wrap around his shoulders and slowly ease them both down. Her injuries protested but she bit back a retort.

"Fuck..." he moaned softly.

"It's alright. I got you." A whispered chuckle escaped him, his head finally resting on her lap.

"I know...you do. You always...have..." Raven closed her eyes.

"Not now..."

"We're safe," he whispered, a bit more strongly, seeming to not have heard her. "He's going away. He's a monstrous guy but not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed..." He winced.

"Robin," her hand grasped his face and turned him towards her. The new tunnel provided a bit of a better light but not exactly enough to rely Robin his vision back completely. "Who...what was that?"

"That...was Waylon Jones...or as you would know him, Killer Croc..."

"_What?_" Robin swallowed thickly and his eyes closed. Her colder fingers cooled down his feverish face and managed to make him conscious enough not to go back to sleep.

"He's the one who started the whole, alligators in the sewer bit– " Robin managed to squeeze his eyes open again. He faintly felt her power hover over his skin, much like it had when she had cloaked them in disguise whenever they passed the paparazzi in front of Eric's Hotel. But this was her healing powers.

"I know who he is, Robin. But what is he doing in Trinity?" she whispered, her fingers releasing his face gently and beginning to drift over his long body, never touching. He released a large breath.

"I don't know. His ..."_hunting_" grounds are Gotham. Maybe he's _expanding_ his horizons," his hand flexed into a fist by reflex and sharp pain ran up his arm. He hissed.

"Robin?"

"I'm fine..." he controlled his breathing for a second before he opened his eyes again. "...how are you?"

"I'll be fine. I heal at a faster pace than you do, remember?"

"You're still injured," biting back a groan, he attempted to pull away from her probing hands and body altogether when said hands stopped him.

"Stop. You'll bring more harm to yourself. Lay back down. ..I don't know when I can conjure enough energy to attempt to heal your wounds again."

"Save your energy-"

"No. I need you alert," Raven wet her lips, "I don't know Jones like you do. He could come back." Robin paused, seeing a bit off of her direction.

"....Fine. But I need you too."

Raven physically felt the blow of his words. He had _such_ power over her. She couldn't let her emotions misinterpret his words.

"...I'm trying to amend what I can right now."

"Have you tried it on you as well?"

"Not at the moment."

"Don't forget to do that," he commanded sternly, an emotion she couldn't identify, spicing up his tone.

"Deal."

Water dripped not too far from them. Raven's hands hovered over him, her upper body leaning over him as she tried to get as much of him as she could in her current position. A few squeaks of new rats signaled their position a bit further down the tunnel they found themselves in. The logo of a water filtering plant was tattooed and flashing in front of them on the opposite side of the tunnel.

Silence settled over them as her hands settled finally on either side of herself as she took customary to do when in her meditating lotus position, sans her crossed legs. She felt energy zoom into her own being and her Soul Self tremble at its touch. Her physical injuries were recovering faster but her Soul was still bruised. That would take a serious amount of meditation on her part.

She faintly heard the eerie echo of her own voice in her head giggle before she heard Robin take in a shaky breath.

Suddenly, their bond pulsated intensely, making her almost double over at its sudden power jerk. Robin's chest cavity shot up, his breath hollow. Raven instantly released the energy she could, her Soul protesting.

"Jesus," Robin's words filtered through the cloud that hovered her subconscious when she meditated. Slowly, she regained her vision and realize she hovered over his head, her face inches from his own. "...Rae?" he whispered after a pause, wincing at the aftermath of the shock. "What...was that?"

He hadn't expected her healing session to affect him in any way. Even the Reaper's attack on Raven hadn't effected him like this had. Perhaps because her powers hovered over his body or maybe the Reaper's assault had been only meant primarily for her and he had gotten the after effects then. But this wasn't _unpleasant_. No, just ...strong, _vivid_. His eyes finally managed the squeeze back open. With slight surprise, he could almost make out the fullness of her lips and her large eyes, hovering above him.

"Raven?"

"I...I apologize for that..."

"It wasn't intentional, was it?" he tried to smile but came forth as a wince.

"No..."

"Then there's no need to apologize, is there? ...Help me up, if you can..." His back muscles contracted, propping him up. After a pause, cold hands reluctantly pushed him up, emitting a groan from him, as his stomach muscles contracted. Slowly but surely he sat up erect and together, managed to get his body to lean back against a moist wall. He swallowed. "..I sure feel a lot more sympathy for the guys who work down here, in the sewers," he mumbled, after a pause. "Conditions aren't the best..." He never would change, would he?

"We can do something ...about it in Jump. We can even "talk to the mayor" about it." He chuckled, finding it easier to do so while sitting up.

"...how are you feeling now?"

"Better...that jerk of energy healed much more than I could have done in few days amount of slow healing..." Raven sighed. She'd definitely needed another conference with her emotions, "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you really think Killer Croc is doing here?"

"...It's no coincidence, I can tell you that."

"Probably not... So, what, he's after us?"

"Who would have enough influence over him to make him come to us, is the real question..." She could practically see his hand reach for his chin, to formulate the position he unconsciously took when his mind began to overwork in his Leader mode. Perhaps the pouty lips were donned as well.

"Someone with power?" she aided. Raven blinked rapidly. Her eyelids were closing on their own accord, but she no longer felt the impulse to fall into unconsciousness. Just rest. She fought to stay awake, though.

"He isn't influenced by 'super powers', for one thing."

"So...money?"

"No..." Raven felt him suddenly shift and prominently, his aura emitted confusion and anger. It felt both strange and familiar to be able to read him this easily again.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." His voice was clipped, hard.

"Did you hear something?"

"No, Croc's not heading our direction...for now." She swallowed, her throat dry and no drinkable water resided in the prominent radius around them. Robin's aura turned more towards anger than confusion, as the latter dissolved altogether. She wasn't going to probe, as much as a sudden swirl of emotion drove forward to make themselves known.

"Shut up," she begged quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing...nothing."

"Raven...are you sure you're feeling fine?" She felt him shift and lean on his right shoulder to face her. She wouldn't open her eyes. She wouldn't open her eyes. She wouldn't open her- "Raven, look at me."

"How do you know I have my eyes closed?"

"I didn't but I do now," his voice lowered and a warm hand blindly searched for her jaw. Finding it and making her flinch, he gently turned her to face his own face. "...what's going on?"

"It's nothing. I told you."

"Nothing means something, when it comes to you," she knew he didn't mean it harshly but she still felt the pang of his words.

"I'm _complicated_, what do you expect?" she snapped, though her voice wasn't as sharp as she wanted it to. He chuckled, and it sent her nerves on fire.

"I _know_."

"Then don't bother yourself in trying to figure me out." She snapped her jaw from his hand and looked away. His hand pulled back but he didn't turn from her. He sighed heavily.

"Damn right you're complicated." Raven instantly stiffened. "But...I kind of like that."

"Robin," she warned.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Raven?" Robin shifted his weight on his shoulder and he frowned, his face pulsating murmurs of fading pain.

"I'm...I'm attempting to heal myself again. You're making me loose focus."

"Liar."

"Do you mind?!" she suddenly snapped, facing him. He flinched back a few inches but instantly, he closed in on her.

"Why are you yelling at _me_?"

"Why? Because you are giving me the third degree, that's why."

"I'm _sorry_. I thought I was being considerate."

"Oh please," she snapped, crossing her arms. The remains of her long sleeve shirt – now practically sleeves only – scratched against her almost naked torso.

"What?"

"You can't help it. This is the _way you are_. You delve too much, too close to others-"

"Raven, what is the _matter_ with you?" He heard her take in an intake of breath, probably preparing herself to scold him, probably for those kisses he stole from her.

But she surprised him when she released it.

"That's what I'd like to know," she mumbled almost silently. In other circumstances, Robin would have left the issue there. Obviously, this had something to do with the inner workings – the zen – of Raven's being, but...this obviously had something to do with him too. And goddamn it if he was going to leave it like that.

"Raven?"

"What?" she mumbled, almost monotonously.

"I..." he sighed, and wet his lips, though he didn't get much moisture. "Look...I don't know why you thought the concept inconceivable that I would go back and rescue you-"

"That's...that has nothing to do with that, Robin."

"So it _is_ something."

"Why don't we drop this discussion till a better time when we are _not_ in danger of risking our health surrounded by fecal matter?"

"_Rae_.."

"Robin. _Please_."

"..._Fine_." She heard him mumble darkly to himself before he turned and faced forward. A breath escaped her and she swept back a strand that dangled over her face. His aura, however, she couldn't bat away. It pulsated with anger, confusion, and an emotion she would not recognize or touch. His arms crossed over his naked chest and his head tilted back onto the wall. "...it's like fucking Russian roulette with you..."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"What?" he snapped.

"How the hell am I compared to a game such as that?" He chuckled sardonically and turned towards her, from what she could make out. What she could feel, however, was his piercing gaze.

"...'a lethal game of chance'..." She could practically see the cocky eyebrow raise itself. Water rippled around them. How the hell was she suppose to interpret that?!

"....Robin, I don't know what kind of game you are playing here, but I am not-!"

"Game?" He laughed almost cruelly, "Game?! I'm not the one playing games here."

"And I suppose that _I_ am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"And please, enlighten me, oh fearless leader," at this, she saw him flinch, "How am I supposedly playing a game? A game of what?" Instantly, his aura shifted towards resentment, and before she could open her mouth again, he sighed.

"Forget it. I ...I'm way in over my head here," he ran a hand over his face, "I don't know what I was thinking." Almost to himself,he added , "This is so not in protocol."

"What isn't protocol?"

"Raven-"

"No, answer me, dammit." She could almost see where this conversation was heading and for the life of her she couldn't make herself stop. These words were coming out of her mouth faster than she could process them.

Finally, his shoulders slumped but his hands remained crossed over his chest.

"...what's not protocol is me....me acting like this..." Raven paused. Acting like how? "I mean, I violated your privacy more than once and forced myself onto you twice. I...What kind of goddamn leader am I?"

A silence seemed to have stretched between them before Robin's taller body moved in the darkness in position to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, despite herself. Slowly, her leader's body rose tall and pushed itself away from the wall. She heard him bite down a groan, and saw as he blindly touched the wound of the bullet.

"Nowhere." He took a few steps and rounded the corner.

* * *

Jones sniffed the air. They were still there. Any minute now and he should be there.

* * *

Before she knew it, her head dropped, heavy with fatigue. No. she had to stay alert. Her mind, unwillingly, reached out and threatened to make contact with Robin's. But ...she couldn't. Not yet. She felt the pull of her telekinesis pull at her again, now for a different purpose.

"Fine," she growled slowly to herself. Raven leaned back against the slightly slimy brick wall and closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath..."

* * *

"What do you want?"

**"You know why we wanted to conference with you."**

"Because you want to cause me more grief," Raven bit out, her voice not quite reaching the level of ferocity she had wanted to achieve.

_"No, silly! We want you do -"_

"Don't!"

"They're right... For one," at this, her newly hated emotion raised a hand, personifying a balance, "Suppressing me will have great consequences. Remember you swore you didn't miss him when he went missing? When Slade took him?" Raven shuddered at the longing that Fear felt whenever she remembered that moment in her life, "Your powers were chaotic. Causing havoc."

"What's your point? That I be selfish enough to involve him in..in this, so that I can have better control over my emotions?"

_"It's hardly being selfish, Rae. In fact, you're helping others with not being all evil-like."_

"Thanks..."

_"No problem."_

**"Continue,"** countered her other emotion, who sometimes Raven relied on so as to control her emotional self. But as of right now, she had joined the others and had gone against her.

"And on the other," the new emotion continued, raising her hand, "You allow for myself to go forth and see what my presence provokes."

"You make it sound like a threat..."

**"Raven, listen. You know what you need to do. If a single emotion takes full control – as consequence of being suppressed – goodness knows what will happen to us...or to Robin. So please, allow yourself to indulge in Love, even if for the tiniest piece of time-"**

"No."

_"Rae, please! If not for the sake of you, then us!"_

"You?"

"**You do not think this won't affect us, as well?"**

"..."

_"Rae-"_

"Silence!" She suddenly snapped and cowered deeper into the depths of her cowl. The currently three present emotions stared at her. The dark atmosphere of Nevermore shifted. Neither of the three blinked.

Then slowly her more ...'_chipper_' self smiled broadly and jumped into the air.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open. Darkness greeted her.

"Robin?"

No answer. Raven swallowed and leaned against the wall, propping herself up slowly. Okay. So far so good. Water rippled around her, seeming to branch from her direction as if she had touched its surface. Her limps and her overall frame groaned in protest but she ignored it. Her soul self was in better shape. But it wasn't like she could fly out of her yet –

Her cry of warning didn't make it out of her throat quick enough.

A scaled hand shot out of the water and around her throat, her senses alerting her almost ironically that a threat was near her. Her mauve head snapped back into the wall, making stars dance in her vision.

"CROC!" A yell echoed in her head before the same hand dropped her. Immediately she was engulfed in frigid water. Her eyes searched around herself. She could make out shapes but it was so dark. Allowing the hurting soul to come out of her, it pushed itself up, taking her with it.

Instantly, a large mass snapped her back under the water.

Croc's cry vibrated around the tunnel of water around her.

_'Robin!!!' _

Warm arms reached around her and pushed, harshly, forward. Wordlessly, both pairs of bodies pushed forward and propelled through the semi-sanitary part of the sewers. Raven's throat ached sharply but at least the weightlessness of the water brought some relief to her – and Robin's body. With a sudden quickness, his arms pushed her to the side and up. Breaking from him, she floated up and greedily gasped for air. His dark figure bobbed besides her not a second later.

"I injured him. But he had rapid healing and generating abilities. It won't detain him for long."

"Then let's get out of the water," Raven grasped the ledge nearest her and pushed herself out. Before she could turn, Robin mimicked her movements and breathed heavily besides her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," something inside her stirred and she had to close her eyes.

"We have to keep moving. Come on." He grasped her arm and limping, made them shift forward, Robin glancing behind them every now or so. A pregnant pause of silence spread between them. Raven felt her emotions shift again underneath her subconscious and sighed in slight agitation.

"Do you know where we're heading?"

"Vaguely. According to the directions the florescent lettering scribbled on the walls, I think we're heading back to Gotham."

"You think?" they limped over a caved in part of the walking pavement meant for the workers.

"Yea," his voice was again clipped, and his hold on her stiffened, but did not harm her. Her emotions moved, almost like giving her a whiplash and she bit back a retort towards them.

"...How are your injuries?" He didn't immediately answered, but when he did, his voice was a bit distant.

"They'll heal."

"Alright."

"..Yours?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Turn to the right here," his hand subconsciously reached out to reach for the cobbled walls and in the process of, hovered over her smaller frame, almost in the presence of a hug. Her new emotion fluttered, its intensity and overwhelming sudden appearance made her week in the knees. His hands grasped her. "Raven?"

"I'm good. I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Exhaustion," she excused smoothly, and tucked her dirtied hair behind her ear. She felt his searching gaze peer at her despite the darkness but relented after a minute.

"We'll reach shelter soon. We just need to navigate towards the part of the sewers where it's slightly more difficult for Croc to maneuver in the water." No rats screeched near them now, the facility apparently in its new stage of processing the water passing by, less and less debris appearing in its depths.

"Think this sewer system leads all the way to Jump?"

"Perhaps. I've never really had the pleasure to know for sure," he mumbled, glancing mechanically behind them. Raven suppressed the feeling again. Just a little while longer. As soon as she could place some distance between them, then, then she could bask in the feeling. But not a moment sooner.

"Right."

"Come on..." his voice trailed off, making her look up into the darkness.

"What is it?"

"I," he swallowed audibly and she felt his shoulder near her shift as if he were turning to look around them. The echo of dripping water widened and echoed loudly, as if the ceiling were raising and they were entering part of the tunnel that gave way to a sort of crossroad. His aura shifted almost visibly from a brewing anger to one of confusion again.

"Robin? What is it?" She knew he couldn't see. Her vision was better than him and she could only make out the opening tunnel. Raven heard his hand pass over one of the cobbled stones. Then, a sardonic chuckle came from under his breath and the hand that had been holding on to her released her but did not fray far. It smoothly passed over her naked shoulder blades and over to the opposite shoulder. Raven shivered and her emotions flared.

Robin was so not helping the matter.

"We're safe. Come on." He nudged them forward, his back seeming to have straightened and to have temporarily forgotten his injuries. Raven frowned in confusion but she did not shrug away his arm lying across her back. He seemed to need the support anyway. The sense that walls enclosed tight on them fell away and she knew that they were at the cross section of the tunnels.

"...You know where we are, aren't you?" She heard him sigh.

"It's too much of a coincidence," he mumbled to himself and he made a move to remove his arm from her. She sent him a confused look but she back away. Robin sat down on the ledge of the water and she saw him shift his feet into the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wary.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Before she could say anything else, he slipped into cleaner waters and was lost in the darkness.

"Robin!...Damn it, Robin! This isn't funny!" Raven knelt slowly, biting back a sharp cry out, and sat down, her legs beginning to submerge into the water.

Suddenly, Robin sprang back up, gasping.

"Robin!"

"I knew it," he seemed to remember her in front of him and his hand searched for the ledge but found her knee instead. He grasped it, nonetheless. "Rae....I found a hideout." Raven blinked and looked beyond his shadowed body into the depths of the water.

"In...the water."

"Yes," he gave a small chuckle, "It's...," he sighed, "It's one of, _his_ many hideouts."

" 'His'?" Robin closed his eyes and his fingers shifted on her bare knee.

"Batman's."

"...oh."

"I felt the inscription he places to signal shelter. One too many times we've been in situations like this. Not necessarily in the sewers," his other hand found the ledge, but he did not remove his hand from her knee. Raven winced. There it was again, that goddamn emotion. "His 'room' is underwater. I wasn't sure it would still be there. Sometimes the places are under self detonation systems. ....paranoid bastard."

"So," she prompted him, shifting the slightest bit away. Her vision – despite it being surrounded by darkness – swam and she leaned back into her hands, keeping upright.

"Come on. We'll swim a bit further down and you'll see the entrance obvious enough." He parted from her and waited for her. Raven slipped into the chilling water and heard him intake a breath before she followed suit and submerged herself underwater. Robin found her hand and pulled her towards the right direction.

The entrance _was_ obvious enough.

A glow in the dark bat symbol was glowing in the still murky waters, hardly sheltered by a piece of permanent debris lying in the bottom of the tunnel. Robin jerked her fingers in a signal to follow behind him. He released her hand and pushed through the barely wide enough crack in the wall. His hand quickly enough found the steel wall-ed passage way and its shift upwards. Robin steeled his jaw as he managed to squeeze further up until his head broke through the new water level.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," he cursed and raised his less injured arm upwards and pushed the hatch above him, leading him into another dark room. Deftly, he rose from the passage way and turned, holding the hatch open. When Raven didn't immediately resurface after him, fear sped down his spine. "Rae-?!" She broke through the surface, gasping and splashing. "Raven?"

"Damn it, it took you long enough to move forward." Robin released his breath angrily and reached a hand down to help her out. She took it and he helped her up, even as his back protested. Soon, their breathes echoed eerily in the room and water trickled from their wet bodies. Robin let the hatch fall and immediately, lights flashed on.

Both went blind.

"Jesus!" Raven cried out, shielding her eyes. The lighting itself wasn't strong but having been in the darkness for so long, made them close their eyes. It was minutes before their eyes adjusted and Raven looked around herself. Robin stood and sighed.

The room wasn't big. In three wide strides, one went across. In five strides, its length. A cot and blankets were against one wall and monitors on its opposite. In a corner appeared to be a healing section, the vibrant first aid cross alerting of its purpose. Robin's tall frame fell onto the cot and her leader slumped his shoulders in exhaustion.

"We need to clean up. We literally swam though crap." Raven raised a brow and glanced at his face again. "Then we'll tend to our wounds."

"What of the others? We haven't communicated with them for a while. And, Gordon and the others-"

"We won't be much help to Gordon and the others if we're about to drop dead, are we?" he suddenly snapped. Raven flinched and licked her lips. Her emotions made her skin almost vibrate and she suppressed a shiver.

"Fine." Raven warily rose and once she was sure her legs could support her, she headed towards the first aid kit.

Suddenly, Robin's steady hand snapped her wrist captured.

* * *

He had lost the risky game of chance.

* * *

Raven's gaze snapped down to Robin.

"Robin?" He didn't look up, staring down towards the floor, his grip not hurting her but steady enough to keep her wrist captive. "What is the matter with you-?"

"You," he rose and towered over her small and semi-naked frame. "You, playing this, this game with me." Raven's eyes widened but quickly frowned at him.

"You're delusional. Exhaustion had overcome you-"

"Don't tell me what I feel." Raven's jaw tensed. In fact, her whole body did. Her newest emotion battered against her, like Croc had battered against her weak barrier.

"You say I'm the one playing games," she mumbled darkly, lowering her gaze, her shoulders shaking in the effort to suppress the damned emotion from taking over her. "I wasn't the one who started that kiss at the club." She saw his muscled legs tense in her vision.

"No, you're right, I was. I was the one who kissed you then. And again, when I was in a fever." His hand shifted and she looked up at him. He leaned forward and she took a step back. He followed her with a step of his own. Soon, before she knew it, Raven's back was against the corner aside the aid center. A small handle poked uncomfortably at the base of her spine. "But I'm not the one who dangles that ...that damn connection in front of my eyes."

"Dangles?"

"Yes, dangles. You push me away, every time. You know how I am."

"Oh please. Do excuse me inconsiderate nature. Not thinking of your curiosity," she snapped, and he leaned in further, a scowl marring his already injured face. Raven felt her grip on her emotion beginning to slip.

_'No!'_ she begged. _'Please, no!' _Robin pressed closer, opening him mouth to say something else when Raven's back pushed up against the lever and fresh water splashed over them both.

The water took them by surprise, both bodies jerking instinctively close to each other to block out the cold water.

Arms released their hold and grasped the other body in front of them.

Raven's concentration slipped and her flashing eyes found his own, rumbling with a spirit that made him strive forward through thick and thin.

A moment transpire between both sets of naked eyes.

Then, Raven's back broke from the wall as Robin's arms wrapped around her. Their lips met and all else was forgotten. Gone, like the swiftness of a bullet.

* * *

He didn't find their scent anymore. He had expected the Leader of the Titans to cross paths with him sooner than later but he had found the girl first.

No matter. His mission was complete.

With a roar, he turned and headed back to familiar waters.

Where someone had to pay him for his servitude.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I have some 'splanin' to do, huh? **

**:D Wonder if I should change the ratings now....Or leave out a bunch of ...ehem, juicy details out....I don't know. It's been a while guys. I know, sorry. **

**Hopefully this wasn't too much of a disappointment. Too-doo-loo!**

**PS - Listening to Puscifer's "The Undertaker (Renholder Mix)" when listening to the last part is pretty..inspiring. XD**


	18. Spellbound

**A/N: Apologies are at the bottom. Thanks to the following: **

**psychegloom , Fight-of-the-Irish , I'm_Solo , Shnitzel , iNsAne_nO_bAkA , gwacie21 , ttraven4ever , Nikki-4 , morphious44 , MadmanTobz , Xaphrin , Inakura , Lee21323 , DARKNESSbleeding , Darkangel436 , Renton618 , raye , Seaz , XDark-Titan , soar2survive , friggers , ..sLaYeR. , froger495 and Shiba-sama. **

**Thanks for yelling at me for getting a move on. ^^ And I'm_Solo ? Here's the M Rating you wanted. *blushes hardcore* Sorry. I'm not used to writing this kind of ...stuff. :D Kiddies, look away!**

**

* * *

**

**PS - OMFG! 300 reviews? Thanks guys! :B**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_He didn't find their scent anymore. He had expected the Leader of the Titans to cross paths with him sooner than later but he had found the girl first._

_No matter. His mission was complete._

_With a roar, he turned and headed back to familiar waters._

_Where someone had to pay him for his servitude._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Spellbound**

**( btw: Blah = sane, **_blah =_** happiness, **blah** = lust, **blah** = herself)**

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this. No, they should be out looking for Gordon. Goodness knew what had happened to him. They should be making contact with the others.

They should – they should – !

Both moaned as Raven's telepathy made them shudder at each other's proximity. Blindly, Robin stumbled back, taking Raven with him. Now, directly underneath the ice cold clean water, skin - cooled by moisture - struggled to warm up with each other's heat. Hands grabbed at the remaining of their clothing but their attention remained on each other's lips.

They shouldn't. They...they!

"N-no," she groaned quietly, slightly tilting her head to avoid the temptation of his mouth. His cheek remained against hers as bodies struggled to get closer, the intinct at its primal peak.

Clarity threatened to separate them and Robin knew that if they became sane, there might be no turning back to normality between them. They wouldn't – _couldn't_ – respect each other the way they had before.

In fact, he _had_ already made up his mind that he could settle – _painfully_ – for being friends; that they could remain friends, and put this moment behind them, to never look at it again.

But that moment in the tunnel, being near her through the hallucination of a fever... His resolve just broke and he couldn't handle it.

He was damned if he went through with it, damned if he kept his distance.

Raven's hands grasped at the hair in the back of his head, breathing deeply and suddenly bringing them closer. He moaned as his lips ravished hers, not willing to let go, to bask just a minute longer in the confusion of overwhelming feelings. Not letting her mind – or his own – to really acknowledge anything, so that they never settled into their right frame of mind.

Noises escaped her throat as her hands traveled over his chiseled back, leaving welts the water cooled.

Hips jerked in reaction and chilled skin began to burn harsher than the fire of Trigon's temporary hell on Earth. His lips traveled down her neck, his teeth nibbling at the taunt skin as her fingers fought to make more damage to his already huritng back. When skin on skin finally contacted with each other - now with no barrier of clothing in between them - moans escaped them, neither knowing who exactly was torturing whom.

Raven's now bruised lips found his again blindly and she felt her skin come alive. She felt him lean her body against the icy cold tile and broke away from his lips as his hand placed itself on her left breast. She jerked her hips in responce, gasping, and causing him to hiss in her ear. Behind them, the small table at the first aid area bolted to the wall broke free and landed loudly on the floor.

Moist heat ignited between both bodies as the friction and pace of hips jerked faster and stronger as breathing too became so erratic that the ice cold water no longer affected the reddened skin. Robin's lips gradually lowered closer and closer to her chest. When his lips finally enclosed on her, she let out a gutteral groan.

The light pannel above the bedding sparked and fell out of it's placement in the ceiling, shrouding them in an eerie red emergency lighting.

Her emotions swirled in chaos under her skin, making their bond hum loudly in between them, letting each other's reactions to their touches filter through, magnifying sensitivety and responce.

"Fuck," she heard him groan. Her lips opened in a silent groan as the impatience and desire to speak became too much. She felt they were both on fire. She felt him, up close. She knew if they crossed that line, it would be too much. But by Azarath, this fire felt too good!

Soon, said fire began to rob them of strength to stand up right. To pull away…to…to…

Her eyes snapped open, reality and cool air slapping her in the face.

"No!" she mumbled, harsher than she intended.

His lips slipped away from her chest as his muscled arms brought their bodies closer, making her shudder at his touch and feel her will begin to bend yet again. Something fell behind them, her telepathy vibrating across the room.

_'No, this can't happen!' _She squeezed her eyes closed and hugged his broad shoulders, panting and not wanting him to move.

For minutes, they just remained so: Raven on him physically and both underneath the direct stream of cold water.

Neither looked into each other's eyes.

His lips gradually lowered to her bare shoulder, where he rested his head.

"We should be …looking for _them_..." Raven mumbled slowly, opening her eyes to stare straight. She heard her own voice turn cold, despite the great source of heat that she was currently wrapped around. Her head, her vision – her emotions – still swam. "I-I..."

Robin swallowed and closed his eyes.

She was _right_. Lives were at stake; lives, that were more ….important than their own _personal_ hearts. All too soon, he felt the warmth between them begin to wane. He almost pleaded out loud to just forget, for a moment, the rest of the world.

But as soon as that desire transended through his head, he felt himself go into automatic. Physically and emotionally. No. Others came first. That's why he was who he was. He exsisted, to help others. This life he had chosen, it was all about sacrifice. And if...

He swallowed a sudden knot at his throat.

If he lost the chance of filtering throught the emotional wall that Raven placed around herself by backing away now...

It was a loss he had to regrettibly let happen.

His hands slowly let go of her waist, and she seperated her body from him. Knees threatened to crumble and tingling skin pleaded to feel alive again.

No.

The leader of the Titans abruptly broke away from her. Caught offguard from its sudden-ness, Raven's dropped her gaze, refusing to look up. Her emotions raged inside her, screaming at the unfairness of the situation.

_'Stop!'_ she pleaded, sounding almost at the verge of tears, even in her own mind. Weakened and dizzy from the sensation, she leaned back against the wall, naked, and submitted into sadness.

Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't shed them. No. They wouldn't help the situation. Raven swallowed thickly.

She heard him scramble through cabinets but she could will herself to raise her head to make sure.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not during a mission, not _ever_. This was Robin, for god's sake! Her best friend!

Sniffling through the small curtain of hair around her face, she pushed back the stinging that sprung to her eyes, and turned to the tiled wall, picking .

This was for the best, she chided herself. Best to nip it at the bud, as Terra once had told her. A scowl marred her lips suddenly. Damn Terra and her antics. She harshly slapped her hair away from her face. Sometimes Terra was _as_ bad as Starfire and Beast Boy. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

But it hadn't been Terra or the others that had driven her to this predicament, had it?

"Here," his rough voice jerked her away from her thoughts. Behind her, Robin dropped something near her and his footsteps retreated as quickly as they had come. Then, at a small distance, the single bed creaked. Swallowing, she risked a glance behind herself and downward. At her feet, were what looked like plastic wrapped pants and shirt combo, and a jar of disinfecting body wash, off-brand.

"...Thanks," she mumbled. Picking it up the wash, she made work of scrubbing off her water-cleaned skin and hair.

All too soon, she was all free of the material and debris from the sewers but chilled. Raven turned off the water and wiped the droplets from her face. Grasping the package, she stepped out of the showering area and made her way to the opposite corner, as far away as possible from him.

Wordlessly, Robin stood up and walked to the shower himself. He didn't look her way, but kept his gaze to the floor.

The sound of the shower filled the room with steam and discomfort – though, the steam wasn't from the water itself. Raven slipped the clothing over her frame, which hung loosely on her. Wringing her hair, she made her way to the bed and sat. A smashed small monitor from the opposite wall laid cracked on the floor, a small cloud of smoke still billowing over it. Damn it.

Suddenly, she felt a mental blow from her emotions. With a groan she realized she was experiencing a sense of vertigo.

Whispering an "ouch" under her breath, she leaned back onto her hands and breathed in concentration. Beads of moisture ran down her face making her blink rapidly.

Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she just till him 'no' and mean it? Her heart began raced and her breathing became slightly erratic. The smashed monitor vibrated on the floor and she caught herself.

'_Pull it together,'_ she commanded. She needed to calm down before something happened.

She –

* * *

_"What the heck was that!"_ An emotion screamed at her.

Raven whirled in confusion, color and darkness swerving around her. It finally settled and made her scowl.

She was in Nevermore.

Sighing, she hung her head and placed her hands on her temples in frustration. She _hated_ when her emotions forcefully pulled her into unconsciousness. Didn't they realize the danger that placed them all in? Her erratic self called for her attention again, making Raven's hands turn into fists.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she started, pushing herself upright. Whom she detected as her personified angry self, made a blurred lunge at her physically but missed, as she sidestepped. However, Raven's newest emotion hovered near, flickering in and out of focus.

Then her logical self appeared – shadows cast on her face. Raven centered her attention on _her_. Moons and unidentified rocks and platforms rotated in Nevermore. Her emotions made a move to make a circle but since her rational self and _she_ would not move, the strategy did not fall through.

Neither of them moved for a span of time.

"…I did as you suggested," she started, glaring. Her sane counter-part looked up. "I '_indulged'_," she mumbled the last word as if it were poison, "Now it's over." And look where that ended up, she wanted to add but kept her mouth shut.

"**And I would be lying if I said you hadn't. We were just expecting a longer moment of…indulgence**." The new emotion's lips moved as if to speak but Raven would not face _her_.

"Then why have council with me? I did as you wished – !"

"We are a part of you!" her newest emotion retorted, whom flickered in and out of existence. "Therefore, what we wished, you did as well." Raven blinked rapidly. With a hard swallow, she suddenly felt the gravity of the truth in Love's words.

"**Do not deny it. You know it to be true**." Her sadness, her frustration, the personified self of these emotions rattled and Raven cursed for the millionth time of containing this emotion in particular. It rattled until it left the formation of the circle and wrapped itself around her. She gasped and her chin began to tremble. She felt warm tears spill down her cheeks and she wrapped her hands around her temples, digging her fingers through her hair.

No….she would not cry. She didn't cry.

It wasn't true. She wasn't in love with him. Being in love with him meant false hope. False hope that they could never – ever – have a chance at…at….

* * *

"Raven!"

She jerked forward and blinked rapidly.

Why did her face still feel warm? And – she looked down – who was touching her? She followed the hands that grasped her upper arms and found Robin attached to them. A still wet Robin. Raven blinked and frowned, raising her arms out of his grip.

"What?" she answered. He straightened, revealing him wearing white trousers.

"You almost fell," he clarified, searching her eyes, cold strict jawline contrasting the concerning look he sent her.

Absentmindedly, she realized what he was doing. _This_ was 'the Robin' that had caused her this grief; the Robin who cared for others above all, the Robin that tried to do everything within his human capacities to make it a better world, and then some.

But – Raven bit her lip – but _this_ Robin also now wore the metaphorical mask he had learned to wear to hide himself from others, from situations that cost him dearly. Situations that were close to the heart.

"I'm fine," she tried, a bit more gently.

"What happened?" he asked, now taking a step away from her. Her eyes reluctantly followed him all the way to the still functioning shower. He closed it and turned to her, a bit more relaxed in stance now that he had placed more of a distance between them. She caught herself when her gaze traveled to the lips that not too long ago were kissing her.

Now, they were interrigating her.

"Nevermore," she simply answered. A flicker of something passed his face but she couldn't identify what it was. Her arms wrapped around themselves. And maybe, she couldn't because she didn't want to.

"…We have to communicate with the others," he continued after a pause and pushed back his messy black hair, "I know Victor must be beside himself worrying about you."

"That, or mad at Beast Boy for burning down the Tower," she mumbled, almost as a reflex, as if some part of her longed to get over the awkward and painful situation she had placed them in. His lips twitched by a fraction but disappeared swiftly as he sat at the small computer chair that fit into the desk of the monitors. Facing his direction, Raven watched as he disregarded the fallen monitor and damages she had caused, and pulled cables and pushed buttons here and there on the communication station, none of the mannerisms making any sort of sense to her. His hand hovered over a small drawer that stood nearest the monitor.

Almost like an afterthought, he opened it and slipped out something black.

With a sardonic laugh, he slipped on a spare black eye mask.

* * *

"Will y'all let go of me!" he practically screamed, as BB grabbed his forearm.

"They'll call soon, Cy! I promise you," Terra encouraged besides the changeling, though she didn't physically helped in restraining the cybernetic man.

Suddenly, a loud 'BLEEP' sounded in the conference room and the giant monitor replaced the view of the city of Jump. All present members of the Titans West looked up, and lo and behold, their leader's face appeared. Behind him, with arms crossed, stood Raven.

"…..Where the hell have y'all **BEEN**!" Victor suddenly whirled and headed straight for the monitor. At the outburst, the Tameranean stopped in the hall and redirected herself into the conference room. At seeing Robin's face on the monitor, she stormed around Beast Boy and Terra and joined Cyborg.

"Hey, everyone," Robin started.

"Do not 'hey us', Robin!" Starfire chided, her eyes actually illuminating green. "We were doing the worrying for you both!" All finally joined at the monitor and peered up at their leader, who offered an embarrassed smile, but sobered up.

"We've been in a mission, guys. You know that."

"Where are y'all?" Victor asked, looking immediately down at the triangulating knobs to locate their missing teammates' location.

"Don't."

At Robin's words, the Titans looked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Terra, whose eyes rose up to study Raven's face. The empath revealed nothing, mastering the poker face far too well for her liking.

"We're in a safe zone, don't worry," Robin assured, "We're…we're both fine. The threat's gone."

"Then what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, confused, "Why aren't you both home, dudes?"

"We still need to find Gordon and the others, who were kidnapped," Raven spoke for the first time, though she didn't come closer to the monitor, "We managed to escape with injury but we escaped nonetheless."

"Robin…" Cyborg warned.

"We can't compromise our location, guys," Their leader continued, shifting his shoulders and revealing the purple and angry bruises and scratches that decorated his pallor chest. Slight swelling deformed his naturally handsome features but not as much as it had when down at the tunnel. "But we'll be home soon. Don't worry."

Raven nodded besides him, and at that, Robin's hand reached above the monitor's eye and cut off communication. Cyborg scowled and looked down at the screens on his keyboard.

Despite orders, he had attempted to track them. The system bleeped in mid search then suddenly stopped.

Their location couldn't be triangulated.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"You don't want them to find out about Batman's hideout," Raven concluded out loud. Robin unhooked a cable and turned, rubbing his shoulder. She had almost forgotten he was injured. The way he had grasped her in the shower –

_'Stop! Now!'_ she ordered herself mentally.

"They couldn't even if they tried. His hideouts are known because one goes to them and not otherwise, despite the obvious bat symbols indicating them. He's got satellites that'll blow off coordinates from all over. It's hard to narrow in at a place like this." He stood and the angry wound of the bullet made its appearance again. Her amethyst eyes went half lidded as she saw the wound covered in red and fresh skin. That power jerk she had made them experience must have healed him a bit further, though she doubted the fractures and brakes were far from gone.

"Is Croc gone, you suppose?" she redirected, as her eyes followed him to what remained of the first aid cabinet. He opened it and brought out a case, as well as a disinfecting bottle.

"Hard to say. I'll check out surveillance on the surrounding tunnels in a bit." With that, he pulled a small side table next to the futon and sat on the mattress. Setting the supplied on the table, he began to wrap gauze on his arm.

"Let me," Raven offered, stepping forward. Instantly, she berrated herself. This wasn't helping matters. Robin seemed to thinkt he same thing as he paused. A moment of silence transpired between them before he heaved a heavy sigh, and let the materials down beside him on the mattress. She sat behind him and grasped the gauze.

The sense of deja vu reared it's ugly head as she noticed the situation had been the same when she had been with the Reaper in the hotel room, disguising himself as Robin. She suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Their bond betrayed them as memories and feelings transpired through.

"…How did he do it?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she looked up, finding Robin staring at the floor.

"You said previously, the Reaper tricked you. How?" Her leader suddenly looked over his shoulder, his face set and eyes questioning. Her hands released the bandage and moved to the first aid kit. Inside, she found the disinfectant and some sort of balm she supposed worked wonders. She concentrated her gaze hard on her task at prepping the materials.

"I told you. He – "

"No, you didn't," he interruped. Steeling her jaw, she picked up the disinfectant and made a gesture for him to turn forward again. He complied, though his shoulders implied that he didn't do it willingly.

He _was_ a master at reading body language, a talent she had seen firsthand. Raven felt a bit better knowing those naked eyes wouldn't stare her down and provoke her to hurt them both again.

"He disguised himself."

"As who? You never said who."

She berated herself. She would have to document the mission report anyway. Robin always read the files before they were locked away in their file bank. Either way, he would know.

"…As you." Robin's shoulders stiffened. Her hand hovered over the wound, finding her breathing become erratic again. Fixing her eyes on the bullet wound, she placed some disinfectant, earning her a sudden hiss from him. "Sorry," she whispered and picked up the bandage again.

"Why me?" Raven closed her eyes. Why couldn't he drop it?

"…"

"Why would my presence be needed to trick you to go with him?"

"It didn't," she snapped, partially glad he made her angry rather than experience…something else for him. "Your…'doppelganger' didn't motivate me to go with him, believe you me. He defeated my soul and knocked me unconscious."

Robin knew how much it was hurting them both for him to do this.

But, he wasn't going to let himself wallow in longing alone. Call him selfish, but there was an ache in his chest he was unaccustomed to have - at least emotionally. So he would rather have them be angry – distant – from each other so that the healing and the coping could come and be gone. He knew this was a testy subject with her. So, he would use it to his advantage.

This – this sabotage of emotions was a giant swing-and-miss, he reminded himself suddenly. And it irritated him that he knew it would, before hand. He knew that it would have ended disastrous and he still went through with it. Why? Why couldn't he stop himself when he knew his actions would only hurt others ?

Well, wasn't that just the way he was? Listening to his 'heart' instead of his mind; same erratic and hotheaded Robin that sometimes pushed too far?

"Hhn," he grunted. Raven closed her eyes and she continued her work.

"…where do you suppose Gordon is?"she rerouted. This was the question that plagued her mind, after all.

"Eric couldn't be separated long from the Reaper, I theorize. And the Reaper had you. And you were all in Gotham. …They have to be in the city," her leader spoke.

"It sounds reasonable…still, Gotham is a pretty damn big city," she finished wrapping the gauze around his shoulder and chest, and looked back into the first aid kit box for the small clip that would hold it together. He nodded, and interlaced his fingers, placing them under his chin in thought. "…any theories?"

"Both Eric and the Reaper came here with the intention of hurting us."

"Yes," she added, clipping the excess gauze.

_'And won….in some perspective.'_

"Eric would have placed them in a location where it would…" Abruptly, he stood up – angry, for not making the connection sooner.

"What?"

"I know where they are."

* * *

Son of a bitch. Son of a god damn bitch.

"Epps!"

"Wha-at?"

"Why'd you go and break the damn lever?" Sung yelled, spitting out water. The water system had not stopped 'extinguishing the fire' and now, the water level was at their chins.

"I didn't break it!"

"Gentlemen!" Gordon shouted, his glasses long gone. "I suggest we find a way to crawl our asses out of this situation instead of bickering like little bitches!"

Now, he normally didn't cuss and lose his temper but he couldn't handle it anymore.

Both officers paused, spared a glance at each other and turned to the wall nearest them and used hands and belt buckles to begin to carve at the damned walls.

* * *

_"–__ We're live at the incident at Westwood, where it is __looks like __an explosive device went off inside the building _–" a blond reported shouted over the fire truck and police car sirens as she walked around the rubble littering the once very manicured lawn of the Westwood building,_ " – Police officials have not confirmed nor denied the rumors of it being an explos__ive device that has caused this – _" she stopped as her camera man signaled to look over her shoulder. She caught sight of a standing police officer with a trench coat. With a signal, both roamed over to the officer._ "Sir?" _

_"What? – Oh geeze. Look, lady. No comment, okay?" _

_"But_," she looked down at his badge_, "Of__ficer Johnson, we have to know: __is this a possible terrorist threat or a personal vendetta against the owner of the building, Eric Buscema? And if so, how does this affect the immediate community?" _Said officer Johnson leaned closer to the microphone the reporter held, looked at the camera and back at her.

_"…have a good afternoon, will ya?" _He broke abruptly from them. Angrily, the reporter scoffed under her breath but calmly turned to the camera, a bright fake smile in place.

_"Police still remain vague on what exactly happened around here. Families and relations are coming to the site now, wondering about the workers who on a daily basis resided in this building. Police are gathering a missing persons list and will be informed more on the matter shortly. This is Tina Holmes, reporting live from –" _

"Do you think…?" The Tameranean princess asked, looking back at Victor, whom ran a hand over his face.

"They said they'd be in creepy-and-wonky-Trinity. This is Gotham," the changeling pointed out, his blond girlfriend at his side of the couch.

"But the building's owned by the same dude that they were investigating," Cyborg added standing up, "This is too much of a coincidence."

"We should aid in the affected location in the city of Gotham, perhaps?" Starfire questioned, making a move to stand. With a nod, Cyborg's back erected.

"Titans, let's move out ya'll."

* * *

"Where the fire?" Johnson asked. Officers looked up.

"Now's not the time, Johnson – "

"Go buy yourself some humor, will ya? At what level was the explosive set off?"

"Two down from Mr. Buscema's office level." Johnson flicked off his toothpick and stuffed his hands in his coat pocket.

"So it wasn't meant to kill the guy?"

"It wasn't meant to kill anyone," a short guy pulled off his hazard white suit and approached the conferring officers. Johnson turned to him.

"What are ya talking about?"

"There was a high amount of radioactivity a few levels down, on a stairway, but no explosives detected on the 23rd level. Just high water damage."

"So no bomb?"

"No bomb."

"Then how the hell do you explain this whole mess?" he waved a hand to the debris around them.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me! I'm just telling you what I know. And what I know is this: No explosive to my knowledge caused this. The sprinkler system turned on but it seems it was pulled manually, 'cause there was no fire. Something killed the east wall of the 23rd level, and I mean totaled a whole hallway leading to the missing wall at the end of it. There was a large amount of debris that is calculated came from there. Now, I dunno what caused the rest of the glass windows on the building to explode but – "

"For a geek guy, you sure have a lot of 'I dunno's excuses in your vocabulary."

"Hey! – "

"Hey Johnson, calm down." The officer in front of him tsked and relieved the poor guy from Johnson's bipolar disorder. "He's only saying what he knows."

"Feed, feed from the camera's," Johnson fished, letting the comments slip by pass him. He needed something, "We got something there?"

"Nothing that helps. Feeds go dead as soon as the fire security lets it pour inside."

"Damn!"

"Sir!" an officer called for his attention. Said officer let a woman go under the CAUTION tape and led her towards them. "This woman says that two bodies fell from the building when the explosion happened." Johnson pulled out another toothpick and turned to the lady.

"Two bodies?" He caught sight of the reporter of earlier try to get closer to them. With a scowl, he hovered closer to the woman. "Two bodies?" he repeated.

"Yes. But," she looked around herself, "But one of them I think was _meta__-__human_!"

Bah-zing!

"Oh _really_?" Johnson smiled sardonically, "What makes ya say that?"

"The fact that one of them grasped the other and phased them through the concrete," she snapped, stomping her foot as if to add emphasize of the concrete's solidity, "Before they could go splat."

"Uh huh. Right. Listen, thanks for your info, lady." He signaled to the officer who had dragged her over to go ahead with procedure and take her statement. He turned to his fellow officers, "So we got us a meta-human attack."

"Oh _come_ on man, don't start this up again." They turned from him, shaking their heads, for they knew where his wild anti-hero ideas were going.

* * *

He avoided the working CSIs at the 23rd floor's doorway from the staircase and sighed angrily.

"Oh, so we're good for nothing, are we?" The short man wearing the hazard suit muttered to himself, "Just cause he has a _badge_ and _gun_ doesn't mean that he's any better." He walked forward, avoiding live wires and crumbling structures. Up ahead, his eyes caught sight of the men recovering data from the only casualty they had accounted for in the entire building.

This, above the mysterious non-bomb, struck him as weird.

The body was _mummified_, appearing to have been dead and dried out for quite a while. However, the fresh wound on his chest conflicted with time of death. A metal pole struck out from his chest cavity and gashes here and there appeared on his clothing. And he too wore an Armani suit. Who would put a mummy in an Armani suit?

He sighed and placed his tools at his feet, watching his fellow workers take finger prints and the like from the body.

And shouldn't the mummy be in a museum of some kind?

"Rick? …can you, take a look at this?" a woman called out to him, kneeling back a few steps from the body as she did so.

"What is it?" She wasn't a newbie, she could figure it out.

"Just come here, damn you," she snapped. Curious that she'd done so, he neared her, forgetting her tone.

"What is it?" he asked again. The pepper haired CSI pointed to the body's watch.

Which was beeping.

"…Okay. What – ?"

Before he could put in a word, the surface of the watch began to blink red in tune with the sudden beeping.

"Oh shit!"

"Bomb!"

* * *

The Velcro strap creaked loudly as he flexed his gloves.

"Let's go."

Robin grasped tools from their shelf drawers and turned. Robotically, he slipped on a mask and blinked it into place. With a sigh under her breath, Raven scolded herself when she detected his set lips and chiseled facial features hardening into that of a stoic mask he wore of leadership. Unwillingly, she found it remarkable how his whole demeanor changed as he 'slipped into the mask'; how distinctly different he was when he didn't wear such heavily charged identity. She pocketed her own set of gloves and in doing so, caught sight of the shower.

Instantly, she felt her emotions shutter forward, almost humming under her skin.

"Hey." She looked up. He wasn't looking at her. "Come on. We don't have much time," he reasoned.

"Right," she nodded and began to shove the futon out of the way. With a swift kick, he knocked down a panel hidden normally by the bedding and knelt down. Using a flashlight, he illuminated the inside. Webs spread everywhere and water droplets resonated from within – at a distance unknown – but otherwise it looked stable.

Wordlessly, he began to crawl into the makeshift tunnel.

Sparing the room a glance, Raven followed suit.

Telepathically, she placed the panel and bed back in position as soon as her feet where in safely. She heard the panel seal in snuggly before Robin began to crawl in front of her. They weren't consumed in total darkness as they had been in the sewer tunnels, which comforted her somewhat.

"Where will this lead?" her voice echoed eerily around her.

"Gotham City Limits. We'll surface and make our move in." Wordlessly she nodded. Her emotions swerved again and for a second, she paused, willing herself to calm down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she mumbled quietly, repeating her mantra to keep calm. For now, her emotions complied and she felt herself in control.

This is what she wanted, for the two of them to give each other enough time and space to heal these fresh wounds she had caused them both. They had to maintain level heads and focus on the mission still at hand. It would hurt, ignoring this.

But she knew this was for the best, keeping things short and to the point for the rest of the mission. It would let them both recuperate their working relationship and forget the former.

Because the former, would only lead to disaster. She was sure of it.

She blinked, refocusing. Robin turned left in front of her.

They couldn't go back out the way they had come. Even if Croc hadn't been detected by the monitors, Robin did not want to risk more harm coming to themselves when they were needed to rescue Gordon and the others. So they had resorted to utilizing a different escape route.

"We're about a mile away from the manhole we'll go up in. Keep up."

"Roger."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. :) I hope this chapter's not TOO much of a dissapointment. I say...two, maybe three more chapters and this fanfiction is over. ...wow. It only took a few years! XD **

**So sorry about that, by the way. **

**And sorry...for ...yea. _That _part.**


End file.
